


天真的和感伤的建筑师

by puffy



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Architects, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 67,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffy/pseuds/puffy
Summary: 《超级全能住宅改造王》AU献给我最爱的CP和最喜欢的真人秀节目





	1. 委托人不在场的改造？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2004年1月，建筑师Joachim Löw受《值得等待的房子》节目组邀请为一处老宅进行房屋改造，来到现场才得知委托人居然是他的斯图加特大学校友Jürgen Klinsmann……  
> 有三条时间线。

2004年5月，傍晚，斯图加特市莱辛大街旁的ZDF大楼内，演播厅里挤满了摄影师、灯光师、录音师、化妆师和咆哮的导播，一群人围着《值得等待的房子》的三位嘉宾忙个不停。设计颇前卫的银色金属制高脚桌后，坐在当中的是一脸沉着的身穿品蓝色外套的Angela Merkel——同样款式的外套她衣柜里还有35件其他颜色的——正任人拍打用量大到足以呛嗓子的定妆粉，然后有些百无聊赖地伸长手拨了拨桌面上的不知道是收音机天线还是教鞭的细长杆子。她左右两边别是Lukas Podolski和Bastian Schweinsteiger，都被垫肩过厚的黑西服裹着，因为被有些扎毛的刷子反复扫过眼角，忍不住眯起眼睛，十分不舒服的样子。

 

“Magdalena，你给Lukas鼻子下打得高光太多了，赶紧擦擦，我这边看着跟流了鼻涕似的！倒计时两分钟！”

 

导播把台本卷成了一个纸筒在手心里敲得震天响。

 

“这口袋巾到底该怎么叠啊？”Lukas从他西装左胸的小口袋里掏出那坨乱糟糟的白色方巾摊在桌上，沿对角线折叠，接着用指甲压出一道清晰的痕，“我真是不懂啊，Basti，我们上周，啊不，这么多年都是穿着花格子衬衫和背带裤陪小朋友们唱歌做游戏讲故事的，换上西装我真是不习惯，而且口袋巾吧，除了婚礼和授勋真的用得上吗？我爹好像就是结婚的时候才戴过，你看咱们又不是出席晚宴，又不上T台……”

 

Lukas和Bastian从八年级时就是少儿节目《小猪的小木屋》的主持人，是被电视台的其他叔叔阿姨们看着长大的，当然，很多小孩子也是看着他们的节目长大的。多年来他们气喘吁吁挎着单肩书包跑来大楼的时候总会被人打趣是“真正意义上的半工半读”，而就在半小时前，核完分镜揉着眼睛走出办公室的Oliver Bierhoff看到他俩，还故意很严肃地问道：“你们这样学分修得够吗？得六七年才能大学毕业吧？”《值得等待的房子》外景主持人这么说的时候挤出满头的褶子，然后他们都笑了。

 

“Levi，你马上去道具组再催催，五分钟内我要看到那个房屋模型被放在桌子上，要不然待会他们只能空讲了！然后谁！快帮Angela擦擦汗，她现在像刚下长途火车就赶过来一样。倒计时一分半！”

 

一个瘦高个男生大脚跑了出去。

 

“我确实是刚下火车赶过来的”Angela心想，她推了推眼镜，化妆师揪着粉扑小心地压上她额头，确保妆面完好。要不是常驻嘉宾Hansi Flick突发荨麻疹，唯一排得开班的科教节目《和Angela同行》主持人也不至于午饭都没吃完、放下电话就来到柏林东站买了最近的车票直奔西南。咆哮的导播让Angela感到久违的焦虑，这唤起了一些关于统一社会党【注1】党魁们激情演讲的记忆。经历过困难时期的Merkel懂得如何克制自己的情绪，所以她只是像往常一样，将两手食指和拇指相抵，摆成了一个菱形。

 

Bastian觉得这手势很好玩，而因为他是第一次见到不是披着白大褂的Merkel，所以就觉得更好玩了，他很想学着Angela的手势唱唱那首名为《实验室之歌》的开场曲——“……探索奥秘，追寻真理，为了一个我们喜欢并且生活幸福的世界【注2】……”但他现在顾不上这个，他伸长了手，越过一段桌面，食指用力压住那块让Lukas摸不着头脑的方巾，就这么拖到了自己面前。

 

“应该是这样，对，就是这样。”他以相对熟练的动作反复翻折，成果喜人，变出一只介于兔子和热带鱼之间的基因工程的失败产物。

 

“我再确认一遍，等屏幕上放VCR的时候，你们都要认真看，每段VCR结束后都先由Angela发表意见，然后你们可以自由点评，推测，讨论，怎么都行，我会给你们超时提示……自在点，随意点，好吗？Bastian，这个演播厅没有观众，也没有人指挥鼓掌，你们两个可能会不太习惯，没事的，别紧张，放轻松。倒计时45秒！”

 

Bastian觉得光导播就已经让他紧张得要心律不齐了。

 

Angela实在看不下去，“我来我来”，她接过Bastian摆弄的口袋巾，三下五除二叠成了一个标准的菱形，她帮Lukas塞进了小口袋里，只露出一个三角。

 

“倒计时20秒！”

 

“谢谢！其实我和您一样，都是第一次参加这个节目，不过我看过好多期了，真的，每一期结尾委托人回家看房子的时候，我都很感动，我觉得我比委托人还感动，我特想请那些专家来给自己家改造一下，有几次我都头脑发热想跟别人合伙开个设计公司了……”Lukas和Angela聊了起来，Bastian被他没头没脑的话逗笑了。

 

“10，9，8，7……”

 

Levi奔进演播厅，把房屋模型轻轻放在桌上后长舒了一口气，接着和其他人一起快速退了出去。那个等比例二层纸制小屋精致得很，连前院的两棵树都做了出来，向四周释放出一股胶水味。

 

“……3，2，1！”

 

三位嘉宾同时看向大屏幕，黑色的背景上浮现出一行字——“委托人不在场的改造？”

 

——

 

事情还得从四个月前说起。

 

斯图加特市城北区，弗里德里希·艾伯特大街旁的一座老房子前，刚刚升起的太阳让荒芜的草坪显得更加不堪入目，摄影师Andreas Köpke已经架设好了摇臂和滑轨，揣着手发呆。外景主持人Oliver Bierhoff难得不讲究地坐在刚除了雪的仍旧很潮湿的台阶上，腿上搁着一个略厚的C4信封。他紧锁眉头，抱着笔记本电脑一顿敲敲打打，然后摸出手机拨通一个号码。

 

“喂，Jogi，你到哪儿了？”

 

“哦，Oli，之前你说那边不好停车，所以我绕远了点，把车放在Killesberg公园旁边那个购物中心的停车场了，现在正往你那边走”提着公文包的建筑师Joachim Löw瞥见道旁砖红色屋顶上的十字架，那座狭长的建筑十分简朴，白色墙壁上没有繁复装饰，它没有高耸塔楼，没有半圆形后殿，是新教教堂，他想，“已经看到福音教会了，那我大概两分钟后到。怎么样，一切还顺利吗？”

 

“情况……跟我想象得不太一样，不过没事，你先过来吧，我们可以把‘挺身而出’先拍了。”说完，Oliver合上了笔记本。

 

“挺身而出”指的是外景主持人了解清楚委托人旧房的各种不足后一边念出专家的介绍词一边拍摄的专家大步走来的画面。

 

两分钟后，Andy看到了街角拐来的建筑师，深灰色羊绒大衣，黑围巾，Andy觉得Jogi完全配得上“围巾专家”的绰号，他这么想着，坐上了滑轨车，扶着设备平稳前进，Oliver也举着毛茸茸的话筒噌噌小跑过去。Joachim立马会意地神色一凛。

 

“在接到这样迫切的委托后，一位男士挺身而出，他就是改造专家Joachim Löw，Löw先生在斯图加特生活多年，参与过索利图德城堡，斯图加特国立剧院，路德维希堡，威廉宫以及新王宫等历史建筑的维护与修缮工作，在此前的节目里他改造过一座私立图书馆和一间咖啡博物馆……因其丰厚的古建保护经验、良好的品味和保证功能性的同时对古典元素的把握能力，他被称作‘古典乐章的奏鸣者’……Löw先生首次挑战住宅改造，这次他又会给我们带来怎样的惊喜呢，让我们敬请期待吧！”

 

Joachim觉得Oliver有制造使人难为情文字的超绝天赋。所以Andy的滑轨车一停，他就再也无法维持那仅在镜头里才体现出的把控全局、力挽狂澜的自信了，他低下头，简直想把脸埋进围巾里。介绍词本就十分浮夸，而当主持人愉快地念出那个外号，他就只觉得尴尬了。每一个上节目的专家都会被Oliver取外号——他有取之不尽的奇思妙想——“古典乐章的奏鸣者”可能比“收纳空间魔法师”，“宜居空间的探索者”，“风与水之神”之类的稍微好一点。与之相比，节目的名字就有点太纯朴随意，体现不出Oliver的风格了，仿佛只是为了和《理想的房子》【注3】区别开来，还带点自嘲的意味，毕竟，相较于为期一周的装修，耗时数月甚至更久的改造而来的房子，的确是“值得等待的”。

 

Oliver把信封递给他，“委托人Jürgen Klinsmann先生一周前寄来节目组的，收信人写的是你。”他没有注意到建筑师片刻的失神，接过信封的动作也格外迟缓。为了节目效果，外景主持人一般不会提前向专家透露委托人的信息，刚刚走在路上的Joachim也仅仅知道他要负责的是一座位于弗里德里希·艾伯特大街，屋龄逾50年，长得大概像是阿尔卑斯山区木屋的旧房子。

 

他把信封撕得有点丑，露出一个防水文件袋，里面各式证件一应俱全：土地证，公证委托书，委托书公证告知书，施工许可证，房屋平面图……Joachim仔细看了看土地证上注明的继承易主信息。文件袋一角还有把钥匙和一张发黄的德意志银行借记卡，贴着便条，上面规规矩矩地写着：“改造预算，不设上限，密码1227”。建筑师毫不怀疑卡上余额负担得起城北区一套别墅的首付。

 

他把这些东西连同信封全塞进了公文包。

 

“可是Klinsmann先生根本不在家，这太奇怪了，Jogi，我给他在旧金山的事务所打了几次电话，秘书说他正在忙，本人接不了电话，天呐那边都快转钟了居然人还在事务所！我给他发邮件，只有自动回复。这倒好了，本来我想着这期的看点是两位建筑师的头脑风暴，现在变成委托人不在场的改造了……”Oliver又打开电脑端在Joachim面前，他往下翻，点开一封邮件，“而且他好像没有具体的改造的诉求，你来看看吧。”

 

Joachim迅速扫了一眼屏幕，仅有的能提取出关键信息的话是“希望专家改造出能让我和我的伴侣舒适生活的住所”。

 

“我知道了，那么我们开始吧。”

 

街边到大门一共有21级混凝土台阶，坡度较大，此外没有留出人行斜坡或者车道，车库更是没有，“推垃圾桶会很麻烦，不建车库很不方便，也完全浪费了这么大片的……空地。”Joachim指着台阶和前院说道，尽管长着两颗久未修剪的橙树，他还是觉得把这里称作庭院可能有些勉强。Andy跟在他身后，Andy的手很可靠，举着沉重的云台，一点也不抖，他操纵起摇臂也总是这么平稳。

 

这座两层老房子，从正面看是个“L”型，深色油漆有些剥落了，它不怎么牢固的样子，漆成白色的窗框很小，等他们打开门走进去便发现采光确实很差，只能看清客厅里沙发的轮廓。而它又离魏森霍夫住宅小区和白院聚落这样近，Joachim觉得它被衬得很可怜。

 

“呀，真冷。”Oliver缩了缩脖子。

 

“温度跟室外差不多”Joachim从公文包里掏出卷尺横在门框前，“墙太薄，没有做好保温。”

 

他打开墙上的开关，这才看清鞋柜上有一个浅口黄铜方碟，屋子里被刚刚打扫过，杂物并不多。方头方脑的电视上没有灰尘，茶几上盖着精美的刺绣桌布，皮沙发看起来很老旧了，中间踏陷进去，他伸出手压了压，皮沙发吱呀呻吟。

 

“这些都可以扔了。”

 

“烟道位置可以不变。”

 

“动线设计不太合理，穿过整个客厅才能到达餐厅和厨房，尤其刚采购完提着东西回家会很累。”

 

“如果委托人做饭时能面向客厅和其他活动区域，会更好一些。”

 

“不过餐桌上这个灯，工业风，挺有趣的。”

 

书房和卧室之间的走廊上有块门槛，“一定得拆掉，很容易绊倒。”Joachim说着踢了一下门槛，结果它居然整个松脱出去了。Oliver把它翻了过来，看见被白蚁啃噬的痕迹。建筑师心想不妙，掰开折叠刀扎进门槛旁的角材，木头几乎被蛀空，落下一地碎末。他顺着角材向上检查，最后发现白蚁曾经光临到了齐腰的高度。

 

“看来这是危房呢，专家。”Oliver十分担忧。

 

“是啊，必须要改造了。”

 

他们在厨房边的储藏室里找到款式陈旧的洗衣机和烘干机，托起烘干机的支架已经锈迹斑斑。另一头，卫浴的状况惨不忍睹，明明空间足够却没有做好干湿分区，角落生霉，而且冷得要死，没人愿意冬天在这儿洗浴，瓷砖剥落，浴缸又太狭窄。Andy刚退出去就又有一块瓷砖摔了下来，几乎擦过他后脑勺的头发，在脚边碎成一地，吓了大家一跳。

 

“我们真的要上二楼吗，Jogi？”外景主持人望着黑黢黢的楼梯，他只踩上一只脚就听见老化的木板嘎吱作响。

 

“一个一个来，我，你，然后Andy，Andy你要格外小心。”Joachim发现如此陡峭，踏步高差如此大的楼梯居然不设扶手，一旦踩空不堪设想，滚下来，头还会磕在一楼储藏室的门上。

 

不过他们还是上来了，透过窗户，Joachim看见不远处的包豪斯风格的公寓，和无人照料的后院。现在他们在委托人的客卧了，“只有一楼设有卫浴很不方便，晚上上下楼很危险，然后隔音真差啊，这还是在马路边。”他这么说着打开了旧衣柜的柜门，里面挂着满满的衣物，尤其那些深浅不一的圆领贴身长袖，可能这座房子里最有生活气息的东西。

 

然后他和Andy注意到床边书桌上的一本杂志，84年6月刊的DU&ICH【注4】，已经看不清封面人物。Oliver也凑了过来，外景主持人发出一声惊叹，他明白了邮件中为什么会使用“伴侣”一词。

 

“我们要把这个，额，拍进去吗，Jogi？”Andy开口问道。

 

“不”Joachim摇摇头，“我觉得委托人既然没有在邮件中讲明，那他可能并不愿意透露自己的私人生活。”

 

尽管很多问题都没有得到解答，不过在一天的拍摄即将结束的时候，建筑师还是对着话筒，十分笃定地总结道：“这是一项大工程，首先要解决的是房屋的安全、保温和隔音问题。虽然我没有和委托人沟通过，但从自身经验出发，建筑师通常工作压力较大，作息不规律，所以我希望能为他改造出舒适宜居，功能分区合理的住宅。”

 

——

 

演播厅里，第一段VCR结束，Angela拿下了房屋模型的屋顶，露出二楼的客卧和储藏室。能吐槽的点实在太多，她都不知道该从何说起。

 

“两层加在一起一共184㎡，可是看起来一点都不宽敞。委托人不露面的改造也太考验专家了。”

 

“是啊，采光真的很差，显得室内特别局促，而且他这么大的后院，摆个烧烤架，砌个披萨炉，不是很好吗，这简直像没住过人似的”Lukas激动地补充道，“我不太明白，如果委托人一直不出面，收房的时候又觉得不满意该怎么办？难道请专家重改吗？我觉得专家真的好不容易啊，然后他改的那间咖啡博物馆我还去过呢，实景比视频里还好看……”

 

导播冲他比了个手势，Lukas为缓解尴尬喝了口水。

 

Angela把整个二层也拿下来放下一边，“你们看这个动线，住在客卧的人想洗澡的话，要走下没有扶手的楼梯，穿过整个寒冷的一楼，才能到达浴室。”

 

Bastian双手合十，“是的，很容易感冒，我觉得这期一定是大拆大改，已经出现结构问题了，还要建车库，建斜坡，那个门前的台阶应该要拆。”

 

Lukas突然捂起嘴，过了一会儿说道：“不过我还挺想看两个建筑师收房的时候吵架的哈哈哈。”

 

导播拿台本敲了敲自己的头。

 

——

 

依然是四个月前，Joachim和Andy正在测量室内的各种尺寸，刚联系好搬家公司和施工队的Oliver坐在餐桌前浏览委托人的建筑事务所的网站。首页上的金发男人站在他设计的一座航站楼前，笑得灿烂，那顶棚让Oliver想起信天翁的翅膀，轻盈，辽阔。

 

“嘿，Jogi，Klinsmann是64年的，原来他在斯图加特大学读的本科，后来才去的美国，Jogi，我记得你有斯图加特大学的硕士学位，你们当时见过吗？”

 

就在这时，Andy松开了皮尺，Joachim又有些失神，没有注意收起手指，于是被金属片重重弹过，他痛得整个人缩了起来。

 

Andy一脸狐疑地看着他。

 

“可能给他上过几节课吧，我不太记得了。”Joachim把一缕头发別在耳后。

 

“哦……”Oliver点点头。

 

——

 

时间回到1982年3月，斜背双肩包的Jürgen Klinsmann拿着一份报纸走在K1教学楼的走廊上，他正在读一篇很长的文章，有关F-104战斗机【注5】累计损毁情况和洛克希德公司受贿案，他读得很认真，直到他撞上一个人。

 

他听见对面的人抽了一口气，半蹲下来收拾散落一地的文件，然后才回过神来，把报纸甩在一边，帮对方收拾起来。

 

“对不起，对不起。”

 

“没事。”那个人抬起头微笑着对他说，声音很温和，Jürgen看见他厚厚的黑发，一双大而明亮的绿眼睛，留着两撇机床研究所的高年级学生们热衷的小胡子，左耳有一个银色的耳钉，他穿着很贴身的黑色高领毛衣和一条略宽松的工装裤，酷酷的。

 

那人看了一眼报纸上的标题，“所以，两机相撞？”

 

Jürgen笑了，尽管这不算是个好笑话，他拾起最后一叠文件，突然发现那是自己的建筑学论文，他也不知道自己写了什么东西。

 

“可以把那个给我吗？”对方眨了眨眼睛，“我得去行政楼了，而你，也该上课了。”

 

话音刚落，铃声响起，“哦，当然。”Jürgen十分忐忑地把自己的论文放在最上面，夹着报纸侧身闪进课室，那人耸耸肩，大步走远了。

 

-TBC-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】德国统一社会党为前东德唯一执政党。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注2】化用自默克尔的竞选口号“为了一个我们喜欢并且生活幸福的德国”。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注3】《理想的房子》是现实中存在的一档德国装修真人秀节目。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注4】DU&ICH是德国LGBT杂志，由Jackwerth Verlag公司出版，1969年10月首次发行。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注5】F-104星式战斗机，因其超高的坠毁率也被称作“寡妇制造机”。从1964年到1983年Luke空军基地的F-104训练计划结束，德国联邦国防军空军采购的916架星式战斗机中共有298架损失，造成116名飞行员丧生。


	2. 搬家还是扔家？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joachim处理Jürgen房中的旧物。

在“两机相撞”过去一周后的一个午后，走进阶梯教室的Jürgen挑了第五排最靠窗的位置坐下，从书包里掏出教材，笔记本和被工程绘图尺盖住的笔袋。他托腮看着窗外城市公园里枝繁叶茂的椴树，中午在食堂吃的脆皮烤肘子让他有点犯困。每周二下午Mayer-Vorfelder教授的建筑史Vorlesung【注1】绝对是Jürgen在学校里最讨厌的两个小时，没有之一。那是个典型的闷头做研究比讲课强百倍的教授，上课就是照着教材一页一页往后念，从不细讲，从不互动，毫无重点，恨不得两节课从赫菲斯托斯神殿直接拉到圣母百花大教堂，真不知道后面空出来的大半个学期他打算干嘛。此外，这位教授布置的作业，《论如何在当代公共建筑设计中融合巴洛克风格》涉及的是他还没讲到的章节，而他甚至没有开出参考书单。

 

Jürgen烦躁地把脸埋在桌上，天气转暖时的热气加上透过百叶窗的阳光、教室里逐渐增多的脚步声，都让课桌成为打盹的好所在。铃声响起时他揉了揉头发爬起来，才发现讲台上站着的人有点眼熟——他今天穿着很简单的白衬衫和麻灰色毛背心，袖子平整地折到肘部。身后的黑板上写着“Joachim Löw”，每一个“o”都写得特别圆。

 

“Mayer-Vorfelder教授去苏黎世高工参加学术会议了，所以这节课我来给大家上，很高兴提前了六周认识你们，自我介绍一下，我是建筑学院研一的学生，这是我的名字”那个人转身用指节敲了敲黑板，“先来说说你们上周交的作业吧，做的都不是很好啊……”

 

教室里开始有人唉声叹气。

 

“本来这些应该留到Tutorium【注2】统一讲的，但是情况过于普遍了。我只重点改了十几份，后面很多没有办法改下去了。嗯，比如说这位Klinsmann先生的论文，非常有代表性。”

 

Jürgen顿时睡意全无，觉得自己像一只突然从冰库里被拿出来放到大太阳下的冷冻饺子。

 

“……认真是很认真的，他写了十一面纸，但是没有图，一张都没有，我不能只是看着纯粹的文字性的阐释来想象设计理念，这不是写悬疑小说，可以理解吗？而且他在总结何为巴洛克风格时提到的一堆例子中出现了圣洛伦佐大教堂，这就是完全混淆了，你们可以回忆一下大教堂的中殿大厅的照片，是不是严谨的立面和平面构图？以及承袭自古希腊的柱式系统？这明明是典型的文艺复兴风格。巴洛克建筑应该是怎样的？是浓郁的风格，富丽的表现，丰富的色彩，强烈的感染力……”

 

“不好意思！”Jürgen突然从位子上站了起来，折叠椅的五金件迅速打在靠背上发出巨响，半个教室的人都转过头看着他。

 

“您是？”Joachim那双绿眼睛瞪得出奇的大，像是被吓到了。

 

“Jürgen Klinsmann，那个，就是我写的。”他磕磕巴巴地回答道。

 

“哦。”

 

“对不起，但我不是故意写成这样的。”

 

“嗯哼？”

 

“教授还没有讲到17世纪建筑就布置的这份作业。”

 

“那您当天为什么不直接告诉他呢？”

 

“他一下课就溜跑了。”

 

坐在前排的一些学生大笑起来，这确实是实话。

 

“哦”Joachim点点头，“好的我明白了，我是说怎么会这么布置……我还以为你们是跳着讲的。谢谢您，Klinsmann先生，您先坐下来吧。”

 

Jürgen愣愣地坐了下来，后面一个戴眼镜的女生拍了拍他肩膀，他回过头去看到对方露出感激的笑容，还给他比了一个大拇指。

 

Joachim放下了那叠文件，“也好，那我今天就给大家讲讲什么是巴洛克风格。然后这些论文，课间休息的时候你们自己来上面拿一下吧。”说着他拉下投影幕布，拿着话筒一路走到教室最后，打开了Mayer-Vorfelder从未用过的那台柯达的幻灯片投影机，Jürgen听见散热风扇转动的声音，幕布上显现出的是手持金矛准备刺向女圣人的天使，白色抛光大理石和从上面射下的金线让一切如梦似幻。

 

“这是贝尼尼为罗马圣马丽亚·德拉·维多利亚教堂的科那罗礼拜堂而作的《圣德雷萨的沉迷》。天使几次把带着火的矛头插入圣德雷萨的心脏，让她痛苦不堪，但同时又激起了她对上帝的狂热的爱，贝尼尼抓住了这样一个瞬间，当信徒在礼拜堂跪下祈祷时，他们会像行将昏迷的圣德雷萨一样看到飞身在上朝他们冲来的天使，而这会唤起信徒心目中对地狱的磨难和与上帝神交时快乐的想象，基督徒会体验到丰沛的情感变化，产生出更大的宗教热情。要了解巴洛克艺术所能带给人的仿佛置身其中的表现力甚而幻觉，乃至其背后的坚实的信仰，我们就要从这座雕塑说起……”

 

Joachim的声音真挚而深情，让人很难不察觉他对这一切的热爱，而他这娓娓道来的表达方式无疑吸引了教室里的众人。他先讲解雕塑，再是绘画，然后是建筑，从生动自然的乌尔班八世墓到精雕细琢的圣彼得的座椅。他解释卡拉瓦乔如何让《以马忤斯的晚餐》画面紧张、摇摇欲坠而充满戏剧性。《帕里斯的审判》中，鲁本斯是如何通过维纳斯拿在身前的深蓝色衣物将她和身着同色裤子的坐着的帕里斯联系起来，他右手拿着苹果，即将把它奖赏给最美的女神。伦勃朗又是怎样以构图的几何基础和色彩的配合——甚至是乐器和长矛的排列——让《夜巡》带有一种隐蔽的几何秩序，精确又统一。等他念出“温柔的光在画面上跳跃，就好像在精制的丝绸上掠过一般，它渗入空间、渗入柔软透明的罗纱和手脸”这句话时，Jürgen觉得自己被什么东西打动了，现在他多少知道了何为鉴赏，而那个在教室前后来回走动的人，他所讲授的内容，很显然，是每一个建筑学院的新生进校后都会反复听人提起、却又难以定义概述的，名为“培养审美”的课程。

 

于是，当投影幕布上依次呈现出圣彼得大教堂的两条有顶大柱廊、卢浮宫外墙窗户上的拱券和成对壁柱、凡尔赛宫的辽阔前庭和辉煌内饰以及圣阿涅塞教堂的塔楼由第一层的方形构造巧妙转为第二层的圆形构造的变化时，他几乎没花什么工夫就把这些特点、搭配与规模牢记在心了。

 

课间休息的时候Jürgen趴在桌上，不急着拿回论文，想着要是Mayer-Vorfelder要是能去苏黎世高工当客座教授就好了。Joachim则靠在讲桌上和大家闲聊起来，他一直没顾上喝水。

 

“现在觉得什么最难？结构力学？材料力学？概率论？嗯？都难？哈哈哈……”

 

“好吧，腱鞘炎确实是高发炎症……”

 

“Stadtmitte校区还是比Vaihingen校区好一些吧，那边虽然地方大但是日常花销不便宜，这边靠近市中心，交通也更方便，你们没事可以去劳特斯克格大街啊国王大街啊中央火车站啊席勒广场啊的集市上去逛逛。而且你们以后就知道了，如果平时就待在更繁华的地带，周末放假了才不会一门心思想着往外跑，反而有利于好好学习。不过当然，咱们建筑学院的，也没空享受丰富的校外生活，哈哈哈。”

 

句句扎心，Jürgen忍不住笑了。

 

两个小时很快就要过去了，Joachim关上幻灯片投影机，看了眼表，走到黑板前说道：“那么今天的课程就结束了。我印象里下个学期，建筑学院会安排一次去新王宫的Exkursion【注3】，对巴洛克建筑有兴趣的同学到时候可以注意一下相关的通知，肯定会比在教室里体会、感受得更多。”

 

他顿了顿，接着说道：“上次的作业评分会占到你们期末成绩的15％，但是因为情况特殊，所以……”

 

“都给我们1分？”Jürgen嚷道，其实他平时不太愿意出风头。

 

众人大笑。

 

Joachim张着嘴愣住了，但他很快摆出了更严肃的姿态，尽管并没有什么说服力，“不，很遗憾，但是我想请大家听完今天的课后重新写一份，六周后交上来，可以吗？”

 

谁会拒绝这位把要求说得像恳求的代课老师呢？

 

下课后Jürgen难得没有先收拾好书包就跑去讲台，桌上果然只剩下他的论文。

 

“你讲得真好！”他由衷地夸奖道。

 

他觉得Joachim低头笑起来、上眼睑微微被刘海遮住的样子有点害羞。而他说话的时候，两撇小胡子会跟着上下动起来，就像是被嘴唇牵动的动物木偶。

 

“啊，我想起来了，那天你把自己的作业放在了最上面，不然我还改不到呢。谢谢你告诉我你们的教学实际进度和状况，不然我真的不知道。”

 

“这有啥，应该的应该的。”

 

他取回自己的作业，随手一翻，发现密密麻麻的旁注，对方甚至修改了自己的标点符号。

 

“那我可等着你的大作啦，Klinsmann先生。”

 

“好好好。”他练声答应，又逗笑了小助教。

 

Jürgen从没觉得周二下午这么令人愉快过。

 

——

 

“为什么不是搬家公司先到呢，Jogi？”实地考察后的第二天早上，Oliver看着两辆排成一列缓缓开来的卡车问道。打头的那辆驮着一台利勃海尔R916挖掘机，等它们停在路边，Oliver才看到后面那辆装的是钢筋。而在街角，又有混凝土搅拌车和翻斗车开了过来。

 

“因为陡坡和原有的台阶会给搬家以及之后的作业造成很大困难，所以我想先完成车库地面和引道的建造。”Joachim说着从后备箱里拿出自己惯用的十字镐，径直走向台阶，亲自拆除起来，那些混凝土石阶，居然只是很随意地搭在土上，不费什么力就被掀开了，Andy赶紧对准了镜头。

 

打开车门从混凝土搅拌车驾驶室一跃而下的是Fredi Bobic，Joachim为这次改造工程请来的Meister【注4】，Oliver在那期私立图书馆的改造时就见过他，此君不知赶什么风潮，把头发染得火红，在冬日的阳光下十分耀眼。跟外景主持人和摄影师简短问好后他跑到荒芜的前院上和专家交流了一会儿，随后便驾驶着挖掘机，以惊人的速度把老房左侧的土堆夷为一块四方平地，又掘出一条弯折而上、十分圆滑的缓坡引道来。接着又是配筋又是放好木模灌浇混凝土，Fredi抹平水泥的架势也是高质高效的，他没有忘记趁引道未干时在上面依次铺了许多建材店常见的直径七八公分的橡胶圈，给压平了。

 

“这个是干什么的呢，专家？”

 

“等水泥干了之后把橡胶圈取出来，就会留下环状的浅坑，这是防滑措施，尤其人年纪大了甚至要坐轮椅了就更有用……”

 

Oliver迟疑了一下才确认自己没听错，“可是专家，委托人他还没满四十呢。”

 

Joachim摸了摸鼻子，“这个房子改好了，我预想的是能让委托人安居五十年起步的，当然要考虑轮椅了，扶手什么的可以后续再装，防滑引道就要一步到位。”

 

Oliver觉得似乎也没什么好多问的。后来他帮大家去附近的便利店买来了番茄火腿三民治和生猪肉洋葱汉堡，他们在寒风中吃着简单的午饭等干了水泥，Fredi率着他的工程车队离开的时候留下了一条很整洁，很标准的引道，尽管真正的房屋改造还没开始，甚至图纸都没出来，但Oliver已经看到了希望。

 

“您可以先告诉我们，哪些是要留下的，哪些是不要的，当然您也可以再考虑一下。”搬家公司的人递上一份表格，按照惯例问道，显然把坐在餐桌前的手指敲个不停、焦躁不安的专家当成了一家之主，而门框一周已经贴好了防撞条。

 

Joachim摸了摸下巴，沉思片刻后说道：“我已经想好了，餐桌上这个吊灯，鞋柜上那个方碟，茶几上的桌布，二楼衣柜的柜门，别的都可以不要了。”那本旧杂志他昨天就装进公文包了。

 

“然后你们上二楼的时候，床和各种柜子，能在室内解体的尽量拆开，再用滑轮从窗户外吊下来放卡车里就行。楼梯已经严重老化了，搬下来我怕会撑不住。”他补充道。

 

外景主持人把自己刚准备好的一句“虽然委托人没有到场，不过专家协助了打包”生生又咽了下去。

 

“好，那么这些东西运去哪里呢？”搬家公司的人觉得这么点家具大概只会占据小车的一角。

 

Joachim报了一个地址。

 

“那不是你家吗？”Andy不解。

 

“总不能直接放车库地上吧。”建筑师耸肩。

 

于是这个家里唯一被不舍情绪笼罩的居然是主持人，他那么高，一抬手里就轻松打开了所有橱柜，“Jogi啊，这么多碗和盘子和锅子呢，真的都不要了吗？实在不行，打碎了瓷盘拼出来的那种图画，现在不是也很流行吗？”

 

Joachim抱着胳臂苦笑，“你看过委托人设计的作品啊，你应该知道他不会喜欢这种风格的。”

 

这时紧张作业的二楼有人大声喊道：“专家！那一柜子衣服，要叠起来吗？”

 

“不！直接装纸箱里，待会放我后备箱就好。”

 

站在逐渐被搬空的房子里的Oliver更加摸不着头脑了，“这又是要干嘛？”

 

建筑师抓起车钥匙，少见地卖了个关子，“咱们马上就知道了。”

 

——

 

导播在提词板上打出一行“衣服的作用？”

 

Angela看了看左右两边，“那么我们就来猜猜专家要把旧衣服送去哪里吧？嗯，你们没有经历过那个时期，不过我以前确实听说过有人把旧衣服拆了拼成床单被套的事……”

 

“其实我也……只能想到把它们做成一条花花绿绿的窗帘，这种用途。”Lukas不好意思地笑了。他心里更愿意大聊特聊一下如此爽快利落的搬家过程，光是想象一下几年后搬出宿舍时，那些零散的杂物，Lukas就觉得头疼。

 

“不过这是不可能的。”

 

“是的，专家肯定不会做出这种东西。”

 

一直没发表意见的Bastian突然灵光一现，“我有个朋友暑期在吸音棉加工厂打过工，他说旧衣物搅碎处理后是可以制成吸音棉的，就是打开引擎盖就能看到的那种东西，所以可能是这个用途吧。”

 

“对哦，专家也说过改造要注重隔音。”

 

不过未经委托人同意就把别人衣服送去加工成吸音棉什么的，让Lukas对收房日越发期待了起来。

 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1】可以理解为大课。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注2】可以理解为辅导课。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注3】可以理解为游学。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注4】在德国的职业技术学校学习三到四年后，学生通过学校和工会的考试后结业便会取得最基本的专业资格Gselle，即“学徒”。而取得Gselle资格后可以继续进修，如果通过Meisterprüfung资格鉴定考试，就可以取得Meister资格，即“师傅”，是技术非常熟练的高级工人，然后就可以自己开设公司，担当经理或是技术专家的职责，也可以带领学徒。


	3. 多重保障

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上回，改造工程进行中，Joachim带摄制组参观吸音棉加工厂和木材加工厂。

“去旺恩，乌尔姆大街”Joachim把车钥匙抛给Oliver，“你来开。”

 

他拉开车门，几乎让自己被扔在坐垫上，系好安全带便一头靠上车窗，合上了眼睛。

 

“昨天画图到很晚？”后排的Andy关切地问道，轻轻拍了拍他肩膀。

 

“通宵。”建筑师的声音可能只比耳语高出一些。

 

他心中有三套方案，每一套都是出于他对Klinsmann的已经十分久远的了解而生的，还不如说是出于他对过去的自己的了解。歌德追忆席勒时曾写道：“我原本以为失去的是我自己，现在发现我失去的是一位朋友，在他那儿有我半辈子人生。”用这句话来类比他和Klinsmann并不合适，因为他完全不确认他们之间，曾经，究竟发展成了各种关系。当他凌晨三点短暂地把目光从电脑屏幕前移开，出于休闲的心理翻起那本旧杂志，看到文章里写着“经常吃零食，喜欢咬吸管或者笔帽，总之嘴上动个不停的人，吻技通常不错”时，他笑了，又觉得很落寞。

 

如果是以前，他会叫上事务所的几个孩子们集思广益一下，但是这次不行，这次必须得由他自己来，从头到尾，只能由他自己来。他习惯事无巨细，完美无缺。格局、结构补强、整体配色、床品的挑选……甚至是插座的位置，每一个细节，牵一发而动全身。

 

他迷迷糊糊地感觉到车正往国家公园开去，会路过动物园和植物园，然后沿着内卡河一路向南。他很困，浓缩咖啡又让他无法入睡。

 

Joachim不由得想起十九年前……

 

1984年12月28日，Joachim从床上挣扎着爬起来，全身酸疼，宿醉让他头痛欲裂，他发现自己身处一个环绕着桃粉色灯光的诡异房间里，厚重的窗帘遮住了室外的光线。他上身西装笔挺，连胸针都忠实地留守原地，但是没穿裤子。他努力回想自己喝了什么，又是如何来到这浮夸卧室的，然后发现身边居然还躺着一个人，仍旧沉睡着的Jürgen Klinsmann，他看到了对方未被毛毯覆盖的光裸的肩膀。

 

Joachim只觉得全身的血液都涌上了头顶。他看了眼表，终于记起自己还是Stadtbauatelier事务所【注1】的员工，而且要赶一小时后的飞机。他在床尾找到了自己的衣物和公文包，迅速穿戴好，推开门发现外面是酒吧之类的场所，领班正趴在吧台上打哈欠，当然，这不妨碍他及时拦下Joachim，索要了一笔惊人的“私人仓”使用费。

 

“您看，我们这儿一般不提供单间暗房服务的，但是你们两位昨晚实在打得火热……诶，您不带上您的小男友吗？然后真的不考虑成为狩猎俱乐部【注2】的会员吗，先生？入会了可以全国通用的！”领班愉快地大嚷，而他逃也似钻进了出租车，司机朝后视镜意味深长地瞟了一眼。

 

等他跑到安检关口，离飞机起飞只剩三十分钟，他提前脱下了外套拿在手里，还掏出了打火机以供检查，只祈祷安检一切顺利。但公文包很不配合地让机器尖叫起来，而他又很不巧遇上了一个满脸横肉的安检员，此人显然刚从自家孩子书包里翻出过一本色情杂志，而且笃定要把这严格缜密的勘察精神发扬到他无害的随身行李上，不从文件中翻出违禁品不罢休。

 

Joachim频频看表，他头疼得更厉害了，呼吸急促，而且开始恶心，安检员越发怀疑地盯着他，接着从公文包的最底部找到了一个小纸袋，里面掉出一只打火机，银色的，刻着一只戴高筒礼帽的猫，他从没见过，也不知道为什么会出现在他包里。

 

“每人最多带一只打火机。”安检员严厉地说道，转头把打火机扔进废弃物品箱。

 

他最终还是赶上了飞机，带着满腹疑问，广播叫了几遍他的名字，于是机舱里其他乘客都注目着他走进来，Joachim低着头，脸红得厉害。但这还不是他最难堪的时刻，因为他即将经历了人生中第一次晕机。

 

直到现在，Joachim都在记得机舱里，一边承受着晕眩，一边被胃酸灼烧着食道和上颚的感受。

 

他睁开眼睛，视线越过Oliver看到河对岸的奔驰博物馆，Oliver把车缓缓停在乌尔姆大街旁的批发市场里。他们俩一人抱着一个纸箱，Andy照例举着云台，建筑师在前带队，走到一家吸音棉加工厂前。工厂大门敞开，毫不吝啬地向外分享着噪音和粉尘，对比起它制作的产品，稍微有点讽刺。原本色彩各异的旧织物们被切断，搅碎，又经过层层工序，最后变成乌漆墨黑的一块毯子模样的东西，还被压成了贴合汽车引擎盖的形状，这情形让外景主持人觉得很新鲜。

 

“所以Klinsmann先生的衣服也要用来做这个吗？”

 

两个大纸箱已经交由工厂处理，建筑师再三讲明要求后才答道：“是这样的。我考虑到委托人的伴侣和委托人的作息时间可能不太一样，比如委托人如果需要熬夜工作，他可能不愿意吵醒对方。你知道使用抽水马桶也会产生不小的噪音，所以我想在水管上也包裹吸音棉。其实这个是可以直接购买的，只不过我刚好看见有那么多旧衣服……”

 

他耸了耸肩。

 

真是好理直气壮呢，Oliver想。

 

三天后专家来到施工现场，满意地发现老房子已经被Bobic的施工队拆得只剩地基和框架，四周围着防尘布和脚手架。

 

在往期的节目里，外景主持人会把委托人一家都请来见证房屋拆除的过程，有的委托人还会感伤得泪流满面，不过在弗里德里希·艾伯特大街，唯有邻居们过来凑热闹。

 

“啊呀，终于拆掉了。”

 

“拆了好，拆了好，以前庭院那个鬼样子，我都想去投诉了。”

 

建筑师只能十分尴尬地赔笑。戴上安全帽跨进屋内检查情况，房梁意外的坚实稳固，完全可以裸露出来，形成挑高的空间，让他脑中的蓝图越发清晰了。地基也意外的坚实稳固，他本以为需要重新浇灌一次混凝土。可那些表面上一切正常的木台，就没这么幸运了，轻轻一踩就折断塌陷下去，露出底部被潮气侵蚀和白蚁啃噬的朽烂痕迹。

 

简直像刮中了乐透彩券。这房子既不保温也不防潮。

 

可靠的Fredi在危房内架设了几根金属支撑杆。专家又领着摄制组离开工地，开往城南。

 

“我们这是要去哪？”

 

“见一个老朋友。”

 

Klose的木材加工厂里，旋切机正轰鸣运作，把整根圆木削成极薄的片。一旁的高温高压蒸汽箱刚打开，有提前脱水干燥又层层黏合后的集成材被推了出来，热气腾腾的，坚硬又紧实。厂长本人正坐在上好了漆的美西侧柏外墙材料前发呆，希望夏天快点到来，他就能去钓鱼了。

 

“嘿，Miro！”外景主持人十分愉快地和他打招呼。Miro手非常巧，专家改造私立图书馆那次的带滑轨的定制书橱就是他亲手制作的，尺寸分毫不差。

 

“这次要点啥？”年轻的厂长很朴实地问道，仿佛集市上的菜贩大伯。

 

“梁柱都需要补强加固，有阿拉斯加扁柏和美国黑松吗？”专家一边走进工厂一边示意身后的Andy多拍拍靠在墙边的标准件，“哦，还要葡萄牙软木板，麻烦你了。”

 

“作保温层？”

 

“对。”

 

“好的，集成材需要吗？”

 

“是的，也要。”

 

“好的，来把尺寸记一下，一个月后送过去。”

 

Oliver出于好奇掂了掂一根长余五米、厚不过五公分的集成材，没想到重量不可小觑，一只手没拿稳，差点砸自己脚上。

 

厂长厉声提醒：“小心啊，那一块将近四十公斤呢！”

 

改造工程开始一个月后，Klinsmann的房子前俨然变成了一个废料场，防雨布上散乱地堆放着一辆辆卡车运来的各种建材和工具：尚在包装纸里的葡萄牙软木板、透明塑料布、保温填充材料、碎石、钢锯、扳手、钻头、地热网片、阀门、垫圈、一盒盒的黄铜接头……水箱和锅炉仍在路上颠簸，地热工程师和管道工程师已经吵得不可开交，彼此都认为对方的存在毫无意义，简直是对自己专业素养的羞辱，Fredi劝架无果，索性闷头干活，在地上盖上一层防水塑料布，又把碎石倒上去，用铲子给铺均匀了。

 

Joachim继续当他的解说员，“新换的木台是阿拉斯加扁柏，它属于桧木材，防水防虫性俱佳，不易腐朽。这几根新换的角材是美国黑松，质地非常紧实坚硬。作为屋顶结构补强架设的椽条，Oliver，你那天在木材加工厂见识过了，密度大，很稳固，可以直接作为结构材使用。当然为了确保安全，屋内又整个做过一次防虫处理……”

 

“我们的Meister正在铺的是沸石，也就是铝硅酸盐矿物，它能像木炭一样调节环境中的湿度。”

 

随后Fredi倒挂在木架上钉好了第二层防水塑料布，接着铺好了软木板和保温填充材料，“红酒塞就是用这个做的”他笑着说道。屋外的管道工程师和地热工程师总算握手言和，相携把地热网片和水管搬进去。而这个从未做过保温处理的房子里终于做好了层层保障，内墙足有七层保温层，万无一失。

 

——

 

“他们拆家的时候把天花板一拉下来，哎呀那个五十年的老灰，隔着屏幕我都要窒息了。”虽然漫天尘土和刺耳噪声不可避免，Lucas依然觉得拆家是改造中让他看得最爽的环节。

 

Bastian没想到专家的讲解真还让他学到不少东西，至少下次他去逛建材市场的时候，可以背着手，故作老道地问店员要阿拉斯加扁柏了，不过按Oliver的介绍，委托人工作生活都在美国，而专家选的木材也都是美国产，这真的只是巧合吗？嗯……Bastian清了清嗓子，“那什么，红酒塞和软木板居然是一种东西，哈哈。”

 

“听说软木板加工厂就是直接回收用过的红酒塞，这么废物利用的。”Lucas接道。

 

“是嘛。”

 

等他俩商量完了，Angela坐得端正了些，还摆出个菱形手，“好，那么我顺便给电视机前的观众朋友们介绍一下，专家刚刚铺设的沸石，也就是铝硅酸盐矿物，按照成分的不同可分为Na[AlSi2O6]·H2O和Ca[Al2Si3O10]·3H2O，它的含水量与外界温度及水蒸气的压力有关，加热时水分会慢慢逸出。所以温度上升时它会放湿，温度降低时则会吸湿。按一定比例把沸石混合进水泥基材，这种调湿材料常常用在美术馆内壁，效果良好。目前常用的一些调湿材料，其湿度调节的原理主要是孔穴孔道的吸附和解析作用……”

 

Lucas很婉转地用眼睛打了一个哈欠。

 

——

 

1982年6月25日，下午五点，Joachim走进城市公园附近的“砖头”酒吧时，电视里正在播放《卡门序曲》，他听见Eberhard Stanjex【注3】配合着背景音乐介绍小组各队的出线形势，智利和阿尔及利亚的比赛已经在昨天结束，西德今天必须取胜才可能出线。他不出意料地看见了机床研究所的几位技术员，似乎三个小时前就坐在这儿了，抢占了最靠近电视的位置。而那几个身穿披风和紧身衣、肩扛木质来复枪模型的人，满头大汗，显然刚参加完戏剧社的活动。意大利文化研究社的年轻学生们一本正经地热络讨论夏天该去哪儿找找乐子，比起资料室和博物馆，他们的活动阵地更多以吃喝玩乐为中心。

 

没有一个建筑学院的学生，Joachim的结论又下得为时过早了，在人群外围，一个金色的毛茸茸的后脑勺，很不安分地挤进他的视线。

 

他压着步子走到那人身后，突然说道：“您在这儿完成您的社会科学选修课作业嘛，Klinsmann先生？让我猜猜，是《以地理决定论分析奥地利与西德啤酒酒精度数的差异》还是《世界杯期间工作日下午五点市中心酒吧顾客人数与第二季度国民经济增长速度之间存在的函数关系》？”

 

Jürgen回过头看着他，有点不好意思地笑了，他最近几个月在课堂上非常积极，非常活跃，再也不是冷冻饺子，而是一只煮好了的、在沸水里上下扑腾“来看我呀，快把我捞起来呀”的熟饺子了。

 

“今天可是周五。”他为自己辩解道，顺手帮Joachim拉出了椅子。

 

“可是我听说下周一你们有两个口试，还要交一个模型呢。”Joachim左右晃着脑袋，捂着嘴不让自己笑得过于幸灾乐祸，十分得意。

 

Jürgen无力地趴在桌上发出一声长叹，突然转过头来，装作很严肃地说道：“我也是在严格执行我的计划表呢。”

 

“嗯哼？”

 

“你看，我现在坐在这看球，然后后天凌晨忙着猝死。”

 

Joachim大笑，“听起来很可怜，也许我该请你喝杯咖啡。”

 

他很自然地点了一根烟，只抽了一口却像想起什么似的，赶紧在烟灰缸摁灭了。

 

“我还是不要残害未成年人了。”他冲Jürgen眨了眨眼睛。

 

Jürgen轻轻哼了一声，“你怎么知道我未成年？”

 

“我还知道你家在波特郎呢。”

 

如果换成别人，Jürgen会觉得很不舒服，但是……

 

“我是面包师的儿子。”他自曝家底。

 

“啊，难怪Klinsmann先生画的荣军院圆顶是我见过的最蓬松的，最柔软的。”

 

他想Joachim一定是故意含着舌头，不然怎么可能这两个随处可见的形容词说得如此，独特，意味深长。

 

“你说请我喝咖啡，是认真的吗？”

 

“你问这么多肯定是不情愿咯。”Joachim故意不看他，撑着头，努力从人头的间隙中窥见一点电视画面，解说员正在介绍两队首发阵容。

 

没有没有！Jürgen在心中咆哮道，“我没不情愿。”他小声说。

 

Joachim嘴角上扬，“我忘了，你们年轻人是不是都喜欢打赌，那就猜比分吧，比较离谱的那个人掏咖啡钱。”

 

“2比0。”对方略不服气地说道。

 

“0比6惨败。”他的语气很认真，绝不是开玩笑，声音若再高一些可能会招致酒吧内其他顾客的一顿毒打，他看见那双蓝色的眼睛里满是震惊和不解，然后在心里笑了。

 

那不是一场令人兴奋的比赛，说使人羞愤也不为过，Stanjek说完“现在所发生的一切是一个耻辱，和足球毫无关系。随便说什么都行，不是所有目的都能证明手段合理。”后就保持沉默。酒吧里气氛降至冰点，互相倒脚确实也没什么好看的。

 

“这才该直接坐火车回来【注4】呢！”Jürgen很生气，重重踢了一脚地板。

 

Joachim不知道该如何宽慰他，他的情绪已经变得很平和，起伏较小，山呼海啸的赛事不足以牵动他的神经。所以只是拍拍他肩膀，“我们走，别生气了。”

 

他把Jürgen带去了劳特斯克格大街的瓦洛意大利餐厅而不是路边的咖啡店，Jürgen第一次见到了直接在Grana Padano奶酪里拌好的面条，他学着Joachim的样子，手指轻轻压着杯脚在桌上转圈，摇着杯中的红酒。那天他们聊了很久，除了“希洪互不侵犯条约”外什么都聊，他终于知道Joachim本科在卡尔斯鲁厄大学。Joachim友好地提供了一些建议，包括要注意锻炼身体，精力充沛才能保证学业，同时希望他能尽快找到感兴趣的方向，至少要从现在开始考虑，否则可能会迷失在建筑学院的繁多课程中。而他也向对方描述了自己的大致喜好，他说得很抽象，但Joachim全部认真地听完了。

 

“你可以去听听Otto教授【注5】的课，我觉得你会喜欢的”他如此建议道，在经过反复分析后，“他在Vaihingen校区，你可以坐S-Bahn去，每小时有六班车，11分钟就到了【注6】。”

 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】Stadtbauatelier建筑事务所是斯图加特一家以历史城市保护规划在德国十分知名的事务所，建立人Michael Trieb教授也是斯图大学的著名教授。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注2】狩猎俱乐部指的是有正式营业牌照的成人色情场所。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注3】时任西德体育解说。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注4】时任西德国家队主帅Jupp Derwall曾在小组赛首轮对阵阿尔及利亚的比赛前扬言“输了就坐火车回德国。”结果输了，当然他也没真的回去。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注5】Frei Otto，德国著名建筑师，以其在轻型建筑和张拉结构的突破性成就闻名于世。1964年，Otto于斯图加特大学创立了研究轻形结构的研究院，并担任该研究院的教授。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注6】斯图加特大学建筑学院的大部分都在stadtmitte校区，而Otto教授创立的轻形结构研究院在Vaihingen校区。


	4. 广告回来，精彩继续

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “作为朋友，我有必要向你坦白一件事……”

因为没有额外安排其他考察活动，弄完小组作业的实践报告后Jürgen就度过了一个再普通不过的暑假。寄来的成绩单很好看，尤其是建筑史和结构力学的分数。他花了一周的时间懒懒地瘫在自家面包店的阁楼里补考试周缺的觉，精神起来后便背着画夹乘上地铁去那些游人扎堆的景点练习建筑素描。他从图书馆借来了下学期想选的空间概念与设计基础和建筑经济学等课程的几本不同出版社的教材，有事没事就翻一翻。父母没有忘记家里又季节性地多出一个免费劳动力——虽然暂时盖不起万神殿穹顶，修修补补家里的砖砌烤炉还是绰绰有余——于是在他去电影院售票处打工和泡泳池纳凉的空隙里，在一些睡得正沉的凌晨三点，把他从被窝里揪出来去店里帮忙。

 

Jürgen也说不上睡眼惺忪地站在闷热的厨房揉面团和通宵跪在地上画设计图，哪一个更让人难以忍受。

 

他倒是很少和别人一块儿出去狂欢或是远行，Jürgen在学校有很多朋友，和他们相处得很友善愉快，他喜欢这样，但是他也喜欢偶尔脱出校园的氛围。

 

他们家的一个亲戚，了无牵挂、嘻嘻哈哈的老光棍，带上现金、咖啡壶和一箱子书，突发奇想地搬去托斯卡纳享受生活，留下城北区的一块地和地上的木屋。那位爷爷，也不打算卖掉，只是临行前把钥匙交给和他一样乐天又快活的小Jürgen，偷偷地，像是从前多塞给他一份圣诞礼物一样，叫他要是在学校里呆得烦了，或者和爸爸妈妈吵架了，就过去透透气。

 

Jürgen欣然收下，那座二层木屋十分宽敞，尽管它的庭院过于简陋，橙树从不结果，采光也不怎么好，马路上传来的汽车噪音不绝于耳，冬冷夏热，只有吊扇……尽管有这么多毛病，对一个年轻男孩儿来说，还是像小时候在车库角落建起的秘密基地一样让人兴奋又自在。他毫不客气地以提前开始独立生活的名义把许多换季的衣服搬去了二楼卧室的衣柜。他第一次拥有能自己掌控的厨房，第一次不用跟妈妈和哥哥据理力争电视遥控器的归属权，第一次打着赤膊在屋子里晃来晃去也不会被人说。

 

有一天晚上，Jürgen坐在客厅的皮沙发上看《神秘博士》，不知怎么想起了小助教。

 

“不，Klinsmann先生，我不是助理教授，我甚至连讲师都不是。”小助教很认真地跟他说过。他那陡然呆呆的、略显刻板的模样和向来温和的好欺负的声线让Jürgen轻轻笑了。

 

小助教现在在弗莱堡干嘛呢？可惜以后都没机会听他讲课了。如果明年夏天在这儿办一个睡衣派对他会愿意过来吗？Jürgen遗憾地意识到这里没有最具夏日气氛的烧烤架，干喝啤酒怎么能叫派对呢？好吧，他可以把打工的钱存下来买一个野营用木炭烤炉。即将升入二年级的大学生一下一下抓着后脑勺的金发构思来年暑假的活动：准备好纸牌和飞行棋，提前租几部惊悚血腥的B级片，混着喝姜汁汽水和黑啤，然后彻夜聊天，他要讲讲那本至今喜爱的科普读物，George Gemow的《从一到无穷大》，没准Joachim也读过呢。

 

这安排貌似和当沙发土豆没什么区别，Jürgen对自己的活动策划能力有了清醒的认识。

 

开学后他报名了去新王宫的Exkursion，通知上写得清楚，无需任何花费，第四周周六上午十点各自步行至王宫广场前集合即可——校区就在名胜附近的好处。他还听从Löw的建议选了Otto教授的课。Jürgen首次见到了慕尼黑奥运会体育馆的设计手稿：那座由金属柱、金属网和玻璃组成的像大帐篷一样的建筑，结构合理，造型新颖，完美结合了现代科技与浪漫情调，既前卫大胆又有难以言说的生态感，坚实而又缥缈。全部的结构构件都是裸露的，有种不加任何掩饰的工艺美。建筑可以是框架而非固定的空间，这种理念本身就令人惊叹。

 

只15分钟，他就确定这是他感兴趣的方向。

 

Joachim简直比他本人更了解他。

 

不可思议。

 

同样不可思议的是他依然能在偌大的学院里不时偶遇Joachim——黑发男人坐在文科系馆前的长凳上专注地读一本书，和凳子连在一起的遮阳伞被收走，只剩一个半人高的中空支架，他似乎想休息一会儿，合上书，弯腰把下巴抵在支架上，反弓起颈椎，像一只伸懒腰的猫；Jürgen也在健身房碰到过他的身形瘦长的朋友，叫人不便打扰：有时努力举铁深蹲，有时跟着瑜伽教练把身体弯成一个匪夷所思的弧度。Jürgen自己可受不了这个，他想不通Joachim怎么能忍着痛维持腹式呼吸的。

 

后来他们居然还一起上了一次课，名为“谈德国浪漫主义——从艺术成就到政治实践”的选修课。就像从不曾退去的反思文学的热潮一样，这也是一门从莱辛到维兰德，最后讲到第三帝国的毁灭的课程。Jürgen喜爱这种多维度的阐释的艺术，尽管大概率意味着得冥思苦想出一个晦涩玄妙的论文题目。那天他去得晚了些，只有最后排还余有空位，正当中的，恰好是做放空状的Joachim。

 

“嘿。”他惊喜极了，悄声落在相邻的座位上。他有好多话想跟Joachim说，太多以至于他理不出个逻辑思路来。在电影院打工遇到的恶劣观众，泳池的水真伤皮肤，你夏天出去玩了吗？

 

Joachim转过头看着他，睁大了眼睛，很高兴的样子，“嘿，开学快乐。”

 

他笑了，“你在这儿……攒学分吗？”好吧，多务实的问题，多无聊的开场。

 

对方摇摇头，“不，我学分够的”耸了耸肩，好像在回忆童年出糗事迹一样有点不好意思地笑了，“我只是……旁听。”

 

他应声点头，是的，这位教授可是哲学大牛。

 

“……它狂怒地携带着雷鸣般的震响，炸开爆裂的房屋，就像出自地狱之门，吐出毁灭的炽热；哪里有蛮力荒谬地统治，哪里就形成不了器物。”教授声情并茂地朗诵完席勒的《大钟歌》，接着开始解析诗人仔细描述的铸钟过程如何象征着人类文化工作。

 

Klinsmann记个不停的笔突然不出水了。

 

“你有多的笔吗？”他急切地问道。

 

“啊？”Löw愣了一下才把桌上的圆珠笔推给他，Klinsmann发现他面前别说笔记本了，连张纸都没有，难道他只用脑子记吗？接过笔，看到伸缩按钮上密布的牙印，咬得乱七八糟。

 

“嗯……”Jürgen有点不知所措，即使他不算有洁癖。现在他多少知道了Joachim的小毛病。

 

那边教授继续滔滔不绝：“……毫无疑问，二者都是炽热的生命物质的塑造”。

 

Löw这才意识到有什么不对，“不好意思”他拿回圆珠笔，随即把对方的笔记本也扯了过来，“我来记，帮你记。”

 

他的声音有点大，在教室里显得略突兀。老顽童教授没有错过这助人为乐的一幕，打趣道：“哎呀后排两位先生之间的无私又感人的场面让我一下子想起歌德和席勒这两位文学大师之间不遗余力支持彼此的友谊，我当年的毕业论文就是分析二位如何影响塑造对方的，好那我就顺便给大家讲一下歌德的《大钟歌后记》……”

 

Jürgen苦笑，然后他看到Joachim缩着身子，恨不得把脸埋进笔记本里，脖子红得厉害，写了几行又皱着眉咬起笔来。

 

他真可爱，Jürgen想。

 

几天后Klinsmann在王宫广场的喷泉下找到了Löw，穿十分贴身的纯白T恤，被提前赶来的学生们围着，耐心地回答各种问题。他不像其他导游举着个小旗子，而是拿着一朵杆很长的太阳花，毛绒材质的，仿佛小学生的手工课作业。他轻轻摇着那朵可笑又可爱的花，招呼大家过去集合。

 

“怎么像幼儿园的阿舅似的。”Jürgen走到他面前，指了指那朵花。真好，他又能听他讲课了。

 

Joachim无奈地笑了，把花递到他面前，“那你帮我让他们排成两列，手拉着手走去春游呗。”

 

他摆摆手，“所以，又有哪位教授生病了，出去开会了？”他问小助教。

 

对方嘴角上扬，语气里有小小的骄傲，“不，我自己申请带队的，不是替补登场。”

 

“能拿工资吗？”

 

“义务劳动。”

 

“有什么其他实质性奖励吗？”

 

“没有，只有一份‘不辞劳苦的好好先生’证书”他清清嗓子，“哦，以后我可以在简历上写，某年某月某日，作为阿舅带斯图加特幼儿园的小不点们去新王宫参观学习，为我国的建筑学人才储备做出了微不足道的贡献。”

 

Jürgen笑得前仰后合。

 

许多人都听过Löw代班讲授的那堂课，所以人到齐后他没有花费太多时间引入主题，“……经过上个学期的学习，我想大家对建筑史已经有了一定程度的掌握。仅仅再区别强调一下。巴洛克建筑风格所作用的建筑语言与文艺复兴风格存在一定共同点，即也大量使用古典建筑符号，如穹顶、弓形套、三角形套、壁柱和半圆柱等，但组合与运用比较随意，比如我们面前的新王宫，我们先着重关注它两翼的外壁，其表达富于变化和动态，例如用两根柱子并列排在一起，把扁方柱与半圆柱交替布置，弓形顶套与三角顶套叠加等。许多意大利的建筑师还会故意将顶套断开。”

 

“……就像凡尔赛宫一样，新王宫的设计也体现出高贵的皇室尊严和强大的家族势力，这座卡尔·欧根公爵的新住所，它的建筑墙面，里出外进，凸凹交替。层次变得更为丰富，形成更精妙的光影变化，建筑立面的立体感也就更强了。”

 

当Joachim引领学生们感受建筑规划和大理石雕饰中处处体现的突破常规、随意、大胆与浪漫时，他的声音格外柔和，牢牢抓住了听众的心。

 

他们缓步踏上那光彩夺目的主楼梯，宽敞气派，流畅自如，Löw随即展开介绍着新王宫当年内不输路德维希堡的优雅情调与奢侈生活，礼服与佩剑，鲜花，舞蹈和夏日的歌剧演出。

 

然后他很自然地，讲起了两位文学大师的故事，“事实上，就是在新王宫，席勒首次见到了歌德。1779年，魏玛公爵卡尔·奥古斯特和枢密顾问歌德从伯尔尼返回魏玛途中，应符腾堡公爵的邀请在斯图加特作短暂停留。卡尔·欧根公爵亲自陪同客人参观卡尔高等学堂。12月14日，卡尔学堂创立纪年庆典在新王宫里举行，三位宾主来到了我们现在所站的礼堂里。在学年颁奖的过程中，获得三枚银质奖章和医科结业证书的席勒像其他受表彰者一样走上礼堂，跪下，亲吻公爵的礼服的下摆表示感激，他不敢朝斜上方的歌德看去。高贵又拘谨的歌德就站在那里，他是《少年维特之烦恼》的作者，‘狂飙突进’代表作家，每一个学生都崇拜他，争先恐后地想要亲自感受他的目光。然而那天二位的眼神没有任何交流，这让席勒感到十分遗憾。”

 

Joachim垂下眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇，这次他的解说没有中断地超过了两个小时。

 

“我个人觉得，尽管这两位在1794年夏天进行首次思想交流后终于成为了彼此支持理解的朋友，但他们都对没能更早相知感到遗憾。1797年歌德来到斯图加特，拜访了席勒的朋友，给身在魏玛的席勒写信说人们如何愉快地回忆起他，而席勒在回信中写道——假如十六年前在这块土地上邂逅您我会怎样对待呢；如果我把这个地方回忆起的情况与气氛，同我们现在的关系放在一起去想象，那又是多么不可思议呀。”

 

后来他还举出1805年歌德为席勒去世而写的挽歌《席勒大钟歌后记》里的句子佐证他的看法：“这时他的脸颊发着红光，越来越红，现出那从未离我们而去的青春，现出那种勇气，它或迟或早，会战胜麻木的世人的抵抗。”

 

Klinsmann察觉他的语气稍稍感伤。

 

堪称视觉盛宴的颇具启发性的参观活动在下午四点结束，Löw三番提醒大家不要忘记写报告，12月20号前务必交来学院的行政楼。

 

众人感激如此宽限，渐渐散去。

 

Jürgen留下来揶揄道：“什么旁听，明明是为了现学现卖嘛。”不过，他内心还是深深佩服对方的语言组织能力和超群的记忆力，那天Joachim帮他做的笔记，非常简洁，看似只有关键词，其实还画了思维导图。

 

Joachim手持那朵毛绒太阳花轻轻敲在他头上，“是是是，我也就会现学现卖。”

 

Jürgen顺势把这傻气的幼儿园教学用品拿在手里，指向两百米外的小摊，“说累了没，Löw先生？请您吃个冰激凌？”

 

他用拇指摩挲着下巴，“那我要巧克力味的，谢谢你”接着一下子想起了什么，“你暑假好像长高了点，是不是？”

 

Jürgen伸手隔空量了量两人头顶，“嗯，是的，跟你差不多了”忽然跨步上前，两手扶着Joachim的腰，踮起脚，借着这暂时的身高优势俯视对方额前的刘海，笑嘻嘻地说：“马上就要超过你啦！”

 

Joachim的心瞬间被攥住了。

 

Jürgen是金色的，耀眼的。Jürgen的手掌是温暖的。Jürgen的每一缕头发都充满了感染力。Jürgen的笑声爽朗又磊落。Jürgen看向他的目光没有渴望，也没有闪躲。

 

一切再清楚不过了。

 

Joachim把自己隐藏得很好，他不会傻到在宿舍墙上贴什么肌肉猛男的画报，或者在可能被人看到的地方翻LGBT杂志。擅长以忙于学习为由向过分热心的朋友们解释他的摩托车后座上为什么从来没有姑娘。没人知道他在卡尔斯鲁厄大学有过一个男友，他们处了两年，临近毕业时爆发过一场空前激烈的争吵，“你要是不和我一起去法兰克福工作，我就去告发你！”对方用手戳着他胸口吼道，而他如落冰窖。最后男友还是为他根本不过脑子的愚蠢气话道了歉，他们和平分手，但这句话还是给他留下了深刻的阴影，Joachim再也不敢和熟悉的亲近的人发生密切关系。

 

Jürgen在哪儿都很受欢迎，Jürgen信任他，把他当做朋友，可如果他胆敢伸出手整理那柔软的金发，凑近亲吻那玫瑰色的双唇，Jürgen会不会诧异地推开他，嫌恶地瞪着他，叫他滚？

 

他站在原地，视线跟随着那个喜悦走向冰激凌车的夺目的背影。在他心里，有什么东西像雨后草窝里的小蘑菇一样疯长，又被他亲自铲除了。

 

他没再去旁听哲学大牛的课，他有很多事情要做。跟着导师去现场清理石灰华浮雕，分析哥特式教堂楼廊上的半筒形拱顶如何控制推力，扶正倾斜的人形山墙，在聚丙烯酸、三甲树脂、硅丙树脂、氟橡胶和氟碳树脂等成膜材料中甄选出最合适的一种给受损状况不同的彩绘木饰进行隔离保护修复，写一篇题为《由提图斯凯旋门谈差异性完形修复方法【注1】》的论文，反思唯独成本控制这门学问为什么他学得如此困难。

 

做什么都好，做什么都比把只能是朋友的人当成白日梦对象强。

 

——

 

“放5分钟广告，你们休息一会儿！”

 

演播室里两个年轻人，导播话音刚落就原形毕露，肆无忌惮、张牙舞爪地伸着懒腰，巴不得再高喊一声“Freedom！”，好像裹着正装规规矩矩坐在椅子上是什么中世纪残酷惩罚似的。

 

Angela很慈祥地笑了，摸出手机查看短信，Joachim Sauer【注2】发来一条：

 

“又一个GAUSSIAN之夜 【注3】=( ”

 

她迅速敲出一行字：“祝你好运:P”，想想他应该没空蹲在电视前看直播，便加了一句：“我在斯图加特录节目，晚上也不回去了，明天中午到家。”

 

“我能问您几道化学题嘛？”Podolski从裤子口袋里掏出一张叠成很小块的试卷。

 

“啊，当然可以呀”Angela觉得他看起来挺机灵，估摸了一下他的年龄后问道：“要问什么呀？是分子轨道波函数，密度泛函分析，路径积分计算，还是高斯软件优化过渡态的各种方法……”

 

“不不，是皂化反应。”

 

“……啊？”Angela没反应过来。

 

她并不是演播室里最意外的人，“认真的吗，Poldi？虽然咱们现在在传媒学院，但你十一年纪的时候可是和我一样选了化学课啊！”

 

被质问的人一点都不窘迫，摊开双手：“这正是奇怪之处啊，Schweini，我高中毕业才两年，怎么就啥都不记得了呢？”

 

“好吧……诶，可这好像也不是你的试卷吧。”

 

“不是啊，是邻居家的小男生的，他可是看着咱们的节目长大的，觉得我无所不能呢。人家既然来问我，那我回去肯定要好好跟他讲清楚啊。”

 

“那你怎么不来问我呢？我也可以跟你讲啊。”

 

“可是你最多告诉我正确选项是什么，后面就懒得解释了，而且我们这儿可有位莱比锡大学博士，在安道尔舍夫工作的研究员……”

 

Angela笑着打断他，“先别介绍我了，广告快放完了，来赶紧让我看看题目。”

 

Bastian摇摇头，不过还是趴在桌子上和他的好朋友一起听着Angela读题、重温高中时光了。

 

——

 

Löw和Bierhoff漫步在Hauptstätter大街上，建筑师逛遍了Hook & Eye之类的所有高档床品店，在每一张床垫上滚来滚去，像苏格拉底捡麦穗似的在床垫的海洋中挑出最舒适、最能兼具贴合度与支撑性的一块。Oliver埋头研究设计图纸，专家调整了楼梯的位置，把它移至玄关附近，让一楼生活区和二楼工作区成为互不打扰的两个空间。

 

很难想象Oliver凌晨才处理完二十多封邮件，上午跟着另一个摄制组录完了城市另一端的改造的收房片段，下午还能精神抖擞地自告奋勇陪建筑师来挑床垫。有些强大的品质，不只是年轻可以解释的。

 

Oliver乐意陪同建筑师四处开开眼界，也乐意充当财务预算管理员——即便这次预算不设上限——不知道为什么Löw的建筑成本规划能力并不强。

 

“所以你一个经济学硕士怎么想着来当非财经节目的主持人了呢？”Joachim问道，他弯腰戳了戳一块心仪的床垫，脸上呈现出柔和的神色。

 

“这有什么奇怪的，我们台还有一个羽毛球解说员，大学学的人类学和斯瓦西里语呢，年代不同了，Jogi，就业专业不对口的多的去了。”

 

Joachim被这显然是调侃年龄的玩笑噎住了，鼓起腮帮子订床垫去了。

 

“专家请辛苦工作的我吃个饭呗？”Oliver笑着跟上去。

 

他成功蹭到一顿饭，高级餐厅里弥漫着橄榄油和葡萄酒的香气，冬青的装点让室内多了绿意。Oliver优雅地对付着那盘鸭胸肉沙拉，Joachim深吸了一口气，直视他的眼睛，很严肃地说道：

 

“作为朋友，我有必要向你坦白一件事。”

 

Oliver赶紧放下叉子，“你不会要告诉我你半年前突然戒烟是因为查出肺癌了吧？”

 

Joachim无力地看向天花板，就当是翻了个白眼，“Oli啊，你都想些什么呢。”

 

他很紧张，把手腕搭在餐桌边缘，躬身向前。

 

“我是同性恋。”

 

对方的反应再次让他惊掉下巴。

 

“那你要跟我表白吗？”Oliver真诚、欢快地问道。

 

“对不起，但是我不喜欢你这型……”

 

“这怎么可以呢，Jogi？”对方很帅气地用手梳了梳头发，让Löw想起了某个洗发水广告，“你看我这一头茂密褐色自然卷，还有一双大长腿……”

 

“我真该把你这句话录下来给Klara听听。”

 

Oliver爆出了一串在街对面的商店里都能听到的笑声。建筑师尴尬地向纷纷侧目的邻座道歉。

 

“天呐，Jogi，你真的不知道什么是玩笑话，哈哈哈哈哈。”

 

“行了，别傻笑了。正常人不应该先问一句‘你是不是打赌打输了？’或者‘玩真心话大冒险呢？’，确认后再说，哦，这没什么，真的，我理解你……之类的吗？”他不安地说道，Oliver这种过于无所谓的态度让他很困惑。

 

“可是你不是会跟别人打这种赌的人啊。”Oliver的眼睛里完全没有他恐惧的恶意。

 

“所以你觉得？”他仍旧忐忑。

 

“你向我出柜了，你也对我不感兴趣，所以我们还和以前一样是朋友啊。”

 

他松了一口气。

 

“嘿，什么都没变，Jogi。”

 

什么都没变。

 

很多东西都变了，二十多年前他把自己装进套子里，今天他跟朋友说出了惊天动地的消息，窗外没有突降暴雪，没有冬日闷雷，邻桌的一家四口继续着悄声细语的交谈，他桌上的红酒也一点没撒出去。

 

Bierhoff举起酒杯，“敬Volker Beck【注4】。”

 

他笑了，“敬Volker Beck。”

 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】差异性完形修复的定义是：补遗部分要与原件存在差异，但同时要保持美学意义上的建筑的整体统一。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注2】Merkel的先生，量子化学家和物理化学家，柏林洪堡大学物理化学和理论化学全职教授。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注3】这里的GAUSSIAN，即下文中的“高斯软件”，指的是是一个量子化学软件包，是应用最广泛的计算化学软件之一。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注4】伏尔克·贝克，德国政治家，绿党国会议员，公开的同性恋者，德国男女同性恋协会发言人，德国同性伴侣法案之父。2001年由他起草的生活伴侣关系法在德国通过，德国同性伴侣因此得以享有民事结合的权利。


	5. 后院的盐水泳池！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joachim请来泳池承建公司的Thomas Schneider在Klinsmann的后院建造泳池。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 建议配合久石让的からっぽのバケツ (空空的水桶)食用

Andy在前院录下了一段难得一见的画面：操持着园艺剪、高枝剪和修剪锯顽强“驯服”两棵野蛮疯长的橙树的专家，和枝叶散落一地的落败植物。半小时后，它们十分不情愿地变成了两个绿色的大球儿，人畜无害，规整极了。

 

“我可是注册风景园林师呢。”Joachim回过头对摄影师笑着说道。他插着腰，对自己的作品很满意。

 

“你就是有花艺师证书我都不奇怪。”

 

“那个还没有，不过有空可以去盖尔森基兴【注1】考一个哈哈。”

 

Oliver的关注点和大家不太一样，“居然这么节省？亲自修剪？我以为你会掏钱请个园艺师过来干活呢，Jogi。”

 

房内的水管都被包进内附吸音棉的长木箱里， 他们刚刚做过分贝测试，前后各冲水一次，降噪效果显著。

 

载着挖掘机的卡车和翻斗车缓缓开上引道，停在后院的空地上，车上跳下来两个人——Bierhoff已经十分熟悉的Meister，和一个留中长发，长得，嗯……有点桀骜不驯的年轻人。

 

“您好，我是Thomas。”对方倒是很客气地递出名片，声线也出奇的温和。Oliver看见波光粼粼的蓝色背景上引有“T.Schneider泳池承建公司”的白色字样，很是清凉，地址和联系方式旁边还画着一条笑得龇牙咧嘴的卡通鲨鱼，他刚想说长得有点像Finding Nemo里提倡素食主义的那条，但是很快意识到面前这位老板的笑容应该才是原型。

 

Schneider维持着他生人勿近的笑脸，一把揽过Meister的肩膀，很热络地介绍：“我和Fredi，在高专是同学。”顺手揉了揉Fredi炫酷的红发，Fredi低头笑着用手肘捅了捅他。

 

在他们操纵机械前，Thomas跟Joachim再次确认了一遍泳池的形状和大小，以及最为重要的，施工已经得到了批准。“市政府派来的监理今天下午就会到，那是免费的”Joachim对着镜头解释道，“泳池工程只有检验合格后才可以记入房产信息，算作增值工程，以后卖房时才可以在广告上明列出来。”

 

挖掘机轰隆隆发动，专家叹了口气，苦笑着补充道：“而且只有拿到了许可，邻居才不能投诉我们，确切地说，即使投诉也不会受理。”

 

“等等——我们要建室外泳池？”Oliver大喊，极力压过噪音。

 

“是室外恒温盐水卵石池表泳池。”Joachim也对着他耳朵高声回答道。

 

Andy给自己戴上了降噪耳机。

 

中午暂停作业时后院已经几乎没有草坪幸存，泥地上赫然露出一大一小两个坑，能看出深水区和SPA按摩池的雏形。

 

“为什么要特地做盐水池呢？”Oliver不解地请教Thomas。

 

Schneider的态度比他的外表友好许多，“啊呀，因为普通的氯消毒池气味糟糕，对皮肤也不好，盐水泳池类似天然海水，不会有这方面的问题。另外盐水泳池虽然前期投入比较大，但是定期维护费用比氯消毒池少多了。”

 

Oliver皱眉，“我家好像就是氯消毒池，没办法，买的时候配套设施就是那样了。”

 

“哈哈，其实可以改造成盐水池的。”

 

“真的？”

 

“是的，很方便的，交给我们专业公司，您就出去玩几天，然后我们帮您清洁维护一下水泵、过滤器、自动循环系统、自动水位控制系统和自动洁水系统，再装上盐水设备，回家就能好好享受啦。”

 

Oliver嘴角上扬，“那花费呢？”

 

“依具体情况而定，普通大小的私人泳池升级成盐水池大概需要2500欧元”Schneider附上一张详细的价目表，“前期我们会实地考察，然后在市政人员的监督下评估花费。”

 

于是Oliver兴致勃勃地跑去找专家商量什么时候帮他家改造泳池了。

 

“Jogi，我要友情价！”

 

“什么友情价？我可一向公私分明。”

 

“哼！”

 

下午市政人员Tim Meyer来到现场见证了挖掘工程的尾声，他只要一推眼镜，在场的人就不免有点紧张。另一边，新的炉灶、橱柜、浴缸和各种灯具电器陆续到货。四扇大落地窗都装上滑轨，原本昏暗闭塞的室内现在变成南北通透的敞亮空间，都是双层玻璃，当然，出于保温的考虑。

 

不过一会儿，床架和床垫也被工人们抬了进来。

 

“一共两个卧室，为什么有三张床？”外景主持人怀疑自己看错了。

 

专家艰难地吞咽了一下，“主卧是两张可以合在一起的一米五的床。这个也是我考虑到委托人因为工作，作息不规律，凌晨就寝的话可能会吵醒对方，长此以往这种琐事就会激化矛盾。分床睡就可以互不打扰了，而且随着年龄增长，人的睡眠质量会自然下降，会更需要相对独立的睡眠空间。另外有必要的时候两张床也能并在一起，我检查过的，不会有高低差……”他声音越来越小。

 

Oliver露出一个高深莫测的笑容，“说实话，Jogi，这是不是来源于你的经验教训，你有多少前任是半夜被你吵醒然后受不了走了的？”

 

Joachim低头扳着手指，嘴里念念有词：“一，二，三，四……太多了，我也不记得了。”

 

“好可怜哦！”Oliver仗着身高优势，母爱，不对，父爱泛滥地把专家圈进怀里，狠狠胡噜了几把他的头毛，宛如木法沙逗弄辛巴的温馨画面。

 

“我的发型！”专家挣扎着。

 

“就知道臭美！”

 

“我什么都没看见。”Andy扶额。

 

黄昏时分Meyer监理和Schneider一边交谈着一边走下引道。

 

“拜拜！”Oliver愉快地朝着他俩的背影嚷道。

 

Meyer停下步子，“事实上，按照流程，我还得再来九次，至少。你看啊，上钢筋一次，水泥喷浆一次，给排水一次，布电路一次，布气管一次，路面排水管一次，卵石喷表一次，安装设备一次，全面运行一次。所以，明天见？”

 

对于Oliver这样买房子时就有配套私人泳池，某种意义上也可以说是没见过什么世面的人来说，安装自动循环管路和压力喷头的施工过程就足以让他感到惊奇。

 

Schneider也自觉担负起解说员的指责。

 

“这个是除渣器，可以吸附池上漂浮的树叶花瓣等。”

 

“然后我们现在正在架设的是强力吸水管，它将池内水吸往过滤器，过滤后的水再经台阶下和正前方的两个管注回池内，循环往复。池底部的两个管也是连接过滤器的出水管，为安全起见，会盖上盖，吸力相对温和，能防止游泳人的头发被吸住在池底造成溺水事故……”

 

Bierhoff顿时捂着嘴笑了，“我想到以前看过一个短篇恐怖故事，也不恐怖，就是恶心，讲有个人被吸在池底，肠子什么都出来了，后来他什么都消化不了了……”

 

Löw沉着脸对Köpke耳语：“这段话剪掉。”

 

“收到。”

 

Schneider拧着眉毛捋了捋头发，继续讲解：“大家可以看到，按摩池上方的这四个管是压力喷头，开动时会产生强力水柱翻腾按摩。底下是两个连接过滤器的出水管，右侧的管是循环水的进水管。水经过池外的热水设备加热后流入按摩池，保证SPA所需的高温。同时，热水设备也负责在冬天将整个泳池的水加热，保证冬季游泳不受影响。”

 

“又是进水管又是出水管的，我怎么想到了小时候的数学应用题……”外景主持人托腮。

 

“这句话剪掉。”这次是摄影师自己说的。

 

“Thomas，你顺便给观众们解释一下恒温泳池是怎么选购加热机组的吧。”

 

“好咧。首先要计算泳池所需的加热量，共包括四个部分：水面蒸发和传导损失的热量，池壁和池底传导损失的热量，管道的净化水设备损失的热量和补充水加热需要的热量。那么冬季泳池表面蒸发损失的热量等于热量换算系数×与泳池水温相等的饱和蒸汽的蒸发汽化潜热×（0.0174×泳池水面上的风速+0.0229）×（与泳池水温相等的饱和空气的水蒸汽分压力-泳池的环境空气的水蒸汽压力）×泳池的水表面面积×（760÷当地的大气压力），室外泳池水面上的风速通常计为2.0～3.0m/s，那么查阅相关参数后就可以求得解……”

 

“而泳池的池底、池壁、管道和设备等传导所损失的热量，占泳池水表面蒸发损失热量的 20% ……”

 

“最后泳池补水加热所需的热量等于热量换算系数×泳池每日的补充水量×池水密度×（池水温度-池水补充水温）÷加热时间，池水温度我们通常设为26～28℃……”

 

“……就这样经计算得出泳池每小时损失的热量，再以此为依据选购相应马力的泳池机组就可以了。”

 

三月即将结束的一个上午，这个程序有些复杂的后院私人泳池在市政人员的监察下全面运行着。与此同时，Joachim一月底在埃森国际植物花卉园艺展【注1】上订购的一株十分名贵的鸡爪槭也在它的新居落户。这喜阴的植物被种在朝北的后院，坐在下沉式的客厅便能透过落地窗欣赏一番，旁逸斜出，非常秀丽优美。

 

泳池四周的空地上重新铺好了草皮。池表附着的白黑褐三色的细滑碎卵石，触感柔滑舒适，而池水则显出淡蓝色，波光粼粼，装饰效果极佳，也让人心情舒畅。

 

泳池台阶上还嵌有一个深蓝色的小圆片，上面的“T. Schneider”是终身保修的凭证，卡通鲨鱼咧嘴大笑。Bierhoff很想知道Schneider的泳池承建公司有没有在汉堡和不莱梅开展业务，以及是否受阻。毕竟，住在沿海城市的人，对灾难片里海啸后鲨鱼被冲进自家泳池的片段心有余悸，可能不太愿意看到快乐的鲨鱼，即使是这么迷你的一条。

 

当Meyer宣布工程测试合格后，所有人都如释重负地仰面躺倒在后院的露台上。

 

“《值得等待的房子》的第一个私人泳池！”Oliver很是兴奋，作势要脱掉外衣，“你们都别拦着我，我要下去好好享受。”

 

Joachim笑了，“去吧，没人拦着你。”

 

Andy闷闷地提醒道：“《值得等待的房子》第一次重大播出事故。”

 

——

 

VCR放完后，Podolski依旧痴痴地看着屏幕上的浅蓝色水体不肯挪开眼。

 

“泳池……”

 

“我也要泳池……”

 

“什么？你说你要造价五万欧元的室外恒温盐水卵石池表泳池？”他的搭档嘿嘿笑着。

 

“行吧，那我先存够五万……”

 

“泳池都花了五万，不得要五十万的房子才配？”

 

“好，那我先存够五十五万……”

 

“房子都五十万了，不得请每平米设计费两千块钱的建筑师帮你装修？不得请最好的园丁、管家、厨子？啊，物欲呀物欲，人是不知满足的……”Bastian垂头夸张叹气道。

 

“你够了，Basti。”

 

“虽然这段VCR的重点是后院景观，不过我看房子也差不多弄好了”Merkel在桌上那个模型旁比划出了车库的形状，“现在外墙是白色的，很简洁大方。”

 

Lukas点头，“是的，我也注意到了，而且新的屋檐特别长。”

 

“你觉得那么长的屋檐的作用是什么呢？”

 

“那不就是遮阴？给露台挡雨？方便收集雨水？”

 

“咦，我突然想起来，那些旧衣服还真是被送去做成吸音棉了，而且降噪效果还真好啊”Bastian并不知道刚刚片段里的吸音棉加工厂的画面其实录制于搬家当天，只不过Köpke把它剪在了分贝测试前，“果然我猜对了，你们快表扬我。”

 

“表扬表扬。”两人啪啪鼓掌。

 

“另外我觉得冲水声音变小后不仅不打扰家人，个人的使用感受也会更好”Angela犹豫了一下，“你们有过这样的经历吗？就是半夜，四周很寂静，厕所空间本身就不大，灯光又昏暗，而这时突然出现的一连串声音尤其是冲水声，这种似乎由外界强行冲进的感受，让人很害怕，有时候过很久心率才能平稳下来。”

 

“我！”Lukas举手，“我就是这样！我平时不怕黑，但半夜完全听不得冲水声，按下按钮就想赶紧锁门然后跑回床上。”

 

“好，等你生日的时候我送你一个冲水声音超大的马桶，发动机轰鸣，涡轮增压器咆哮……”

 

“你真的够了，Basti！”

 

——

 

1983年五月，Klinsmann背着书包，早早等在建筑学院的图书馆前。

 

门在他背后打开了，他转身，看见穿红色短袖和牛仔裤的Löw，上衣的下摆塞进提得略高的裤腰里，耳钉换成了很低调的黑色小方块，脸颊被鲜艳的衣服衬得有点苍白。

 

那双绿眼睛里盛着倦意与惊喜。

 

“我怎么不知道学院的图书馆是二十四小时开放的？”Klinsmann马上注意到了自习区里唯一亮着台灯的那张书桌，上面堆满了文献。他很自然地把书包放在了对面的座位上。

 

“当然不是”Löw低着头笑了，跟上他的步子回到桌前，“只不过我有钥匙。”

 

Jürgen有满腹疑问，自去年新王宫一别，他只见过Joachim三次。

 

第一次，在学院组织的化学知识竞赛上，准确地说，是在获奖公示上看到了他的名字。

 

第二次，是一个月前，台球社举办了一届盛大的“全校斯诺克业余赛”。考虑到大家的水平实在过于业余，为了弥补观赏性，组委会设置了非常严苛的dress code。Jürgen对这项击打五彩小球的安静运动毫无兴趣，甚至认为选手前瞻布局的复杂程度不下国际象棋。所以他仅仅隔着玻璃门旁观了半局，然后他捕捉到了小助教的身影，十分不情愿的样子，虽然白衬衫黑马甲和领结让他看上去精致极了。Joachim为了瞄准一只远处的粉球，上身缓缓伏在球桌上，同时将髋部靠上桌沿，于是整个人仿佛趴在球桌上，沉着又危险，目光坚定，志在必得，像一头骄傲的狮子。

 

Jürgen没有意识到自己屏住了呼吸，觉得他那煞有介事的动作，怎么说呢，很有仪式感。

 

第三次，是在上周看到的另一份获奖公示上，Joachim所在的小组在以“重新设计巴黎维莱特公园”为主题的第20届国际学生景观设计竞赛上获得一等奖。

 

提到公园设计，Klinsmann就不得不想到他那难缠的风景园林课：要全方位了解各种卵石、草坪格、排水材料和园林石，要掌握观赏植物与绿化工程的种植养护知识，还要记下每一种方花格天花板的专有名词……更为可怕的是以超高的不及格率闻名全院的严厉的Beckenbauer教授，以及他带的两个研究生Lothar Matthäus和Andreas Brehme，其实，这两位并不可怕。Jürgen明白过早评判他人不是个好习惯，但他时常会想，关于喷泉与池塘造景的教学内容，关于防腐木、雕塑和华盖的搭配的技巧，换做Joachim讲解会是怎样？

 

不知不觉中，Joachim似乎成为了一个衡量的标准。

 

Joachim所属小组的组长就是Lothar，Jürgen很清楚Lothar能力出众，但他还是很难想象这两个人是如何团队协作的，他们看起来是完全不同的两种人。

 

“怎么这么早就来了？”Löw关切地问道。

 

尽管他们几个月没见，Joachim还是和以前一样关心他，关注他的学业，没有主动回避他。

 

他哀嚎了一嗓子，“风景园林的Projekt，焦头烂额啊。”

 

Joachim抿嘴笑了，“给我看看？”

 

没错，在土方工程、建筑工程、给排水工程、照明工程、弱电工程与水景工程开始之前，在生疏运用假山叠石工艺之前，在考虑生物防治的工作之前，在把法兰管接头换成“红宝石”级攻击性核潜艇上装配的更牢固且节省空间的施特劳勃管接头之前，他还得做个调研。看看教材上是怎么写的？这样一份理想的调查问卷要能“了解人们户外活动的各类空间与场所的需求”、“场地分析”、“功能整合”、“研究相关社会经济文化因素”……哇，听起来是不是好高大上，都能直接发SCI了？

 

“你是你们小组组长？”Joachim翻着那些材料漫不经心地问道。

 

“你怎么知道？”

 

“因为你看起来格外焦虑”对方一字一顿，忽然换用了很轻松的语调，“好吧，其实是因为分工名单就写在这儿呢。”

 

Jürgen不满地嘟哝了几声。

 

“当组长首先就要学会把工作派下去，让组员们忙起来，你等着他们把各自的材料图纸弄好，再写报告就好了，真的，别管太多，别从头到尾盯着每一个细节，心累。”Joachim半认真半开玩笑地说。

 

“既然组长这么清闲，你为什么不当？”

 

Joachim垂下眼睑回忆了一下，“哦，那是因为，那个比赛，规定了只能风景园林专业的学生当组长。”

 

“所以你是在隐晦地向我控诉Lothar把活都推给你了吗？”

 

“我可没这么说。”

 

“我不管，我要在习题课上跟他告状。”

 

“那你去告吧”Joachim依旧微笑着，“等我一下，找本书。”

 

他起身，消失在书架丛林中，两分钟后抱着一本《市场营销学》回来了。

 

“坐过来吧”他搬出了身旁的椅子，摊开书，“先来看看你的选项设置，我呢，有时候在问卷里会放进重复的问题，但是两个问题下的选项顺序要打乱，这样你能很快判断出人们是不是在乱填……”

 

他就这么手把手地教着Jürgen，如何让样本更具代表性，“比如说如果只在校园和市中心调查，偏差一定会非常大”，让每一个问句的表述更清晰易懂，调整选项确保它们能包含所有情况，“要把特定的过敏患者也纳入考虑范围”以及“询问调查对象他们偏好的观赏性植物时，最好在每个选项后简单写明它的高度、花期、颜色，等等”。

 

“……最重要的是，比起在大街上撒大网发传单，先找到某个特定群体再进行调查，问卷回收率会高一些，总之，一定要把回收地址写得一目了然。等收回来后，再放到SPSS上跑，那些就不用我讲了。”

 

“谢谢！”

 

Jürgen看向他，发现他十分疲惫。

 

“所以Löw先生，您又是为什么在这儿待了一个通宵呢？”他跨坐在椅子上，抱着椅背。

 

“项目论文，你以后就知道了。”

 

自习室里只有他们两个人，厚重的玻璃窗把凉风隔绝在外，屋内稍有些热气，难以流通。

 

“恭喜你！”他长久地注视着Joachim，直到对方脸颊微红，是的，有点闷。

 

“我呀，上学期报名参加了Stöckack广场核心区域的重新设计大赛，结果复赛阶段被刷下来了。”

 

“慢慢来，慢慢来”他听见对方温柔的声音，“很多人都是三年级才开始参加大型竞赛的。

 

“我这儿还有一份设计相关大赛名录。”

 

上面做了详细的笔记。

 

“不……我，我复印一份就好了。”

 

“没事，你拿着吧。前面画了红色三角的都是我觉得主办方比较有权威的赛事，还有一些在美国举办的，我印象里有机场概念设计一类的，都很不错，可以关注一下。不过对英语有一定要求，比如什么扭矩啊，弯矩啊，柱子粗细啊，这些即便读过英文教材也不太有机会接触到。好好准备，你没问题的。”

 

Klinsmann简直觉得无以为报，脱口而出：“要我帮你做毕设沙盘吗，Joachim？”

 

“不要。”Löw很直接地拒绝了，仿佛换了个人。

 

他食指轻轻摩擦着桌面，“你是不是听人说，帮高年级学生做模型，是什么不成文的规定，而且对方之后也会指导你，作为回报？”

 

Klinsmann只能默默点头。

 

Joachim叹气，“不需要这样的，你有任何问题，直接来问我就好了。”

 

他不想把这一切变成交易。

 

他不想把Jürgen当作是个普通组员，他不喜欢听Jürgen叫他小助教，即便是开玩笑，他都不愿意被当作是某个具有实际权威的、能控制他人前程的人。他担心有一天无法克制自己，然后他们之间的轻松友好的交流就有可能变成“我这么做是因为爱你，相信我，我不会伤害你的”和“如果我不想这么做，你就再也不为我答疑了吗？”之类的丑恶对话，光是想想都觉得窒息。

 

如果他和Jürgen一样大就好了。

 

“你眉心长了一颗痘，你的青春期还没有过去吗，Löw先生？”

 

“那只是因为我最近作息不规律，油脂分泌失调，再加上糖分摄入过多的缘故，而且我的青春期早就过去了，年轻的Klinsmann先生。”

 

好吧，Jürgen又提醒了他一遍。

 

“Jogi，我刚刚在开玩笑呢，你要学着听懂什么是玩笑话。对了，今年暑假我想办一个睡衣派对，大概在我生日前后，我们可以烤肉，看《豪门恩怨》和午夜惊悚片，大醉一场，你想来吗？”

 

对方半天没有回应，于是他笑着补充道：“不是在面包店，在城北区，我一个亲戚留下来的房子里，他说我可以随意过去玩。你过来吗，Jogi，就我们两个，告诉我你最怕什么，我买来吓你……”

 

“对不起，但是我要实习。”他很干脆地说。

 

他知道Jürgen所说的睡衣派对大概是两个男生穿着宽大T恤抓着手柄直到半夜的活动。

 

而他想象的场面，他甚至不能跟任何人说。

 

他看见那双浅蓝色的眼睛里充满了失落、不解和难以置信，从没意识到一段对话这样需要尽快结束。

 

“对不起，但是我想要趴一会儿，你可以四十分钟后叫醒我吗？”他俯下身，紧张极了。

 

图书馆很闷。

 

Jürgen用嗓子眼“嗯”了一声。

 

他听见椅子摇动的声音，脚步声逐渐远去。

 

Jürgen终于受不了他了吗？要躲得远远的吗？

 

窗户打开了，凉爽的清风裹挟着橙花的香气吹进自习室。

 

身边的椅子小小地抱怨了两声，随后传来翻找纸张的声音。

 

Joachim把笑容藏在臂弯里。

 

Jürgen为他打开了一扇窗。

 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】盖尔森基兴是德国花艺师协会总部所在城市。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注2】德国埃森国际植物、园艺、及花卉展览会，是世界规模最大、水平最高、最具影响力的国际专业植物展览会之一。


	6. 改造中的愚人节快乐！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 愚人节这天，Joachim感觉诸事不顺。

1984年6月，Jürgen和他的小组在建筑学院城市规划基础教授Vogts的带领下去往华盛顿参加由美国建筑师协会联合多所高校举办的城市密度设计竞赛。这项赛事原本主要面向建筑师和工程师，不过今年首次赋予相关专业的学生的参赛资格。参赛场地位于乔治·华盛顿大学的体育馆，馆内已经划分好区域，成群布置着众多设计用绘图桌、普通圆桌、椅子和各式工具。尽管离国家广场不远，但他们并没有空闲观光，甚至没有时间结识来自巴黎综合理工、奥斯陆大学、包豪斯大学等地的代表队成员。人人着手调整桌面的高度与倾斜角，直到自己最适应的程度，仔细地一一检查提供的文具和绘图纸，不时原地走动一下，在题目公布前努力倒时差。

 

按照规定，Vogts教授不能提供场外指导，但他至少想尽可能提供些精神支持，于是在比赛正式开始前，教授慢悠悠地讲着“闭上双眼，想一想蓝天，想一想绿草，想一想比完了我们去曼哈顿怎么好好玩……别想啤酒，别给我惹事”的话让众人放松心情。

 

身为组长的Jürgen体会到强烈的不真实感，仿佛昨天他才从Joachim那里拿到设计相关大赛名录、第一次知道这项被他标记了红色三角的比赛。

 

因为需要出门在外十来天，尽管他从不需要临时突击，但为保险起见，Jürgen还是把大部分考试都安排在暑假后。这是他第一次坐长途飞机，第一次自己摸索着填写入境单和申报单，第一次来到大洋对岸……途中大部分时间他都陷入昏睡，只有在半个小时前，道旁的志愿者——应该都是学生会的人——微笑着用英文帮他们引路时，他才确信自己真的到了美国。

 

题目明细很快被发下来，他给每位组员都分了一份，同时大声朗读：“……如何更好处理日益增长的城市密度的问题，并希望参赛者通过新的思想理念来设计，以创新型的设计理念赋予社区权力，并让社区有着自给自足的能力。参赛者从拿到题目到项目提交截止时间只有120小时，在这段有限时间内，需要完成一项综合设施和社会相关的设计任务。”

 

只有120小时。

 

这是今年的新规定。

 

体育馆内骤然嘈杂起来。Jürgen深呼吸了一次，他不能慌，他是组长，没什么好怕的，他们只有五天，别人也只有五天，他们最多只能完成方案设计，那就现实一点，不必去担心其他小组能否连施工图设计都做完。

 

“我明白为什么要在体育馆比了”他微笑着说，“累了可以睡在地上，还有浴室能用，都不用帮我们订酒店了。”

 

气氛稍稍轻松了一点。他们随之展开讨论，从理念雏形到具体分工，最后由Klinsmann将设计主题确定为非正式住宅区的再开发。

 

这是Jürgen人生中睡得最少的120个小时，即使考试季他也没这么连轴转过。组员们偶尔停下笔互相打趣“目光呆滞，脸色灰黄，命不久矣”，彻夜修改图纸直到听见鸟叫，调侃“丧钟为我而鸣”，但去洗手间往脸上狠拍几次冷水后，镜中映出的布满血丝的眼睛依然充满青春的希望与傲气。Jürgen恍惚间觉得，支撑他的远不是咖啡因，而是某种意志。尽管明白越是深思熟虑，构想便愈发成熟完善，但也懂得舍弃与放下，懂得不患得患失。

 

在轮到他们小组上台展示前，甚至在主持人念出学校名字的几秒时间里，他仍然在纸上写着只有他自己能看懂的关键词，调整着腹稿的措辞与层次。他的心跳得很快，体育馆顶棚的灯光十分刺眼，但是一拿起话筒，遍及全身的战栗就变成一口流利的美音，牺牲速度以尽可能避免紧张时蹦出的无用衔接词，配合适当的停顿与手势，阐释设计理念。等他在掌声中走下台阶的时候才意识到刚刚只顾着与评委们眼神交流，忘了后面还有乌央乌央的几百人。

 

待所有小组完成展示，体育馆里如释重负躺在地上的人已经过半。带队老师们也终于被放进场，共同等待着最后结果。

 

“……在学生组拿到第一名的是斯图加特大学代表队的方案。”

 

Vogts教授第一个欢呼出声。

 

“……以非正式住宅区的再开发为主题，设计简洁，风格前卫，体现出他们对建筑与城市规划的可持续发展理念的深入理解。”

 

Jürgen被同学们抱了起来。

 

主持人后面的话他一个字都没听进去，他如此疲惫又如此清醒，他想在床上躺够48个小时，也想通宵狂欢。第一名，他们是第一名，他第一次参加国际设计大赛就拿到了冠军，他毫不怀疑未来会有更多的荣耀等着他。回想五天前，他的思路多么清晰，大家的分工多么合理，而这个团队里的每个人都无比可靠，包括在课堂上就多次强调过可持续理念的教授。

 

还有Joachim，虽然他不在这里，但是Joachim教会了他多少东西啊。

 

小组里没一个人满21岁，所以那天晚上他们只能就着可乐庆功，在异国感到很不尽兴。

 

翌日清晨，大家乘上开往纽约的灰狗巴士，按照Vogts的话说，是“去见见世面”。这群孩子们对曼哈顿的高层建筑群如数家珍，但真正坐上罗斯福岛的空中缆车、在高楼间穿行而过时，还是难掩激动。

 

纽约是个多么奇妙的城市啊，Jürgen走在路上，感觉阳光几乎直射在脸上，无处遮阴，似乎他们把所有的植物都塞进了中央公园。他能相对顺畅地阅读一篇英文的建筑学术期刊，却被贝果店里的菜单难住。他能用英文流利演讲，但Banana Republic的店员问他想不想成为会员时就几乎听不明白。连着参观完弗里克收藏馆、古根海姆博物馆和MoMA后，他意识到自己对这个极为繁华而又带着几分随意的大都市产生了难以言说的喜爱之情。

 

确切地说，可能是对整个美国的憧憬，对更为自在、多元、热闹的环境的憧憬。

 

他完全可以想象自己在此学习生活的样子。

 

他觉得任何人在这里都能得到自己渴望的事物。

 

于是那天下午，他没有跟着大部队去洛克菲勒中心，没有去康尼岛海滩，也没有回位于上西区的青年旅社。Jürgen相信自己未来会在这里停留，所以他不需要掐着点从一个景点急急忙忙地赶去下一个，他以后会有很多时间。

 

被那么多人评价为过于复杂的地铁系统，Klinsmann居然没有片刻迷失过。他独自四处探索着街道与建筑，观察行色匆匆的人群，鲜亮的出租车，坐在信号灯下摆弄着一架白色竖琴的街头艺术家。他就这么转悠，然后在某栋建筑楼窗边看见几面印着“NYU”的紫色旗帜。

 

斯图加特大学的建筑学院环绕着一座小小的城市公园，而眼前的这所学校全然散落在热闹都市之中。小助教说过择校要在繁华的地方，他想。Klinsmann看了一会儿街边正在进行测量作业的学生，接着鼓起勇气找去了Admission Office。那里的老师十分热情友好，耐心地告诉他申请所需的材料和最低分数，而他学英语之余抱着“顺便考考”的心态参加的各种测试也终于派上了用场。

 

“但是德国的绩点系统和美国完全不一样，我需要自己换算还是？”

 

“不，你也可以把成绩单上的评分细则翻译成英文，请你们学校的审核部的老师签字，说明一下，然后一起寄过来。”

 

好的，比他想象的方便。

 

“不过，学费还是有点贵啊。”他不好意思地说，加上生活费就更贵了。

 

“你可以凭成绩和获奖证书申请奖学金，我们也有针对留学生的奖学金”对方找出一张单子递给他，“剩余的部分依然困难的话，还可以申请助学贷款。”

 

他若有所思地点点头，“谢谢。”

 

“那么，希望明年秋天再见到你。”老师笑着说。

 

他就这样迅速地决定好了自己的未来。

 

回程的飞机上，Jürgen小睡一阵后被黑帮电影里冗长的枪战戏吵醒，他对剧情不感兴趣，越过走道加入纸牌大军显然也太妨碍其他旅客，于是顺手翻起了杂志，干巴巴的文章和夺目的广告大片后出现了所谓的“送礼指南”，每一件都闪闪发亮，价格更让人惊叹。众多昂贵商品中有一枚羽状花纹的阿玛尼领带夹吸引了他的注意力，它看起来很精巧，很低调，很内敛，很适合一个人。

 

如果按照一学期补课，两学期上课考试，一学期项目论文，一学期实习，最后一学期毕业论文的安排来算，不出意外的话，Löw马上就要毕业了。

 

真奇怪，他怎么总想着Löw？

 

在介绍设计灵感与材质的华丽文案后，有一句十分俏皮的“想要拴他一辈子吗？送给你心爱的人吧。”

 

Jürgen顿时感到口干舌燥。

 

这不仅仅是因为万米高空中的缺水环境，这句广告词也没有吓着他。他想到Joachim以实习回绝睡衣派对的那天晚上，他难受得整晚没睡好。他想到小助教羞涩的笑容，机敏的调侃，耐心的讲解与指导。还有他多么渴望能一直坐在他身边。

 

这种感伤，喜悦和时时刻刻的想念早就超越了友情的范畴。

 

为什么他现在才意识到呢？

 

家人仍在店里忙碌，没空接他，于是他先回到城北的房子里，放下行李后，走过两个街区，在一座书报亭前压低了帽檐，遮住半张脸，沉下嗓音问老板要一本最新的DU & ICH，老板熟门熟路地把杂志装进黑色塑料袋里再递给他。Jürgen低头疾步走在路上，把袋子死死抱在胸前，终于坐在沙发上时才松了一口气。

 

他打开电视，史努比正躺在屋顶上发呆。Jürgen耳根发热，他很少怀疑自己，也许这份怀疑也太过冒险了，然而仅仅决定买回杂志这件事本身，似乎就已经证明了什么。

 

他手指颤抖着打开杂志，骄傲游行相关的新闻快览后的第一个主题是“吻”，Jürgen看着图片上两个沉浸在激情与疯狂中的男人，呼吸变得粗重。而当他读到“经常吃零食，喜欢咬吸管或者笔帽，总之嘴上动个不停的人，吻技通常不错”时，一下子满脸通红。

 

他回忆着Jogi答疑中途停下舔嘴唇的动作，如何低着头咬圆珠笔按钮，又是如何用舌尖把冰激凌推进口中，以及趴在桌球台上时被织物修饰得很好的腰臀线条。

 

Jürgen捂住了脸。

 

这天晚上他梦到小助教躺在床上，自己则站在床尾看着他。Jogi安静地侧卧，他穿着黑色短袖，被子只盖到腰部，他先后取下了耳钉和手表，放在床头柜上，然后闭上眼睛，手缩在胸前，嘴角上扬，好像在等候什么。

 

第二天他跨进市中心某家精品店的大门，他想要送Jogi一份更独特，更有纪念意义的礼物，而且最好不要像领带夹那么直白。他行李箱里的从纽约买回的那些作品集，画册和装着熨斗大厦、布鲁克林桥与史努比的雪花球们，只能说是普通的毕业礼物。他的钱包装着几年来在电影院售票处打工、在球场外卖烤肠、在大众4S店兼职攒下的收入，可是今天他一点都不心疼。

 

Jürgen首先挑中了一支细长的打火机，十分优雅，他有些不好意思地向店员问道：“我也不是很懂这些……我打算送给朋友，他马上要毕业了，他比我大几岁，您觉得这个合适吗？”

 

“可是这个是S.dubtnt的女式打火机”店员笑了，“那些才是男式的，要不您再选一选？”

 

Jürgen很不自然地咧开嘴，他在右手边几个展柜里明显更笨重的打火机前考虑了很久，其中一支正面有精美典雅的纹饰，而背面印着一只戴高筒礼帽的猫，他觉得可爱极了。

 

“这款Sillem's纯银珐琅雕花烟斗打火机非常适合送礼和收藏，全手工打造，斜45°角出火可以避免灼伤斗口……”眼尖的店员介绍道，“它的设计具有古典美，同时融合了轻松俏皮的元素，不会太老气，年轻人也可以用。”

 

“我就要这个。”

 

Jürgen拎着一个小小的纸袋子走在去宿舍楼的路上，步子轻得快要飞起来。他特意让店员简单包装，不要礼盒，他不想显得太隆重。Jogi会喜欢吗？Jogi一定会喜欢的。他想念他的绿眼睛，他想紧紧抱着他，绝不松手。他会大声告诉他，这可不是什么毕业礼物。

 

他走进那栋红色的宿舍楼，他早就知道Jogi住在哪个房间，尽管他从没有来过。转角上楼，感到胸腔里的化学反应越发剧烈。然而那扇门大开着，里面是宿管和一个他不认识的人，也许过来暑期交流？地上有一个大箱子，房间里空空荡荡。

 

他心一沉。

 

“请问，Löw先生呢？”

 

“你说Joachim啊，他参加工作了。”

 

“不参加……毕业典礼吗？”

 

“研究生哪有什么毕业典礼哟，小伙子，你以后就知道了，导师让你走才能走，导师让你再留一个学期就得继续留，还有一些不用补课的冬天就毕业了，怎么可能再聚一起。”

 

“哦。”

 

“你有事找他吗，要不要去记一下他家庭住址？”

 

“不，不用，谢谢，我还是想当面交给他，他有些东西，落在我这儿了。”

 

Jogi不声不响地走了。

 

Jogi在他出国比赛的时候走了。

 

他连他的传呼机号码都不知道。

 

他甚至没有想过，Jogi可能真的并不喜欢自己。他实在摸不着头脑，小助教对他很好很好，可是小助教也同他保持着距离。

 

从那天起，Jürgen把打火机时刻揣在身上。

 

——

 

2004年4月1日，改造现场。

 

“为什么要把屋檐设计得这么宽呢，专家？”

 

“因为斯图加特市夏至时的正午太阳高度角约为65°，这样的屋檐可以避免让阳光射入室内，让屋内过于炎热。而冬至时的正午太阳高度角约为18°，到时延伸出去的屋檐可以将阳光引入房间。所以它能起到随季节调节采光和室温的作用。”

 

以上对话便是节目组今天成功开展的全部工作，因为建筑师随后陆续接到五个电话，被告知他定制的马赛克还要多等两个工作日才能送到，沙发不知现在何处，就连一向按时完工的Miro居然也说鞋柜还得再缓缓。

 

这是都要赶着给他过愚人节吗？

 

“存储卡出了点问题。”Andy冷不丁来了一句。

 

“全白录了？”Oliver看起来比专家更抓狂。

 

“我们之前去声学实验室那一段损坏了，就这”他很机械地笑了两声，“愚人节快乐，哈哈哈，看来我们要再去一趟了。”

 

“可是我现在哪有空再去申请使用实验室啊……”Joachim皱眉，接着开始认真地啃指甲。

 

话虽这么说，他还是很快联系了建筑声学助理教授Balakov，老朋友爽快地让他们赶紧过来。建筑学院的声学实验室今天显得格外大，一个人也没有，桌上电脑旁有声级计和十二面体扬声器，地上则堆着许多模型和建材。

 

“你的学生们呢？”

 

“小兔崽子们上街反战游行去了。”

 

“年轻真好。”

 

大家都笑了。

 

助理教授想起了自己还没这么魁梧时，去剧院计算混响时间与扩散场距离的经历；外景主持人大概回忆起了他在学生会的时光；至于摄影师，脑中浮现出的是他背着相机和记者团的朋友们一起乘火车去柏林，只为给校报提供更多素材，那时他留着两撇小胡子，非常之沧桑。

 

其实实验内容并不复杂，只需证明在可选择的众多外墙材料中，谁的隔音性能最好即可。

 

“我们是该装作这是第一次实验，演出‘哎呀真没想到，竟然是杉木板最隔音’的感觉，还是直接告诉观众之前的记录丢了，所以我才一点都不惊奇？”Bierhoff问。

 

“我觉得你不要演比较好。”Joachim建议。

 

“Jogi，我记得上次弄完后你还顺便给观众们介绍了一下哈斯效应和其他建筑声学的基本概念。”Balakov补充。

 

“好的我一会儿再说一遍。”

 

就在实验顺利完成后，建筑师的手机响了，来来电人是Bobic。

 

“喂？Fredi，怎么了？”

 

“委托人过来了，Jogi。”

 

“你不是在开玩笑吧？”

 

-TBC-


	7. 委托人驾到

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klinsmann终于来到改造现场，提出想看看设计初稿、三维模型和采购明细，于是跟随节目组去往建筑师家。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 建议配合Phil Collins的Against All Odds食用。

Löw走下车时看见了站在引道尽头的Klinsmann，这张面容在电视和报刊上出现过很多次，但对Löw来说，他还是习惯把他的委托人同二十年前的那个年轻学生的样子相比较。Klinsmann剪短了头发，刘海不再厚厚地盖着前额，气质变得更为冷峻。他穿着一件难以形容的红色冲锋衣，问题不在颜色而在材质，过强的反光让他看起来像是礼盒上的彩带，牛仔裤的裤脚有点脱线，帆布鞋脏兮兮的，他双手抱在胸前，仅用食指勾起一个袋子。

 

但这全都不影响他的英俊。他和从前一样不在意搭配，这也许是在生活中没有人替他上心穿着的佐证，没有一个陪伴他、照顾他的人，他身上也没有任何配饰。Löw从这些细节中提取到难以描述的喜悦，和随之而来的困惑。然后他们的目光相遇了，金发男人嘴角上扬，似乎把他的心思尽收眼底，专家瞬间有掩住双颊的冲动。

 

“刚下飞机就去Grand Café Planie打包了一点吃的给大家。”委托人笑着说，很自然地把手里的袋子交给专家，Löw不知所措地接过来，他这才注意到一旁坐在防水布上吃着蛋糕的Fredi等不明真相的人。很多委托人在改造中途都会亲自下厨给施工队和摄制组打打牙祭，或者自己来工地帮忙，消失三个月然后用现成甜点打发大家的实在前所未有。

 

“那么请问Klinsmann先生，您今天突然过来这是……”Bierhoff比划着意义不明手势，大概忘了怎么组织语言。

 

“我想看看设计初稿、三维模型和采购明细。”对方微笑着答道，语气轻松，表情友善，却让在场的人都感到莫大的压力。

 

Löw低着头，“那些都在我家里。”

 

“那就去你家吧。”

 

Andy觉得车子里再也不可能比现在更安静了，作为司机，他倒不是不享受这样的驾驶环境，但这氛围也太诡异了点——他们的建筑师，僵硬地抱着蛋糕盒，一言不发；后排的主持人，因为努力地想找话题，坐立不安，像得了多动症；另一个建筑师，十分自在地稳坐在位置上，偶尔瞟一眼其他人，对他之前看到的变化不作评价。

 

Löw的家在城中区的内卡街，地段很好，站在二楼的露台上能看见宫殿花园中园里茂密的红栎和明亮的湖水。他把Klinsmann和Köpke带到书房，为他打开电脑，“……这些都在Rhino3D里。”看到Andy不解的目光后才意识到他紧张到忘了委托人也是建筑师。

 

他留Andy一个人拍摄，想着赶紧做点什么，得让大脑运转恢复正常。他把蛋糕收拾进冰箱，厨房里Oliver很不见外地洗着水果，全方位无死角地点评着委托人，他频频点头，其实什么都没听进去。

 

书房里，Klinsmann简单划了两下鼠标就退出界面，把摄影师当作空气，自顾自摆弄起桌上的各种用具，好像订书机是什么新鲜玩具。当他发现房间里没有相框或是合影时，脸上露出了满意的笑容。他继续探索着专家井井有条的书柜，在一摞摆放整齐的El Croquis、A+U和domus【注1】里发现了夹着书签的一本，翻开它，接着读到了01年自己的一篇访谈。

 

照片上的他露出标志性的微笑，一旁的小字写着“当被问到在美国生活16年后，是否会怀念德国时，Klinsmann笑了，随后很认真地回答，他从没有过乡愁，他在哪里工作，就以哪里为生活重心。”

 

他迅速合上书页。他觉得杂志上的自己很冰冷，很无情，很陌生。同时又觉得此刻的自己太幼稚也太不成熟了。那些他以为早已画上句号的故事突然出现了明确的转机，Jogi标记了他的访谈，Jogi仍然关注着他。

 

“看得怎么样啦？”Oliver抱着水果盆走进来，Andy耸了耸肩。

 

“来个苹果？”

 

Klinsmann上下打量着笑嘻嘻的外景主持人，直到那张脸开始发白，呼吸都快要哆嗦，才不客气地拿着苹果咬了一大口。

 

“这个，您，觉得还满意吗？有什么需要修改的吗？还是觉得费用太高了？”

 

“有一些细节我想和专家单独商量一下。”他含混不清地说。

 

Oliver刚说完一个“哦”就被Andy连人带水果盆拽了出去。

 

“我还没吃蛋糕呢！”

 

——

 

“就在我们渐渐习惯了没有委托人的时候……”Angela略不安地搓着手。

 

Bastian也有点被吓到了，“他居然出现了！”

 

“不说好也不说不好，还皮笑肉不笑的”Lukas抱着自己抖了抖，“我觉得如果说专家是那种语重心长地让你重做方案的老板，那委托人就是呵呵笑着，啥也不说，还帮你订份夜宵，让你又感动又忐忑，糊里糊涂自己就把方案重做了的老板。”

 

“你这都是什么形容啊。”

 

——

 

Klinsmann叼着半个苹果来到客厅，他直接坐在地毯上，从这个角度观察着厨房的格局。Löw给他倒了一杯冰水，随后很拘谨地窝在沙发里，手放在膝盖下。

 

首先打破沉默的是Klinsmann，他伸出手陷入地毯的长毛里来回摸索着，“刚刚好像有一小块苹果从我嘴里飞出去了。”

 

“它会长出来的。”Löw脱口而出。

 

金发男人大笑，“我想起来，听过的一个心灵鸡汤故事，讲一个小男孩去他爷爷的农场过暑假，他想种个西瓜，他爷爷说好，就陪他在一棵橡树下播种了瓜子，他等不及，总是问怎么还没发芽，爷爷就说耐心等待吧，然后第二天下午他再去看的时候，树下居然真的有一个西瓜，他欢天喜地抱回了家，这是他第一次满怀希望地等到了成果。很多年后他才知道西瓜是爷爷放在那里的。”

 

Löw安静地听他讲完，从吧台上的水果盆里拿出另一个苹果，放在地毯上。

 

“我也给你种一个。”

 

Klinsmann只觉得自己的呼吸都凝滞了，在这么多年后，Jogi依然保持着他特有的幽默，能让他们立即回到最熟悉的相处模式中，他觉得他可爱极了。

 

“那我就学不会等待的意义了。”

 

“为什么要学会呢？”Löw看着自己的指甲。

 

对方深呼吸一次，“你的书房里没有和别人的合影。厨房里没有装洗碗机，洗洁精是我见过的最小瓶的，你一个人生活，很少做饭。”

 

“你改行去移民局当调查员了吗？”

 

Klinsmann用鼻子轻笑，“你戒烟了。”

 

“戒了大半年了。”

 

“原来的打火机也全扔了？”

 

“应该都留着，为什么问这个？”

 

“我送你的也留着吗？”

 

Joachim睁大了眼睛，“你什么送过我打火机？”

 

“你不记得了吗？Sillem's纯银打火机，上面有一只戴高筒礼帽的猫。”

 

他闭上眼睛仔细回想着，突然一拍大腿，很懊恼地说：“啊！是那个，原来是你送的。在机场过安检的时候他们说我包里有东西，最后翻出来一个打火机，他们就扔掉了，那是我第一次也是最后一次见到它……”

 

“扔掉了？！”

 

“对不起，我不知道那是你送的。”

 

Jürgen无力地后仰，过了好一会才缓缓开口，“没关系，而且你现在戒烟了，这比什么都好。”

 

Joachim踌躇着问道：“你是什么时候放我包里的？”

 

“那天晚上，你去洗手间的时候。”

 

“我们究竟……”

 

“你不记得了吗，Jogi？”

 

——

 

1984年12月27日晚，集市广场附近小巷，“乌鸦实验室”。

 

Niersbach已经在这家名字古怪的狩猎俱乐部里工作数年，他是个老练的调酒师。

 

八十年代初，某种血液疾病在各地传播，人们对它的了解十分有限，这种对于疱疹、紫黑色斑痕和骨瘦如柴的身体的恐惧逐渐蔓延成了对特定群体的恶意。死亡的阴影悬在头顶，很多人开始定期检测血液。一些熟悉的人突然消失了，卡座和舞池里热闹的欢笑和甜蜜的耳语变少了，活着的人战战兢兢，他们聚在一起擦眼泪，分享着在病房里看望朋友的经历，用支离破碎的语言描述苟延残喘的惨状。就连背景音乐也全换成了伤感情歌。

 

那个晚上，Jürgen的出现短暂地打破了这令人窒息的气氛，他刚进门就引来了全部的目光，但是他只是很冷淡地扫了众人一眼，随后走到吧台前坐下，故作老成地翻着酒水单。

 

Jürgen的父母是典型的那个年代多子女家庭的长辈，从不会给孩子过多的压力——身心健康、能养活自己？那就行了。上个好大学？我们真为你骄傲。学个好专业？不能更棒了。不用留级、四年就能毕业？感谢上帝！

 

然而在他告诉他们自己想去美国读研时，一直支持他的父母犹豫了。

 

“我会申请奖学金，在那边也会打工，不会花家里钱的。”

 

“不是钱的问题，Jürgen，但是美国，那可是在海的另一边啊，你真的要去那么远的地方读书吗？”

 

“我想看看更大的世界。”他很坚决地说。

 

也许是因为家里的阻力，也许是因为那支没能送出去的打火机，也许是单纯想找刺激，许多沉闷的琐事堆积起来，在他寄出申请的这个晚上爆发成一种对冒险的渴望，Klinsmann在DU & ICH上看到过这家店的介绍，他想去什么地方就会马上去。

 

调酒师擦去吧台上的水渍，笑着问年轻的客人：“猎艳这么快结束了？”

 

他叹了一口气，“我在等一个人。”

 

“而他不知道你在等他。”

 

Jürgen皱着眉笑了。

 

“你确认过他是不是……嗯？”Niersbach扬起眉毛。

 

“我不太确定。学校里有过一些传闻，我想是因为他性格很温和，也很会打扮，但也不过分修饰。不过我也不知道。他是个很好的人，这么说可能没什么创意，但是，如果我跟他说想出国，他一定会帮我弄到各个学校的招生计划，他很照顾我，可是不是以我希望的方式。”他脸上同时出现了甜蜜和忧愁的神色。

 

调酒师慈祥地笑了，“慢慢讲。你想喝点什么？潘趣酒怎么样？”Niersbach觉得这位穿着牛仔外套和运动长裤的年轻客人十分坦诚而清醒，不需要用酒精麻痹神经，所以他做了一杯度数很低、几乎全是果汁的潘趣酒，装在一个掏空的菠萝里。

 

与此同时，Joachim也正在市中心闲逛。他在橱窗里看见了自己的样子，合身的正装，刮掉了胡子，摘下了耳钉，毫无个性，像是电影里潜行至办公大楼的间谍。不过他的生活可没有那么惊险刺激。提前通过在Stadtbauatelier的试用期后，事务所把他派去伊斯坦布尔出了几个月的差，担当施工监理的他每天灰头土脸地待在工地上，没空去高级餐厅享受世界三大料理之一的美味，他日复一日吃着鸡肉炒饭，后颈被晒得发红，角落里常有恶犬狂吠，把路人吓得不轻。他唯一信得过的人是当地项目公司的经理Arslan，Arslan带着他和城建局的官员交涉，帮他和施工队的负责人沟通，还帮他搞定难缠的旅行社。在过去的半年里，他了解了许多文化禁忌，填写了很多份报税单和报销单，他今天下午刚回德国，明天一早又要去米兰理工见一个教授，等圣诞假期结束，还有竞标等着他。

 

成年人的生活中没有容易二字。

 

Joachim打了个喷嚏，他的西服不够抵御斯图加特十二月的寒风。他也不想回几个月没打扫的单身公寓里，找个暖和地方喝点东西凑合一晚可能是更好的选择。

 

就是在这时，他看见了“乌鸦实验室”的霓虹灯招牌，他以为是个普通酒吧，门童观察了一下Joachim，为他打开门，“请进。”

 

音响里放着Against All Odds【注2】，下沉式卡座里的男人们转着酒杯，轻抚、拥吻着彼此，音乐声盖过了窃窃私语。

 

Joachim一下子明白了这是什么地方，他在卡尔斯鲁厄去过类似的场所，不过是和恋人一起。有些人转过头直直地看着他，Joachim觉得被盯得很不舒服。他本想掉头就走，但突然注意到了吧台前一个熟悉的背影，更重要的是，有一个体格健硕的人朝Jürgen走了过去。

 

他抢在那人前面来到Jürgen身边，一手搂住他的肩膀，把满头金发按进自己怀里，用严厉的眼神逼退了那个醉醺醺的登徒子。他没有发现Jürgen的脸瞬间红了，也没有发现调酒师张大了嘴。Niersbach差点笑出声来，他觉得Joachim衣服上的每一丝褶皱都在宣示“他是我的。”

 

“你在这干嘛呢？”Löw放开他，把公文包搁在吧台上，站得笔直，手在胸前交叉，很严肃地问道。

 

Jürgen低着头掩饰内心的狂喜，小声说：“我不干嘛。”

 

“你一个人，很不安全。”

 

“哦。”

 

“晚饭吃了吗？”

 

“吃了。”

 

Joachim掏出钱包，“那喝完热带饮料就赶紧回宿舍吧。”

 

Jürgen突然很不高兴，“你为什么总管着我？哦，就许你在这儿找乐子，我不能在这儿找乐子？”

 

“我不是来这找乐子的！”Joachim脸涨得通红，“我想找个暖和的能喝点东西的地方，误打误撞走进来了，要不是看见你我早就出去了。”

 

然后在他耳边说道：“你根本不知道在这里可能遇到些什么人……是否值得信任，健不健康，有没有病，做不做安全措施。”

 

Jürgen喜爱他的关切，但还是故意讽刺道：“您还真是无所不知。”

 

他的小助教无奈地笑了，“我是大人啊。”

 

Klinsmann简直哭笑不得，这时调酒师出来解围，“或者您也陪他喝一杯，他有个伴多好。”

 

没想到Löw点头答应了，他说要先去一趟洗手间，刚走远，Klinsmann就把一直随身带着的打火机偷偷塞进了吧台上的公文包里。

 

“不当面给他？”

 

Jürgen搅了搅吸管，“还是让他自己发现吧。”

 

“二十分钟前你还在伤感，现在他不仅来了，还能陪你坐一会，高兴点啦。”

 

“可是他完全把我当小孩子。”

 

“那就跟他说你要出国，他很在乎你的，我看得出来。”

 

此时洗手间里的Joachim的大脑即将死机，他慢慢从一数到二十。墙上画着一个菠萝，下面写的一行字让他非常害羞。

 

Niersbach看出他纠结且不坦率，习惯把事情闷在心里。有时酒精不是点金石而是催化剂，而他恰恰需要一点催化剂。所以当Joachim说“随便”时，他拿出了那瓶拉菲巴黎客——不仅是因为包装上同样有一只绿眼睛，而且度数高达68％。

 

他让他们欣赏着苦艾酒匙上的被点燃的方糖，火焰从蓝色变为紫色。

 

Jürgen抱着他的大菠萝，他先讲起了那封电子邮件【注3】，然后告诉Joachim学校新开了一门AutoCAD【注4】的课。

 

“是的，很多事务所都在用这个。”Joachim笑着说，酒很好入口，但也让他的耳根瞬间发热，他很奇怪调酒师为什么要对他做出个鬼脸  
。

 

“这是胸针吗？真好看。”

 

“是的”他低头看着胸前红色的郁金香胸针，“伊斯坦布尔那边项目公司的人送的。”说到这个，下午在公司里他还花了一点时间证明这不是什么昂贵的纪念品——他的事务所对收受礼品有非常严格的金额限制。

 

“上周学院的就业顾问跟我们说，哎呀现在经济不好，做沙盘卖给售楼部也没人要，但是最差最差，还是可以把我们派去柏林帮对面的人挖地道呢。”

 

Joachim大笑，“我本科的时候也听人这么说过。”他摇动着杯中剩余的苦艾酒，感觉自己脖子正在变红，“你想好去哪里工作了吗？去GMP【注5】？还是继续读研？【注6】”

 

“都不是，我打算出国，今天刚把申请寄出去。我不想和大家一样，循规蹈矩的。”

 

Joachim默默喝完了酒。

 

“我还弄到了几套纽约州注册建筑师考试【注7】的模拟题，等在那边修完建筑法学的课程后通过考试应该没太大问题。”他接着说。

 

Joachim没有说话，情绪似乎很低落。

 

“你还好吗？”Jürgen跳下高脚凳，扳过对方的肩膀，那双绿眼睛微微泛红，目光迷离。一只手毫无征兆地抚上他脸颊，Jogi的拇指在他眼角轻轻摩挲着，“我喜欢你这儿。”他说，指的是那颗痣，每当Jürgen笑起来时它就消失在了下垂的笑纹里。然后他吻了上去。

 

Niersbach不动声色地收好了酒杯。

 

他们被热情的领班推进“私人仓”后也没有停止亲吻，Jogi的嘴唇比他想象得更为柔软。Jürgen尝到了苦艾酒和淡淡的烟味，以及他未曾预料的激情。“你没有胡子更好看。”他几乎贴着Jogi的嘴角说道。然后他听见一阵柔和的笑声，Jogi很随意地把公文包扔在床脚，解开领口下的两颗扣子。这一举一动都增加了他的渴望，而Jogi同样渴望着他。

 

他的膝窝碰到了床垫，他很快脱下了上衣，Jogi的吻落在他的眼角，他的鼻梁，他的锁骨。Jogi的手掌热得惊人，当他轻轻拨弄着他已经发硬的乳头时，他闭上眼睛，无法抑制地呻吟起来。他握着Jogi的手深入裤腰，想被他抚慰，但Jogi跪在了他面前，在他两腿之间。

 

“我刚刚在洗手间里，看到墙上写着，菠萝能让精液的味道更好。”Löw一边说着一边毫不费力地把他宽松的长裤褪到脚踝。

 

Jürgen感觉他全身的血液都涌进了腹股沟，他不知道Jogi还能说出这种话，但这也不错，令人兴奋。

 

他脱掉了自己的底裤，半勃的性器瞬间弹了出来，Jogi用双手握住了它，把顶端抵在他柔软的下颌底，那一小块皮肤十分光滑，没有胡茬或者痘疤。他仰起头长久注视地着Klinsmann，感受着他的喘息，Jürgen觉得他看起来天真又放荡。Jogi用舌尖润湿着嘴唇，然后含住了他。

 

Jürgen一手抓紧了床单，另一只手那那头浓密的发丝间穿行。快感顺着脊柱来到全身，Jogi的口腔是如此湿热，打着转的舌头和喉咙里含混的声音是如此让人发狂。他看着自己的身体滑进他的双唇，出来时带出了唾液，因而在昏暗的房间里发亮，然后更深地没入他的口腔，头脑一片空白。他不得不抓着他的头发，让他抬起头，喘息着说：“看着我，看着我。”他担心Jogi不知道自己在做什么，又是和谁在一起。

 

他的眼睛，在粉色的灯光下显得深不见底，像苦艾酒包装上的那只绿眼睛一样使人沉醉。

 

Jogi放开他，从地上站了起来，手摸到皮带。Jürgen看到他嘴唇有点肿胀，他帮他打开了搭扣，他从未帮人解下皮带，Jogi的皮带是左手系的，他拉下裤链，把脸贴了上去，感受着对方的硬度与灼热，他不熟悉这个，但想带给他同样的快感。

 

但Jogi笑着说不用，他们来到床头，枕头上放着一管润滑液和一盒安全套。Jogi再次亲吻了他，他这次尝到了自己的味道，谈不上喜欢，但确实点燃了他。Jogi垂下眼睛撕开了包装，为他带上安全套时，Jürgen才意识到即将发生的一切。Jürgen看着他倒出了大量的润滑液，涂在他的性器上，和Jogi的入口附近。接着Jogi跨坐在他身上，手扶着他的阴茎抵在后穴。

 

“你可不许乱动。”Jogi皱着眉说。

 

他有点不知所措，感觉自己十分艰难地挤进了他的入口，Jogi的肌肉十分紧绷，几乎让他喘不上气，他听着对方粗重的呼吸，直到他渐渐放松下来，然后沉默地缓缓坐了下去，Jogi火热紧窄的身体顿时包裹了他。

 

他们靠在一起喘息，适应着彼此的身体，“你一定……不能乱动”Jogi声音低沉，“不然我会受伤的。”

 

Jürgen心里突然升起了无限的柔情，他原本以为他们再也不会见面了，但现在他们亲密无间，做了恋人之间能做的一切，他毫不怀疑他们是相爱的。他小心地搂住Jogi的腰，让他尽可能贴近自己，手伸进他的衬衣，擦去那层细密的汗水，感受着对方的阴茎抵在自己腹部，他安抚着他，缓解他的紧张。

 

“我知道，我都听你的，宝贝。”

 

Jogi搂着他的脖子开始上下起伏，撑起身体时大腿肌肉凸显，形成美丽的线条，而他揉着他的下臀，含住他的耳垂，轻轻舔舐，他不确定这么做对不对，但他想带给Jogi更多刺激，于是牙尖滑进曾经佩戴着耳钉的洞中，Jogi大声呻吟，收缩的内壁让他感到一阵眩晕。

 

他们加快了节奏，现在Jürgen唯一能专心注目的事物就是那枚胸针，红色的，跳动的，像一颗心。他的爱人上身西装笔挺，而他们结合的地方一片湿热黏腻，他听着耳边语不成调的呻吟，似乎Jogi有多少克制就有多少热情。当Jogi的身体有节奏地收紧时，他迫使他暴露着脖颈，让他能亲吻他柔软的下颌。Jürgen在他的眼睛里看见了贪婪的愉悦，Jogi张开了嘴又咬住下唇，颤抖着把食指含进口中，发出一阵呜咽，然后黏腻微凉的液体溅到他腹部，然后遍及全身的战栗侵袭了他，然后他也抽搐着射了出来。

 

Jogi的指尖划过他光裸的肩膀，他们维持着拥抱的姿势，直到脉搏逐渐平稳。他撑起身子帮Jürgen取下安全套，他的大腿内侧有些发抖，但他还是用床头柜上的湿巾细致地擦拭了他们的身体。在做这些事情的时候，Jogi依然是无微不至的。然后他才侧躺下来，看上去温柔又顺从。

 

Jürgen难以描述他的感动，刚刚发生的，不只是关于性和浪漫，而是Jogi如此信任他。他躺在他的小助教身边，让他枕着自己的胳膊，Jogi温热的呼吸喷在他颈窝。

 

“你想和我一起生活吗？”Jogi问，紧紧箍着他的腰。

 

Jürgen愣了一下，他确定Jogi听清了自己的计划，除非是因为他喝醉了……但是，这不重要，重要的是Jogi想要和他发展成某种正式的长期的关系，如果Jogi想让他留下来，他当然愿意留下来。

 

他点点头。

 

Jogi的笑声十分甜蜜，“我租了一个小公寓……”

 

“我们可以住城北那个大房子里。”

 

“真的？”

 

“嗯。有空的话我可以去接你下班。”

 

“你也可以在家等我回来。”

 

他感到非常温暖，Jogi说的是“在家”，他笑了，“是的，你回家的时候会看到我坐在电视前，就喊我赶紧把毕设弄完，然后我会问你今天图改得怎么样……”

 

他们分享着笑声，像所有的新婚伴侣一样憧憬着未来的生活，Jogi的眼睛闪闪发亮。

 

——

 

“……然后你吻了我，很温柔地说想要再次感受我，那我，当然也想啊，然后我们就——”

 

“好了你不要再讲啦！”专家脸颊通红，他简直不敢相信自己喝醉了会变成那个样子。

 

委托人捂着嘴笑得肩头颤抖，过了一会才问：“所以你是怎么想的，嗯？”

 

“第二天早上我是要去赶飞机。”

 

“哦。”

 

“我……是真的完全不记得那天晚上发生的事了。我们肯定发生过……嗯，但是我总是担心，你可能只是突然了解了自己的性取向，觉得很苦闷，而我作为一个年长的人，在你最低落的时候，引诱了你，也许做了你不愿意的事。我担心是这样，所以我不知道怎么面对你……”

 

Klinsmann哑然失笑，Löw永远是考虑周到的那个人，也许考虑得过于周到了。

 

“不是这样的，Jogi，我当时已经20岁了，我很清醒，了解自己的感受，我爱你，我也不会让任何人引诱我。”

 

“但是我一直不知道你是怎么想的。”

 

“但是你现在知道了。”

 

是啊，他现在知道了，Jürgen就在他面前，那么耀眼，打消了近二十年来他所有无中生有的顾虑。

 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】均为建筑专业杂志。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注2】1984年流行歌曲。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注3】1984年8月2日德国的第一封电子邮件在卡尔斯鲁厄大学被接收。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注4】AutoCAD于1982年12月首发，在两年时间内，被许多高校和大部分设计相关公司纳入使用。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注5】GMP事务所是德国最大也是排名第一的建筑事务所，尤其以设计机场而出名。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注6】德国建筑专业的学生毕业后要在建筑事务所工作三年，且三年中须从事与建筑师业务相关的各项业务，如建筑设计、城镇规划、不少于六个月的施工图设计(含细部设计)和不少于六个月的编制设计文件及施工监理，这三年实习必须得到事务所雇主的证明。完成工作实习后，无须经过特别考试，该毕业生便可被吸收为联邦建筑师协会正式成员，同时自然成为注册建筑师。成为注册建筑师以后，便可以申请开设自已的私人建筑设计事务所。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注7】在美国，取得全国注册建筑师委员会资格证书后，还需要在想要进行活动的州注册，按各州规定通过特定的考试，向州注册委员会注册后，才可以作为建筑师进行活动。


	8. 然后他们去了家居店……

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二天早上……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 建议配合Seal的Kiss From A Rose食用

Joachim醒来的时候发现自己正趴在Jürgen身上，而且像考拉一样紧紧抱着他。

 

他急忙用两手撑在身边的床垫上分担掉一些重量，毯子从肩膀滑到腰间。对方如释重负般长舒了一口气，转而端详着他的坐姿，浅蓝色的眼睛里写满狡黠。

 

他又觉得脸有些热了，偏过头问：“没知觉了？”

 

“哪有那么沉。”

 

“你都不用倒时差的吗？”他揉了揉眼睛，坐到一边。

 

“我呢，坐长途飞机的话，”Jürgen侧过身来，再次把他捞进怀里，手臂强壮，语气天真而调皮，“会订到达时间是当地下午的票，然后我会强迫自己四处转转，或者做点什么别的消耗体力的事，这样晚上就能正常入睡了。”

 

于是他的脸彻底红了。

 

昨天下午六点，可能是更早一些的时候，他就被这个得意洋洋的金发男人放倒在床上，对方不经意地问他为什么买这栋房子，他吞吞吐吐地说，“你当年不是参加过一个Stöckack广场的设计竞赛吗？虽然没进决赛，不过这里离广场很近……我一直记得这件事，住在这儿，会感觉离你近一点。”

 

“这也太牵强了吧！”Jürgen十分放肆地笑了，“你肯定为了讨我欢心才这么说的。”而他也根本懒得辩驳。

 

他已经不记得上一次同时感到难耐与满足是在多久之前，Jürgen显然也不知节制为何物。也许在十二点，或者更晚，Jürgen伏在他身上，汗水顺着发丝滴下，像个孩子一样笑着说，“我快饿（饥渴）死了。”

 

Jogi则喘得像刚跑完马拉松，推开他肩膀，告饶着，“我，我真的不行了。”

 

Jürgen爆发出和学生时代一样的爽朗的笑声，Jogi几乎要担心楼下池塘里的青蛙会被吵醒了，他看着他走下床，挠了挠头，“不，我是说，我得吃点东西。”

 

他的冰箱和富足毫无关系，他不知道Jürgen是靠着剩下的蛋糕还是燕麦果腹，不过Jürgen再回到卧室时他就已经沉沉睡去。

 

“我把你累坏了。”此刻晨光中的Klinsmann理顺他的头发，亲吻他的额头，眼中盛满怜爱。Löw闭上眼睛，紧紧依偎着对方。如果，他想，如果十九年前的那个痛苦不堪的宿醉的清晨，如果他没有去机场，如果他选择留下来和Jürgen认真聊一聊，把一切弄明白，可能他们就不至于错过这么久……

 

手机不合时宜地响了起来。

 

Jogi从落在地上的外套的口袋里摸出那个恼人的小玩意，啊哈，来电人是Oliver Bierhoff，此外左上角还有几条未读消息。Jürgen凑过来看了一下，不满地轻哼两声，“原来是那位高大的漂亮的在你家洗水果给我吃的主持人哦。”

 

Jogi食指竖在嘴边，皱着眉让他不许作声，他按下接听键，“喂？Oli？”

 

“你和委托人谈得怎么样啊？怎么昨天也不回消息啊？是不是被他批到很晚啊？”Oliver在电话那头关切地问道。自从Joachim向他袒露秘密后，他就以建筑师最信任的伙伴自居，不由自主地对这位私生活成谜的朋友多了几分关爱，说是使命感也无妨——留意他的喜好，期待着充当他的倾听者（尤其是感情方面的），担心他被甲方欺负，愿意帮他解决一切难题，甚至跟旁人提起Joachim时都会说“我们这位建筑师”，“我们家Jogi”，颇有些老父亲的意味。

 

Joachim的小男友——如果未满四十还能算小的话——非常听话，真的一声不吭，只不过抱紧了他，让他再次趴在自己身上，Jogi脸颊贴在对方鬓角，余光看见Jürgen从枕边拿出了什么东西，但他现在无暇顾及这些。

 

“哦，挺好的，他很满意，商量了一会就达成共识了，”Jogi装作磊落地说，右手轻抚爱人的肩头，因为担心Jürgen会忍不住发笑而紧张。正在此时，一根浸满润滑液的潮湿手指贴着他的臀缝缓缓滑进，在入口打转，又浅浅地探入。他猛地咬住下唇抑制着喘息，空余的另一只手想要阻止这样的偷袭，但被Jürgen牢牢擒住，于是只能尽量镇定地说，“谈完之后，我就一直躺着了，你知道我最近常熬夜，刚刚才醒，所以没来得及看消息。”

 

这不算说谎，他想。他用眼神无声地抗议，但Jürgen却是一副无所谓的样子，手指小心但坚决地插入了他。Joachim攥紧拳头，五官皱在一起又埋进枕头和金发中，脖颈滚烫，两腿轻颤。他不明白Klinsmann为什么一定要这个时候为他扩张，是想要把他们遗失的无数个昼夜都在一天之内弥补回来，还是单纯想让他窘迫。

 

“那就好，我和Klara都担心他会不会让你拆了重建呢，哈哈，”Oliver愉快地说，“哦，然后沙发和鞋柜都送到了，马赛克也到了，我猜他们昨天大概是因为过节才逗你的。”

 

Jürgen准确地找到了他的敏感点，以适当的力度按压着，Joachim差点咬破了下唇，他希望这样的折磨在下一秒停止，但也希望自己能依着强烈的快感忘我呻吟，矛盾撕扯着他残存的理智，他也说不清希望这通电话还是这样的刺激与亲密更早结束。Joachim艰难地握着手机，含混地笑了两声作为回应，但是生理性泪水几乎同时溢出了眼角。

 

“后天下午三点的回访你没问题吧？”

 

好吧，看来他不只错过了短信，还没能及时处理邮件，“后天下午，是的，我会准时去的。”Joachim心虚地说。又一根手指进入了他，他的身体，复又变得柔软湿润，逐渐放松了，包裹吸吮着Jürgen的指节。Klinsmann以一种平稳的节奏源源不断地对他的前列腺施以刺激，领略着他克制呻吟时全身的颤抖和慌乱，似乎其中有无限趣味。

 

“那么你今天有什么安排吗？”

 

“我，我要陪委托人逛逛家居店。”Joachim咬紧牙关，双唇哆嗦着回答道。润滑液顺着手指淌下，沾染着身下人的躯体，他能感受到Klinsmann脉搏的加速和身体的变化，听见他喉咙里的低吟。他下意识地想要更多，他想把两腿分得更开，想趴得更靠前些，想扭动腰部，想让抽动变得更快更有力，想更好地迎接Jürgen的抚慰，配合他的动作，想要尖叫着让Jürgen真正进入他。但他最终没有这么做，不仅是因为他十分疲惫，也没有补充体力，还因为他如此清醒，他越是清醒，就越是羞涩。

 

“啊，很好，带他去国王大街，市场大厅，还有中央火车站附近，好好转一转，那你想要我们跟去拍摄吗？”

 

“不，委托人他其实，”Joachim差点按捺不住，血全涌进了下腹，他的大脑连顺畅的句子都想不出来，感觉自己就要这么晕眩了，支支吾吾地说，“他不太愿意……”

 

好像他不是在自己的卧室里，而是身处某个会议室的角落，某个敞亮的实验室，而他握在手中的诺基亚仿佛是一扇模糊的窗子，能让旁人窥见这凌乱的场面，他焦虑不已，手指无助地在Jürgen胸膛游走，留下浅浅的红印。金发男人突然拥紧了他，温柔地亲吻他的眼角，舔舐他的泪水。

 

“哈哈，他看起来很美式，我认识的几个美国人都这样，初见觉得很阳光很开朗，其实挺难深交。”Oliver笑着把他没能扯完的谎话给说全了，也好，随他怎么想吧。接着又延伸开来，从社会心理学讲到在《经济学人》上读到的几篇文章。Oliver似乎还提起了奥地利学派和芝加哥学派，但Joachim没有在意，他不得不专心致志，因为旧金山来客显然，又在试探着他忍耐的极限，但是很舒服，真的很舒服，他不自觉地收缩着内壁，渴望一次持久亢奋的高潮。

 

使人受益匪浅的侃侃大论到底结束了，“后天见，那你再睡会儿？”

 

“嗯，再见。”这是Joachim仅能说出的最后字眼，他尽量让语气友好而充满感激，毕竟Oliver没做错任何事。

 

Klinsmann帮他挂掉了电话，撤出手指，然后翻过身来，现在是他稳稳压着小助教了。他单手托腮，欣赏着对方散乱的黑发，绯红的双颊，肿胀的下唇。

 

小助教气喘吁吁，抗议的语气毫无说服力，“……流氓。”

 

他一点都不生气，还有点想笑，指尖在Joachim胸口画着圈，“你后天下午要去干嘛？”

 

“工作……录制一个回访……”

 

他惋惜地叹了一口气，“唉，我还以为你这段时间只对我一个委托人负责呢。”

 

“我是只对你一个委托人负责啊，一会还要陪你去家居店呢，”对方急切地解释道，湿漉漉的绿眼睛眨了眨，忽而垂下眼睑害羞地说，“我们，是不是应该先把床单洗了……”光是想想那些发硬的小点的来源，他就口干舌燥。

 

Klinsmann玩味地笑了，伸出手拨开对方被汗水浸湿的刘海，露出饱满的额头，俯下身在他左右太阳穴一遍又一遍地亲吻着。他再次开始耐心的抚弄，直到Jogi终于毫无顾忌地呻吟。

 

“虽然你喝醉了很主动，不过现在这样，也还是蛮可爱的。”

 

——

 

演播室里，屏幕上打出一行“然后他们去了家居店……”，但画面却切到了改造现场。

 

三位嘉宾心里都嘀咕起来，Lukas极为失望，他可最爱看专家们在二手市场上淘小玩意的片段了，他和Bastian怎么就只碰得上烂大街的纪念品，嗯？难道他们去错市场了吗？

 

Angela也有点失落，匮乏时代带给她的最不可磨灭的变化就是她总是爱买一大堆东西回家，想囤起来，生怕下次见不着了。唉，她多想听听专家的建议，明天清早去悠闲地采购啊。

 

——

 

他们围着浴巾从浴室出来时已接近正午，Joachim反倒不急了，把Jürgen推进了他的衣帽间——比主卧还大——金发男人不得不啧啧称奇，感叹对方在工作之余居然还有闲心去添置、搭配这一屋子的考究柔软的衣物。他们身形相仿，借穿衣服似乎成了再正常不过的事。黑发男人为他挑出一件浅蓝色的衬衣，帮他系着扣子，目光柔和而甜蜜。

 

“做了你梦寐以求的事？”

 

“差不多吧。”Klinsmann看出他的表情透露着骄傲。

 

“我不太花心思打扮。”

 

“我知道。”Jogi笑着说。

 

他坐到房间中央的边凳上，把Jogi抱到腿上，Jogi顺势软软地赖在他怀里，开始帮Jürgen挽袖子。他接受不了一点瑕疵，两边高度要绝对一致，而且不能留下一丝褶皱。他们就这样亲热了一下。

 

“我喜欢你家这个边凳，很大，很稳。”

 

“给你也买了一个。”

 

“真贴心。”

 

Jürgen手握在他腰侧，Jogi闻起来很香，前臂几乎贴在他胸前，察觉到他的凝视后又搂着他的脖子不放。他们身高相仿，Jogi却一定要把脸埋在他怀里。Jürgen一手托着他后脑勺，在墙边的全身镜中看到他们相拥的画面。经过这么多年后，他们之间的相处模式似乎发生了微妙的变化。现在他成了那个引导者，他掌握着主动权，而Joachim很快就适应了这样的转变，并且对此心悦诚服。不过，也许就像他昨天讲起某个鸡汤故事，Joachim就给他“种”了一个苹果一样——其实什么都没变，总是由他提出问题，对方做出回应，而大多数时候，他都能得到一个满意的答复。

 

比起及时止损和闭口不提，这些寻常的处理旧情的方式，Jogi一直都没有放下他，没有放下却又不联系他，且兀自沉溺在胡思乱想中，这实在让Klinsmann感到不可思议，就像他不明白Jogi为什么还能有这么多头发一样。他的小助教是个很好的人，但有一套令人费解的处世哲学，许多时候折磨自身，也折磨他人。

 

他突然有了一个计划。

 

“我们现在做这些是不是太老了，Jürgen ？”

 

设计家品店里，Joachim饶有兴趣地拨弄着那些闪闪发光的园艺工具。他口中的“这些”指的是像情侣一样毫无目的地流连于街坊。他也曾陪委托人转过家居店，通常是为了结合委托人的品味和房屋的整体风格去选购一些餐具、摆设、饰品之类的。但是Klinsmann不是普通的委托人，到目前为止他对改造和装修没有发表过任何评价，他只是说“都听你的”，“你觉得合适就买”。于是他们顺理成章地闲逛，说是瞎转也差不多，刚走出香料店又钻入席勒广场的花市。

 

Jürgen拿起货架上的一块可以随身携带的太阳能电池板在手里掂了掂分量，“可我觉得刚刚好。”

 

Jogi低着头笑而不语，他们继续朝前走。草坪一旁堆起数个混凝土材质的花盆，有砖红色和灰色两种。他们以前都跟着风景园林教授见过，那每一个花盆重逾五十公斤，既能种花，本身也可以作为挡土墙。

 

“以前卖5马克一个，一直没涨过价，不过现在也很便宜，不过2.79欧。”

 

“哦是吗？”Klinsmann看着Löw，他当然记得这种笨重的花盆，可他早就忘了价钱。一个想法很自然地产生了，那就是Jogi一直没有离开斯图加特。

 

他们找了一条长椅坐着，午后的阳光透过云杉的间隙落下，草坪上躺着许多消磨时间的人，集市的货架上有新鲜的蔬果，远远的就能闻到西红柿的香气。

 

“我事务所有个实习生，说他们学校一个副教授课间在电脑上看指数基金，全投在PPT上，然后他们就把那个教授举报了。”Jürgen说，他们一起笑了，类似的教学事故他们也遇到不少。

 

“我身边的人好像都不怎么碰股票。”Jogi扣着指甲，有点不好意思地说。Oliver是特例，他想。

 

“读研的时候有些同学就开始投资了，”Jürgen回忆着，曼哈顿和这里到底不同，“我记得有一次和商学院的人约着打球，他们叫金融海啸队，我就说那我们干脆叫次贷危机队。”他再次笑了，但Jogi没有分享他的笑声，而是有点茫然地看着他，许久才呆呆地问：“嗯，听起来很有趣，那你为什么又去了旧金山呢？”

 

“我本来是想要留在纽约的，毕业后先在KPF【注1】待了几年，不过你知道……”

 

我不知道，Jogi想。

 

“在曼哈顿，虽然大街上人们都穿得很随意，但我们这种可怜巴巴出入高楼事务所的人都要天天西服。夏天那么热，那么晒，中午只有四十分钟午餐时间，一帮顶着黑眼圈还穿着三件套的人匆匆忙忙跑到楼下的餐车买二十多块钱的龙虾卷，我觉得实在太荒谬了。”他耸了耸肩。

 

“但是在加州你可以穿冲锋衣，就是为了这个？”Jogi嘴角上扬。

 

Jürgen突然握住他的手，“不只是这样，Jogi，在旧金山，大家看见两个爸爸带着孩子散步也不会觉得奇怪。”

 

Jogi还没反应过来这句话的意思就被Jürgen牵着站起来，走进集市后的一家窗帘店里。Klinsmann好奇地拽拽这儿，摸摸那儿，左手一直和Jogi交缠着，再回头的时候看到黑发男人笑得很腼腆。店里客人寥寥，拥吻是再正常不过的，但是Jürgen眯起眼睛，拉出了一面深蓝色的窗帘，因为沉重而垂坠着，隔在两人之间。

 

Jogi十分困惑，听Klinsmann清了清嗓子。

 

“没有凡人，触动这块面纱，直到我自己把它撩起。谁用他亵渎和有罪的手在此之前撩起这神圣的，禁止触动的面纱，他就——”窗帘上特殊的涂层让Jürgen的声音听起来十分遥远。

 

“怎么？”

 

Jürgen撩开了窗帘，双眼闪亮，“他就看见真理。”【注2】

 

Jogi心一沉，这样的诗句和氛围，让有关新王宫的记忆骤然清晰：他想起雕像和石柱，想起席勒在信中说希望十六年前在斯图加特邂逅歌德，想起自己最初爱上Jürgen的那个瞬间，感觉自己实在亏欠他太多了。

 

“如果那天早上我不去机场就好了。”他愧疚地说。

 

但Jürgen只是看着他，然后讲起一件看似毫不相关的事，“我后来又选修过一门德语文学，是的，你讲过，席勒希望他们能更早相识，但你没有提歌德是怎么回信的，歌德说‘我以为，对于我们两个人，在后来，在各自更有修养了之后才相逢，是大有益处的。’因为青年时代的席勒可能使他想起那种他觉得陌生的、他已厌恶的东西，有关狂飙突进、叛逆、追求修辞、非自然和暴力，总而言之，是《强盗》里体现出的那种东西。”

 

“我不明白……”Jogi疑惑地看着他。

 

“如果那天早上你不去机场，你很可能被事务所辞退，当时经济不景气，再找工作很难，你没有多少积蓄，而我还在念书。是的，我们会生活在一起，在那个未经改造的冬冷夏热的老房子里。然后你，不管怎么样，还是得艰难地负担起大部分开支。然后某一天，也许你在屋外抽烟的时候，你会觉得这一切太不值得。我会放弃出国，也许留在这里读研。我会抱怨你工作太忙没时间陪我，毕业后会像大多数人一样实习，取得资格，我们变成普普通通的中产家庭，或者更糟。然后某一天，我会读到一则新闻，也许是之前一起出国参加比赛的某个同学在美国取得了怎样的成就、过上了我原本也能达成的另一种生活。然后我会懊悔，和你在厨房争执，说你耽误了我。”

 

“最后生活会撕碎我们，Jogi。这一切都是命中注定的，你去了机场，但我们现在在一起。”

 

Joachim感到震惊。在不变的笑容的掩饰下，Klinsmann早已变成了比他更成熟的人。

 

他记得Jürgen邀请他参加睡衣派对时的每一句话，纸牌和电视剧。于是这天晚上，他们坐在客厅里看了很长时间电视，这是Jürgen一直想做的事，他们看了重播的“哲学四重奏”，看了一集有关法兰克福机场的纪录片，看了Jürgen最喜欢的史努比，甚至打算看一部惊悚片。他们一直没有停下交谈，分享着彼此的观点和笑声，大多数时候他们都意见一致。

 

他们之间不只有炙热的联系，他们也能生活在一起。

 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】KPF事务所是全球最大的建筑师事务所之一，总部设在纽约。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注2】出自席勒的诗歌《赛伊斯的蒙面神像》，席勒认为，人们能否寻找到真理，取决于靠近它的姿态：如果强求地掀开世界秘密的帷幕，会发现那之后空无一物；相反，如果怀着激情与爱，去启动真理，它们才会变得丰富而美丽。（请自行品味嚯嚯～）


	9. 惊人的前后对比！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 改造完成，Oliver在最终收房前录制展示片段，节目常驻嘉宾Hansi Flick也来现场参观新居。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 联系配合Colbie Caillat的I Never Told You食用

“美好的一天”应该包含哪些活动与元素，Joachim心中并没有一个准确的概念。不过，即使他给出了唯一的定义，辞典上的寥寥数语也难以抵挡Jürgen随之而来的更新与注解。

 

美好的一天应当从自然醒开始，这个世界上大概不会有人反对，但Klinsmann会赋予它更美妙香甜的滋味。当Jogi正在二楼洗漱的时候，他那从不开火的厨房里就生出了一丝镬气，而等他带着疑问一查究竟，想知道家里是否藏有牙仙一般的炉灶圣徒，以及这样的守护者的神奇法术能否兼具香料调配和防火，Jürgen就用一块香蕉蜜糖吐司堵住了他的嘴。果肉绵软，面包松脆，蜂蜜让它们融合在一起。

 

“偶尔也换换口味，Naschkatze？”Jürgen笑嘻嘻地开始涮锅。

 

这可不是“换换口味”所能形容的，好吃，太好吃了，他在这个家里就没有吃过更棒的东西。但是除了把它飞快地咽下，品味满嘴黄油的香气，他也实在不知道该怎么表达出一个鉴赏家的最高评级。更重要的是，Joachim感到了宠爱，而这也许是他最渴求的。

 

“我是用煎的，如果有烤箱会更好。”

 

“那要买一个吗？”Jogi舔了舔嘴角。

 

“不用啊，你不是都给我买了吗？”Jürgen关上水龙头，回头笑着说。

 

这样直白的表示让建筑师的心跳不由得加速，想到被图纸煎熬的日夜都是在为他们共同分享的未来做准备——他曾经不敢奢求的未来——这实在很甜蜜。Jogi含混地哼了几声，“那，我上班了，你要办公的话就用书房的电脑，没有密码。”

 

“我才不看电脑呢，宝贝，我可是好不容易休息几天。”

 

美好的一天应当包含适度的工作，Joachim从没有质疑过，因为不合时宜的休息只会让人愈发疲劳，而且物质才使一切得以延续，加上备注“工作日”可能更合理一些。改造工程接近尾声，他逐渐回归到常规的日程中，来到母校附近的私人事务所，审图，改图，跑一趟石匠工坊，对付一顿午饭，继续改图，再开两个小会。建筑师的办公桌和注册会计师或是编辑的没有太大不同，这指的是，他们都喜欢在桌上的一方小天地里为自己的喜好和精神世界挤出一点空间，为一盆可爱的植物，或一个相框，主角大多是爱人、孩子、宠物，也可能是度假景点。

 

Joachim并不拥有这样一个相框。第一，他担心旁人的议论。第二，他没有一个允许自己被他框进照片的人。

 

他在遇到Jürgen之前已经人事，步入社会后也有成年人的正常感情生活。他受不了控制欲旺盛的魔鬼，结果剩下的尽是些玩世不恭的男人，在咖啡厅看顺眼了就巴不得马上请他到家里“再喝点什么”。Joachim觉得自己是个很传统的人，“传统”一词对于同性恋来说也许听起来很荒谬，可Joachim的确是这么期待的：他希望维持一段长久、稳定的关系，彼此忠诚，共度余生。但是那些连他睡姿都接受不了的人又是怎么说的呢？“你不会做饭，那刚好，我也只会拌沙拉、煮面条，我们去外面吃吧。”于是他没有机会了解对方的料理水平，一次都没有。那些人又喜欢说“反正不可能结婚，大家顺其自然、轻松一点不好吗？”考虑到Joachim的专业，他们偶尔会请教他一些关于自家灌木和盆栽的问题，或是索取一张速写作为一段感情中的痕迹。但是他们绝不会让Joachim替他们改建房屋，打造新居，他们不会让Joachim同任何与永久产权相关的事物扯上关系，让建筑师决定未来生活中的一切细节、所有的色彩。同样，他们留给Joachim的礼物，在这个世界上能存续的时间也不会超过Lidl里一罐啤酒的保质期。

 

他们不信任他。

 

Jürgen和那些玩家们都不一样，他默默地想。可能他从没有如此爱过一个人，没有机会再次体验何为如获至宝与失而复得。一张照片也不能留住Jürgen轻轻摇头时发丝的闪耀，不能留住他的笑声。即便是一段两小时的录像，也无法保存他的体温和每一次轻柔的触碰。Jürgen美好得不可思议，超越了一切载体。

 

Klinsmann在厨房忙活了大半天，间隙的空闲，他去书房打发时间。Löw的画架和文具比电脑更值得征用，每一支铅笔末端都有浅浅的牙印，但他现在可以无所迟疑地拿起，只觉得那是建筑师可爱性格的一种体现。

 

书房的空地上有一截残损的石柱，白漆的柱子是涂金描花的，修复工作尚未完成，裂缝清晰可见，黄昏的光线让暗处形成富有层次的灰，太阳即将沉下，光芒倏忽而逝，给Jürgen留下了极大的炫技空间。

 

美好的一天当然需要一些惊喜，当Löw结束工作回家，第一眼就看到餐桌上摆着刚好煎至三成熟的厚切牛眼肉，浸泡在红色浓稠汤汁中的龙利鱼，一份色彩缤纷的沙拉，混合着苦菊、芝麻菜、羽衣甘蓝、生菜和小番茄，淋上油醋汁，十分诱人。醒酒器里盛有红酒，两个高脚杯居然还是冻过的。可一切收拾得那么整洁，东西都在原位，案台和瓷砖上光洁如常，除了垃圾桶是满的，完全看不出大厨在这里施展过一番。

 

他在书房找到正在为素描收尾的Jürgen，画架下细心地铺了两张旧报纸，落满铅笔屑，没有把木地板弄得像学校里的画室那么乱。

 

“我以为你会出去逛逛呢。”他强忍着惊喜与激动说道。

 

“这不是你的心愿吗？”Jürgen把铅笔递给他，仿佛他的评判最为重要，“你下班回家，看到我在等你，然后督促我赶紧专心做事。所以来吧，亲爱的助教，为我修改吧，我还想请您吃饭呢。”

 

这话实在让人脸红，那些他从前最顾忌的有关身份、称谓和关系界定的细节，如今变成调情，却意外地让人受用，也许他一直都很受用也说不定。Jogi以一种极其松弛的姿势执着铅笔底部，灵巧地运动着手腕，强调石柱的明暗交界线，又捏着可塑橡皮为细部增添明度。让对比更强烈，让它更立体。

 

他完全可以想象，自以为是的人们倘若捣鼓出来一桌子菜，就哪怕是两盘面条吧，不说把厨房折腾得乱七八糟，也肯定要喋喋不休着邀功请赏。但Jürgen一个字都没有提，就好像那是再正常不过的事。他几乎看着Jürgen长大的，尽管错过了大节片段，但还是看着他从一个有点冒失的、低头在走廊翻报纸撞着自己、交上疏漏百出的论文的未成年学生，变成了一个非尽善尽美不可的“大人”，看着眼角那颗痣更深地隐入笑纹里。而他为他润色修改，从很多年前开始。

 

美好的一天最好能以亲密的时刻结束，Jürgen喜欢把高耸的鼻梁凑到他颈间，深深吸一口气，然后伴随着笑声呼出，如此反复。Jogi被闻得很不好意思，感觉被当成了某种宠物。

 

“你干嘛呀。”

 

“就是想这么做啊。”Jürgen无比坦率地说。

 

至于美好的一天是否需要靠意外点缀，Joachim持保留意见。至少不到五点半被突然摇醒的时候，他是极不乐意的，还迷迷糊糊地抱怨了两声。Jürgen就站在床边，浅蓝色的双眼定定地看着他，显然已经穿戴整齐，红得扎眼的冲锋衣，旧旧的牛仔裤，好在外套里的浅蓝色衬衣盖住了长袖圆领T恤。

 

“Jogi，我做了早饭，但我……”他轻轻揉了揉黑发男人的肩膀，动作带着些许歉意，“我得回事务所处理一些事情，一周后回来，刚好能赶上收房。你再继续睡吧。这几个月辛苦了，我的宝贝。”说罢，他俯身在Joachim额头落下一个吻，然后压着步子离开了。

 

Löw又很快睡着了，这段话简直像一个梦，当他再次睁开眼睛，清晰的故事情景只剩下残破的片段，家里没有任何声响，Jürgen在这里生活过的一切踪迹仿佛都随之消失了。他来的时候连只小箱子都没提，牙刷用的还是家里备用的那把。现在他穿走了那身衣服，那件外套上的口袋那么大。

 

如果Klinsmann的事务所在市中区，那当然很好，意味着下午就能碰面，可惜他的工作和他生活了十多年的城市在另一个半球。金发男人只在这里停留了三天，他就已经完全无法忍受独处。

 

Löw步履乏力地走下楼梯，在厨房里找到了Klinsmann留下的礼物，一个陶瓷冰箱贴，造型是一只张牙舞爪的珍宝蟹，全身通红，瞪着一双黑色豆豆眼，还算可爱。它压着张便条，确切地说，是一页作废投标书的空白背面，Klinsmann工整地逐条写道：

 

“亲爱的专家：

 

冷藏室里有你今天的早饭和调好的油醋沙拉汁

 

冷冻室里有红酒煨牛肉，番茄炖肋排和奶油酸菜葱煮蘑菇鸡，全都分成两份。打开盖子斜放，微波炉解冻后，中高火热三分钟

 

不要连着两天晚上吃一样的主菜

 

（等你吃腻了，我就回来了）

 

公园对面的EDEKA能买到配好的沙拉菜，要均衡饮食

 

千万不要喝醉

 

千万千万不要动火

 

剩下的我以后再教你

 

——你特别厉害的委托人”

 

就像在罐头汤底用勺子舀一舀，总还能找到更多的蔬菜粒和火腿碎一样，Joachim把几行字读了一遍又一遍。他打开冰箱门，冷藏室里躺着几叠松饼，是他见过的最柔软、最蓬松的，上面还有奶油和各色莓果，简直是一个孩子（或孩子般热爱甜食的人）能想象出的最完美早餐。等他看见冷冻室里那六个玻璃饭盒，Joachim鼻尖发酸，他被无微不至地照顾着。

 

除了不把饭热糊，他特别厉害的委托人还有很多可以教他，他也想知道珍宝蟹和其他食材的滋味。Joachim回到卧室，并非为了第二次回笼觉，而是把脸埋在Jürgen用过的那只枕头里。他闻到了一点汗水和洗发露的气味，很温暖，很亲近。他紧紧抱着它，直到一滴泪水浸湿了枕套。

 

与此同时，头等舱里的Klinsmann双手交叉放在安全带上，双眼失焦，屏幕上的实时航迹图并不能引起他的注意。当年离开斯图加特赶赴纽约的心情，和此刻相比全然不同，这并不只是因为那一次他坐在飞机末端，十分颠簸。

 

他最失魂落魄的瞬间，是狩猎俱乐部的领班告诉他Joachim如何“落荒而逃”的时候，他立刻哭出声来。领班急忙给他端来一杯温盐水，一边拍拍他的背一遍宽慰道，“谁年轻的时候没爱过一个负心汉呢？”

 

然后他哭得更伤心了。

 

他再也没光顾过“乌鸦实验室”、“砖头”酒吧或是瓦洛意大利餐厅，他整日窝在宿舍做沙盘，偶尔路过学院图书馆的自习区都感到心悸。Löw俨然成为一个契机，让他坚定了要去美国的信心。不过内心里还是有一个声音，猜测着Joachim的逃离只是因为顾虑甚至恐惧。

 

他不知道自己做错了什么。他只是希望能让Jogi满意：改出一份“大作”，入围高质量的设计竞赛，以及，让他快乐。

 

后来他到了纽约，在课业和打工之余拼命吸纳着流行文化知识，学着听重金属，学着看懂棒球，学着玩龙与地下城，只是为了能融入当地学生的圈子。他感激在国内就看过的一些电视剧，它们全都成为了共同话题。他依然会露出无懈可击的灿烂笑容，但内心就像古老的紫杉一样，树干中空。

 

Jürgen周末会去切尔西市场和废弃高线下的旧书店，他漫无目的地翻阅设计类书目和惠斯勒的画册，以及大量的小说。常翻但很少买，因为书籍难以携带，他又时而感到居无定所。他喜欢看扉页上的作者简介，在心里算他们的寿命，不到五十就心头一紧，超过八十就轻松些许。他独自从这些无聊的小事中感知幸福与沉重，使自己不致冷漠。然而一个形象还是在脑海里挥之不去，他既渴望又避之不及——得是深发色，还要比他成熟，能为他答疑解惑、有求必应又不摆架子，要性格温柔但不能丧失自我，有点固执也无妨，要做事认真严谨，要会讲一些笑话，能安抚他的情绪，会抱着他说“There, there”，要能教会他任何事，任何事。

 

这样的人怎么可能找到替代呢。

 

紫杉的树心腐朽消失了，根系和树枝并不停止发育，长成虬曲盘错的一团，宛如幽灵的魅影。有太多的事情无法释怀，积压的苦涩生出执念，让Klinsmann变成了一个极为苛刻的人，对自己，对团队伙伴，对爱情。他要求获悉对方所在小组作业的全部成员的信息，论文的选题，实习的安排，和父母争吵的原因，周日上午九点到十一点做的每一件事，中午路过了哪家新开的甜甜圈店，晚上要看的电影是否会勾起任何不好的联想……他要求掌控一切，他不能接受任何叛逃的迹象，而他自己从不透露心事，还常显出睥睨之色。没有人的精神可以长久耐受这位年轻暴君的高压管控。

 

他从不明白为什么有的人如此热衷色情剧院，为什么看个电影都要摸来摸去，如果他要去影院，那当然是为了认真看电影，而不是做一些不合时宜的事，消耗旺盛的精力。

 

但是也没有人能否认，Klinsmann在床上是一位完美的情人。他永远记得做好安全措施，时刻观察对方的神色，避免造成不必要的疼痛。他被夸奖为强壮、负责又体贴，但这样的赞赏只会让那双眼睛瞬间黯淡。

 

有一次，Jürgen试探性地问对方，能不能穿上一件西装外套。

 

“这是什么德国人的情趣吗？”他的某一任男友戏谑道。

 

可等对方照做后，一个惊人的事实赫然摆在眼前。Jürgen很快就要硕士毕业，而他依然渴望着Jogi。

 

空乘人员为他倒上一杯香槟，Klinsmann笑着道谢，把毛毯松松地搭在腿上。

 

他想自己大概永远忘不了今年的愚人节，牙膏夹心的奥利奥有什么稀奇，完全认不出自己家才是最让人诧异的。原本荒凉的庭院不再有裸露的沙土，陈旧的老屋还变成了一座可爱的明亮房子，园林景观处处体现着品味，泳池是他见过的最好的那一档，透过窗户看到的主卧里大面积的地中海蓝也是他钟情的颜色。他没有进门细看，不仅是因为现场的Meister委婉地提醒了他节目组的规定，他自己也想要把惊喜留到最后。

 

可是做出了这样杰出作品的专家又有怎样的姿态呢？背着两手、自信满满吗？平静地微笑吗？为他一一介绍吗？都没有。Jogi看起来是那么紧张，那么不安，好像通宵被唆使着去夜店嗨完又赶出纯粹凑数的作业、被教授一眼识破的学生，根本没有意识到他付出的努力。

 

Jogi是由敏感的材料构成的。一客为他改善单调伙食的早饭都能让他激动万分，一声亲密的称呼都能引起巨大的震动。Jürgen看着他睫毛迅速地眨动，脸颊一阵潮红，像一只战战兢兢的小动物。而这只能让他觉得Jogi更高尚也更可爱了，Jogi从不把任何事当做是理所应当的，这是宝贵的品格。

 

而当Joachim镇定自若地为他修饰素描的时候，Klinsmann简直因为狂喜而战栗。这是他想要的，这是那些畏惧他的人不敢做的。

 

这大概也是为什么，当他再次遇见Jogi，当他们顺畅地交谈，当他掂量着Jogi的想法，当他满意地看着Jogi目光迷离时露出的笑容、听着他的呼吸逐渐失控、变得又浅又快，当Jogi一口一口吃下他做的晚饭，当他把头枕在Jogi腹部、感受着他腹主动脉的搏动，当他们认真看着电视节目，当他贪婪地吸入那一小块柔软光滑的下颌底部皮肤透出的气息——混合着妮维雅须后乳和阿玛尼淡香水的味道……他的心脏怦然跳动，中空的部分被什么毛茸茸的东西填满了，他终于从执念中平复下来。

 

Jogi唤回了他无忧无虑的青春，连带着他对花生漫画的喜爱。

 

今天清晨，他来到二楼的卧室，端详着Jogi安静的睡颜。只是一刹那，他打算不要叫醒Jogi，有时人的邪恶念头和报复的欲望会在天色未明、腹中空空时占上风，Klinsmann不是圣人，他试想过让Löw体验一回自己当年的无助。但这样阴暗扭曲的枝条登时被他亲自剪去了，他爱Joachim，爱不应当是斤斤计较，不应当是互捅刀子，他放心让Joachim去建筑他的人生，他也希望Joachim能对他充满信任。

 

整理好思绪，Klinsmann向空乘借来纸笔，列出一份只有他能看懂的清单。

 

写完后，Klinsmann放下笔，他的目光越过圆窗，但他并不在看柔软蓬松的积云，也不是看机翼落在云层上的影子，他看到的只是他未来的岁月——前院的黄杨和丝柏，门口的橙树，四周的云杉和菩提，一座雪白的房子，以及坐在后院的那棵鸡爪槭下安静阅读的建筑师。

 

Löw下午见到Bierhoff时仍然是闷闷不乐的，Oliver倒是快活如常，“委托人呢？”

 

“他回去了。”

 

“那你见到委托人的……伴侣了吗？长什么样啊？”

 

Joachim的声音微弱得像5磅小字，“嗯，给我看了照片，和他差不多高，黑——”他神色一凛，心想可不能露馅，音调也提高了，“不，眼睛是黑色的，把金发染成了浅绿色，眉毛很淡，眼距很宽，眼角有点上挑，正面看不见嘴唇，五官挺对称。呃，是做广告策划的，喜欢极简风格，和他一样忙得很，彼此都不嫌弃。”

 

Andy噗嗤一声笑了出来，专家强自镇定的模样说欲盖弥彰都不为过，好在Oliver听了这一通描述后沉浸在想象那人究竟是个什么长相中，没有注意到他唐突的表情变化。

 

结束工作后，回电视台的路上，Oliver打了个哈欠，“所以，挺好的啊，一个人设计大楼，一个人帮他卖写字楼，这简直天作自合嘛。”

 

Andy维持着冷静，扯开话题，“我觉得Jogi今天不怎么高兴。”

 

外景主持人的额头上掀起层层褶子，很严肃地说：“那个委托人肯定很难搞定，要求极高，前天我跟Jogi打电话，他紧张得跟在上刑一样，我都差点以为他被Klinsmann绑架了。不过话说回来，快乐和甜瓜都有各自的季节。”

 

摄影师以他出众的专业知识和直觉试着还原了一下事情的可能经过，决定继续绕开话题，“尊敬的Bierhoff先生，您不说意大利谚语我也不会忘记您的身份的。”

 

四天后，各项检测结果合格，符合入住条件，改造工程通过验收。节目组快马加鞭，打算把展示片段一次性录完。常规流程是专家列关键词，Bierhoff负责串讲，只不过这天现场还有Hansi Flick参与进来，他虽然是常驻嘉宾，但从未出过外景。

 

Hansi一身骑行服，很利落的样子。

 

“今天现场来了一位老朋友，大家都很熟悉的Hansi，那么在我们正式展示新居前，请问Hansi，为什么要特地过来呢？”Oliver面对镜头笑着说。

 

“当然是想看看这期的专家能为一篇无命题作文交上一份怎样的答卷啦，这机会不要说我们《值得等待的房子》，全国所有家装改造栏目都不一定再有，哈哈。”Hansi也愉快地答道，尽管事实是，他本来悠哉悠哉骑着公路赛车，好巧不巧在这儿爆了胎，又忘了带补胎工具，罪魁祸首恐怕还是改造中遗留在路边的建筑垃圾，比如一块碎砖，一颗钉子。

 

“那就顺便来帮忙吧！留下宝贵的意见！”

 

“我不，我在这儿都看过了，直播的时候哪还有惊喜呢。”Hansi起初不太情愿。

 

“可以演啊！我，Jogi，所有的专家们都演过，你又不是不知道。”

 

要不是手边没有银熊奖，Hansi真是想抡起奖杯砸在那一口大白牙上，不过也许他得跳起来，管他的呢。

 

“好吧好吧。”他还是答应了。

 

Oliver满意地叉着腰，笑嘻嘻地说：“这就对了。Jogi现在大概在某个古堡里忙活呢，说不定就在你老家。”

 

他心里其实有不少担忧，大洋彼岸传来一些来源可疑的负面消息，有的说Klinsmann设计的某个大型体育馆没有通过消防审查，这个他不太信。但又有传言说Klinsmann投资失败，的确，那张泛黄的银行卡从没有余额不足过，可是委托人突然回旧金山的行为还是引起了Oliver的怀疑。

 

不过现在，他的首要任务是为Hansi介绍落尘区的鞋柜，那柜门是旧物利用的作品，经Miro巧手，分毫不差地嵌入木框中，组装上新的折页、门碰和把手。至于为什么要保留下来，Jogi的理由是如此大件的橡木家具现在相对少见，虽然使用数十年，但状况完好，岁月又赋予了它一层蜜褐色的光泽，这是任何涂料都难以还原的。更重要的是，他也希望能在新家里留下故居的印记。

 

另一个思路类似的旧物利用实在让两位主持人心里一暖，专家把老屋鞋柜上那个用来放钥匙的黄铜方碟熔化了，现在它变成了新家的三把钥匙。

 

大门的位置相比之前更靠左，楼梯的位置也发生了很大的改动，经过鞋柜和可以收纳行李箱的隔间，左手边就是楼梯，此时人面对的走廊直通向客厅，能看见尽头的两扇落地窗和窗外植被，位于房屋中央的Boley【注1】玻璃燃气壁炉又增强了景深，起到类似框景的作用，进退之中，观赏到的画面就发生着微妙的变化。

 

Bierhoff提议先上二楼看见。台阶踏步的宽度升高，高度降低，设有扶手，而且半途中还有平台，剩下的阶梯转了九十度。专家认为原先的楼梯不仅过陡，而且一旦失足就会整个人滚下来撞上储藏室，于是设计了转向，这样即使滑倒，也会被挡在平台上，能减少很多危险。此外平台正上方便是屋顶的天窗，解决了昏暗楼道里的采光问题，“居然是遥控的。”Hansi一边摁着遥控器一边感叹。

 

原本作为客卧的二楼现在被打造成一个独立的工作空间，按Joachim的原话，“一楼有书房，这里供委托人专门使用”。屋顶的复古吊扇加强了空气流通，通过折叠梯上到阁楼，可以发现极大的收纳空间。除了寻常电脑桌和书柜，这里还设有专门的茶水区和洗手间，甚至有茶几和沙发，可以让委托人和工作伙伴们交流会谈。更不可思议的是，飘窗旁还有一架跑步机，站在上面刚好可以看见后院的泳池。

 

“我简直可以住在这儿！”Oliver嚷道。除了吃饭洗澡睡觉，几乎用不着下楼了嘛。

 

一楼的格局更是让他想不起来原先的布置了，专家设计了下沉式的客厅，形成挑高的空间。圆角防撞，落差也有讲究，“说是以委托人的小腿长度为参照。”Hansi很快明白了用意，这样从客厅的地面上到走廊，不需要跨步，而是可以先缓缓坐下来，此时委托人的大腿和小腿呈直角，然后把重心转移到臀部，收起小腿，再站起来即可。整个运动过程十分协调，符合人体力学，在姿势的转换中也容易保持平衡，即便委托人年老时也不会有难度。不仅免去了再添加台阶或斜坡的累赘，也充分考虑了安全。

 

厨房的水槽上有一个可伸缩的水龙头和一个直饮水龙头，前者方便清洗宽大的水槽。各种厨具电器一应俱全，橱柜是下拉式的，最显眼的收纳是一整套的法式炖锅。工业风的吊灯抛光后还在原位，但它下面的桌子，以一整块钢化玻璃和金属支架组合而成，非常现代。

 

“这岂不是要天天仔细擦？”

 

“所以专家才把旧桌布留下了吧。”Hansi笑着说。

 

他们在食品储藏室后发现了后门，和另一个落尘区，这个门连通着车库，它的位置也是出于对动线的考虑。这样，驱车采购回家，就不必再提着大包小包绕到前面。

 

动线的精心设计也体现在卫浴上，首先保证了干湿分离，而且洗漱区的镜柜旁安置着全新的洗衣机和烘干机，在这里换下的衣服可以直接放进去洗，浴室另安有一扇门，出来后穿过一段走廊就能直达主卧。主卧的墙壁大胆地运用了深蓝色，使人沉静，床头的LED阅读灯，造型如金属水管，很是前卫

 

至于衣帽间么，从道具组搬来的那一堆用来展示惊人收纳空间的样品是怎么也装不完的。

 

对Hansi而言，唯一的不足是，如果后院能留出一片小菜地就好了，泳池倒不是必需，“不用太大，一平米就好，我可以把它分成九份，种点辣椒、茄子、番茄什么的，那多好啊。”

 

“城市居民的迷你田园生活，嗯？”Oliver打趣他，随后又问他的总体评价。

 

Hansi想了很久，“我以为按专家的喜好的往期作品，他会改造出一套极其古典的住所，色彩很华丽，吊顶上很多装饰，也许还有水晶吊灯和一套镀金的闪闪发亮的餐具。但是，他完全打破了习惯，我看得出他细致地琢磨了对方内心的需求。”

 

“这是了不起的改造。”

 

——

 

演播厅里，Angela低头看了一眼提词板后念道：“加上硬装，软装和人工，本期改造共花费214089.79欧元，为节目开播以来最高。”坦白说，这栋房子基本是重建了，而且考虑到了所有的细节，她觉得这实在不算贵。

 

VCR里精神抖擞的Hansi让她禁不住想要感叹世事无常，因为Hansi说不定在现场的时候就考虑过直播时该怎样措辞怎样互动，可惜他得了荨麻疹，于是这个问题抛给了她。不过找切入点难不倒Angela，她选择的是橱柜里那一排法式炖锅，珐琅铸铁锅看起来很可爱，各种颜色都有，有点像她的衣柜，色彩，这是一个很好的角度，“我觉得专家在色彩使用上极其克制，他并没有选取自己最喜欢的浓烈饱满、对比度强的配色，他是以委托人的偏好出发，其实，整个房屋的主色都是黑白灰，大地色。但是在主卧，他也有自己的发挥，大面积的深蓝色，在卫浴，有对应的元素，那些六边形的马赛克，就是深浅不一的蓝色构成的。”

 

“是的，古典和现代结合，”Poldi咬着下唇内侧，因为即将出口的话难得郑重而有些迟疑，“而且这期改造，我不知道我的理解对不对，但是专家就好像是提供了一种新的思路。古典可能，并不一定意味着那些艺术品，古典也不需要和现代对立。古典或许可以是一种意识？一种情怀？一种理解？钥匙的‘家’现在用来打开新家的锁，过去的东西让当下变得更美好。”

 

这次他的搭档没有说话，没有笑他，而是赞许地看着他。

 

——

 

1989年11月9日，下午三点，Jürgen和Albert刚在普瑞特参加了一场Doshi【注2】的交流会，准备回事务所。公司提倡年轻的建筑师们多接触各国大师，深入理解因地制宜，这毕竟对事务所开拓海外市场大有裨益。Klinsmann同意这一点，一个月前他从来自遥远东方的客户那里学到了一个词“风水”，而那又不仅仅是通风和排水的学问。

 

他这位师从Gehry【注3】的同事，是赶上婴儿潮尾巴的不少美国青年的缩影：家里有两个哥哥和一个姐姐；喜欢T骨牛排和沙示汽水；爱看《夺宝奇兵》和情景喜剧；读过很多书（的序和目录）；开一辆道奇公羊；赚1000花1500；最喜欢的消遣是去谢亚球场【注4】，偶尔得空闲时也为了Tom Browning跑到索耶角【注5】（这项运动的规则Jürgen很快便掌握，他还记下了许多常识，比如红袜和洋基是死对头，但其中的乐趣，就无福消受）；头脑风暴精彩；基本功扎实；一问便答得出热带稀树草原气候区的地貌特点、土壤条件和施工注意事项；但对国际时政一无所知，也毫不感冒。

 

也许该加上一条“永远喊不对他的名字”，Jürgen想，不过这说起来可就没个完了。

 

Jürgen低头一边翻着笔记，一边回忆着Doshi为贫民改造的宜居住房，以及大师更为知名的泰戈尔纪念堂的桑珈建筑师事务所的独特结构，他还记下了一段话——

 

“Design converts shelters into homes, housings into communities, and towns and cities into magnets of opportunities.”

 

Albert打开广播，一个刻板的男声传来：

 

“……现在无需证明即可申请个人出境。出境许可将尽快签发。管理护照和出境登记的各人民警察事务部和分局在办理签证和永久离境证件时不得拖延，并且无需考虑是否符合永久出境条件。在民主德国和联邦德国边境也可以办理永久离境。”

 

他对这个不感兴趣，正准备动手切换，却被德国人制止了。

 

“我想听听。”不容置喙的语气，Albert只能耸肩。

 

“……在被汉堡《图片报》记者再次询问何时生效时，Schabowski逐字回答说，立即生效，毫不拖延。”

 

“……这是具有历史意义的一天，东德政府宣布立刻向所有人开放边界……柏林墙上的大门已经打开。”

 

Klinsmann合上笔记，他想起了那个笑话，“实在找不到工作就去柏林帮对面的人挖地道”，他想起了那天晚上听他讲笑话的人说的每一句话，那个人的声音美好，迷幻，热烈，多情。

 

他双手捂着脸，肩膀不住地颤抖，抽泣声从指缝间溢出。

 

Albert哪见过这种状况，怎么就哭起来了？德国人居然这么多愁善感吗？难道有谁死了吗？新闻里说啥了？哦，民主德国，联邦德国，那他又是哪个德国的？可是柏林墙打开应该是好事吧……啊，肯定是爱情，一切烦恼都来自爱情。

 

“你没问题吗？”他把车停在路边。

 

“我无法……无法忘记……”Jürgen呜咽着把“他”咬进牙里。

 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】荷兰著名壁炉品牌，设计风格极为简约大气，十足高大上，感兴趣的话可以搜搜图片。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注2】Frank Owen Gehry，著名解构主义建筑师，设计风格极其独特，不拘泥于形式。Gehry常使用多角平面、倾斜的结构和倒转的形式，作品形状奇特，曲线不规则。他是89年普利兹克奖得主。他拥有多所高校的教授职位，包括哥伦比亚大学。其最知名的作品是位于西班牙毕尔巴鄂的古根海姆艺术博物馆。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注3】Balkrishna Doshi，印度著名建筑师，他的设计融合了西方现代主义建筑理论与印度社会文化传统，且顺应印度本土地理气候条件。他最广为人知的作品是艾哈迈达巴德洞穴画廊。Doshi从1959年开始多次以访问学者身份来欧美高校交流。他也是18年普利兹克奖得主。文中克林西记下的那句话即是Doshi始终如一的设计理念，对我个人触动很大。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注4】当时是纽约大都会队的主球场。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注5】靠近河滨球场，即当时辛辛那提红人队的主球场。


	10. 终于……等来了收房

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在收房日这天，Oliver没有想到，旧金山来客居然能和他有一点共同话题，他更没有想到，这位还是个“花式勒吹”……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 建议配合Revolverheld的Ich lass für dich das Licht an食用～

2004年4月10日，下午四点，斯图加特国际机场。

 

Bierhoff看了一眼腕表，有点不耐烦地摆动了几下胳膊。大部分委托人恨不得天没亮就赶到新居收房，而他即将接上的这位Klinsmann，却偏偏把机票定到这个时间点，又要拖着一干人不能早点回家。他举着一个大大的纸板，写着名字，感觉自己傻气得要命，目光紧紧追随着人流，不敢懈怠。可当委托人拉着一个小箱子走到他面前问好时，Oliver怀疑自己眼睛出了问题，那个不修边幅的著名建筑师，居然身着一套杰尼亚西服，面料挺括平整，剪裁精细得体，那身黑色的端正衣物让他的气势都增强了，任何人看到如此打扮的Klinsmann，都很难把这一刻的形象同冲锋衣联系在一起。因为除了后脑勺的头发被压塌了些，再没有可挑剔的地方。

 

Klinsmann的寡言少语和惬意自得使他显得孤高而冷淡，回到车上的Oliver这样揣度着。坐在副驾上的委托人只顾看着窗外的天空，表情轻松，姿态随意，仿佛一切尽在掌控。虽然来自亚平宁半岛的部分血液让他因为Klinsmann的昂贵西装的品牌选择而有了一点点骄傲，但止于简单问候的交流还是让Oliver有些不舒服。主持人突然很希望Andy也在车上，而不是在现场调试航拍无人机，这样他就不至于落入尴尬的沉默中。车载广播里的财经新闻转入了美股行情一览的板块，这点声音也许不足以填补他们之间的空隙。

 

“……医疗保健板块下跌2.9%，医药股整体走势偏弱，以Gilead为代表的许多生物制药公司股价均出现较大震荡……”

 

Oliver皱紧眉头，把声音开到最小。

 

他的烦恼不仅来自于一次投资失策，更多的是Klinsmann这种无所谓的态度。Oliver有时会想自己在观众心目中究竟是个什么角色：形象好、气质佳的大高个？什么也不懂、站在专家身边嘻嘻哈哈问个不停的好奇宝宝？遇到什么事都假充内行、胡诌一通的讨厌鬼？只会活泼雀跃地讲解说词、念广告、编一些吸引眼球小外号小标题的肤浅主持人？

 

他们都不了解Oliver为这个节目付出了多少，怎么想尽办法提升讨论度和收视率，又帮忙联系了多少赞助商。作为外景主持人，干的几乎是出品人的活。他曾经一周之内在五个城市、共八个不同的改造现场进行录制工作，熬夜早就是常态。专家们如果去外地改造——比如去年的一次特别节目，屋主是某位约旦富商——住宿交通也要他来负责，拍摄工作更是要他来维持。他越想越生气，Klinsmann喜欢打破常规，像操纵提线木偶似的，轻飘飘一封邮件就让一众人忙得团团转，但对一切又满不在乎，对他估计更是如此。

 

他故意大声地叹了一口气。

 

没想到委托人竟然开口了，“Gilead本来可以按3亿美元或者更低的价格收购Pharmasset，但高层犹豫了，这是大错。倒是Pharmasset，值得长期留意。不过我自己是不太碰医药股的，公司研发新药的成本只会越来越高。”【注1】

 

“是的，还要考虑高壁垒仿制药的竞争，专利药物销售的缩水，然后过了专利保护期的原研药对股价又是一轮打击……”Oliver顿了顿，好像才意识到他们居然在对话，“等等，所以你没投资失败？”

 

“啊，那些新闻，”Klinsmann笑了，“那都是假的，记者随便乱猜乱写。我只是要回德国工作了。”

 

Oliver十分惊喜，虽然委托人还没正式看到房子，但至少没有节外生枝。更重要的是，他们居然能聊得来，聊得深入。要知道，他的朋友们只会存钱、供房子、买衣服。

 

不过，在理财的话题全面展开之前，他更好奇Klinsmann穿搭上惊天动地的变化。

 

对方比他想象得坦率开朗许多，“我不喜欢在逛街上花费太多时间。想好自己需要什么就立即实施行动。我知道自己需要一件防风防雨的外套，颜色随意。走到户外用品店，挂在最外面就是一件特别红的冲锋衣，拿着它直接去柜台结账，整个过程不到两分钟。”

 

“那牛仔裤和帆布鞋也是这样来的吗？”

 

“它们……穿挺久了没坏也不想扔，而且来工地上穿太好的鞋子也要很小心，我不想提心吊胆、被衣服奴役。”

 

哇哦，Oliver感叹，奴役？这都什么词啊。

 

“西装总该挑一挑吧？”

 

“嗯……我想收房嘛，应该需要一套正式点的衣服，最好是深色的，昨天在联合广场的Sakes Fifth Avenue的橱窗里刚好看到一件，跟Sales一问，试了合适的尺码，就提着走人了。”Jürgen撒了个小谎，他其实把店里其他西服全试了一遍，最后还是觉得第一套最合适，他还记得Sales开玩笑说：“好啦，可以去求婚了。”

 

Oliver难以置信地大笑起来。这至少解释了一个困扰他许久的问题，那就是为什么作品中屡屡体现出不俗审美的Klinsmann在生活中会是行走的时尚灾难——他不缺乏品味，也没有被美国老伯的随意风格荼毒，只是懒得打理自己而已。但是，今天的打扮又有些过于隆重、不分场合了，让人不明白他究竟是要入住新居，还是出席剪彩仪式、参加晚宴。

 

“您就……从来没有在买东西上斟酌过吗？”

 

“有啊，我曾经想买一支打火机送人，考虑了半小时才选好，”他眯起眼睛，“不过我不能跟你多讲，因为那是我和他的事。”

 

金发男人语气里透出的些微强横让Oliver有点难堪，像是被故意针对了，不过还是忐忑地问道：“他没有一起过来？”

 

那位长相不同寻常的广告人？

 

“他随后就到。”这句真的不是骗人。

 

“如果您单身的话，我肯定会把您介绍给一个朋友认识，你们说不定谈得来。”不管Klinsmann是怎么理解的，但Bierhoff这句话的本意的确是夸奖。

 

“我的荣幸。”Jürgen眼下肌肉抽搐了两下，为了忍住笑

 

Oliver把车开上引道，门口的Andy向他招了招手。他把车停进新建的车库，库门是自动感应的。这里能停下两辆车，还能放皮划艇和公路赛车，且有一个真正的工作台，工具齐全，是所有小孩子梦寐以求的秘密基地，可以做做手工，搞搞破坏。

 

“空地被很好地利用了，”主持人为他介绍着，“如果有朋友来了，还可以一溜儿停在引道缓坡上，保险杠挨保险杠，哈哈，在旧金山人们都那么停车，对吧？”

 

委托人应付着笑了两声，“对，很考验车技。”

 

“为什么您不自己改造房子呢？”

 

“厨师也要上别的餐厅吃饭，我是学这个的，最知道改造和装修有多费心，”Klinsmann似乎猜到了他要追问什么，补充道：“另外有时候，别人会更懂得自己需要什么。”

 

他们从后门进来，“很安静，很亮堂”是屋主的第一句评价，陈旧昏暗的危房的影子全然消失了，他站在食品储藏室里，目光最先落在一架户外烧烤炉上，接着微笑着开始了探索，无需主持人带路，绕过带饮水机的双开门冰箱，手指轻轻掠过调料罐和刀具，“这种岛式料理台，”Klinsmann停了停，让Köpke对焦，“做饭的时候人可以面对餐区和客厅，保持互动。”

 

他之后说的每一句话都是在给赞不绝口一个新的定义。

 

“玻璃燃气壁炉，它有壁炉的氛围，还不用囤积柴火，很环保。”

 

“下沉式客厅的动线非常合理，我也见过很多类似的设计，但到达另一边总要反复上下，不像这个，地上的路线没有被截断。”

 

Oliver告诉他这个落差的参照是什么的时候，突然感到不太对劲，同样的话跟Hansi说还好，跟本人说就莫名羞耻。他清了清嗓子，“专家挑选的地毯的这种纳米纤维，像荷叶一样排斥水，很好保养。”为了证明这点，他接过Andy递来的一个纸杯，直接把里面的咖啡泼在地毯上，深色的液体一点都不渗入，摊上一张纸巾再收拾走，便不留下任何痕迹。

 

屋主点点头，顺便夸赞了家庭影院。

 

他踱步到背面的落地窗前，发现可折叠的隐形纱窗收纳在上方，是下拉式的，不会影响观景。每扇窗户的遮光窗帘后又有一层浅灰紫色的窗纱，太阳逐渐西沉时的光线透过它，就会让室内透着金色和粉色的淡淡的氛围。

 

“很浪漫。”Jürgen笑着说。

 

他在后院巡视起来，说户外地灯和屋檐下的射灯能在夜间给泳池打造出怎样的效果，说灭蚊器的布局很隐蔽、毫不破坏景致，说泳池的动线——出水后顺着渗水性极强的碎石小路可以走到室外的淋浴喷头下简单冲洗一下，再坐到由防虫防水的木材打造的露台上休息。至于屋檐和植被形成的阴凉环境，他则是一眼看出。

 

Bierhoff一时感到自己的存在十分多余。

 

“专家跟您说过吗？包裹着水管的吸音棉，是用二楼衣柜里的旧衣服做的。”他在洗手间提醒道。

 

“哦，该扔是得扔啊。”

 

嗯？不是才说过“穿久了也舍不得扔”吗？

 

“我很喜欢卫浴的设计，三个空间彼此独立，互不打扰，提高了使用效率，无边界镜柜很漂亮。啊，连以后装扶手的孔都打好了。然后这个马赛克，也是挺有讲究。”不管节目组的人是否乐意，Klinsmann还是滔滔不绝地讲了下去，什么墨西哥蓝，什么普鲁士蓝，Bierhoff发誓他从不知道这些颜色的名字。他目瞪口呆地看着委托人潇洒地跨进浴缸里躺下，“很好，腿能伸直，还有空地。那个观景矮窗的高度正合适，我躺着的时候它差不多和我视线齐平，能看见庭院里的植物。”

 

显然，这个房子，是为他量身定制的，主持人想。

 

预留的插座很多，不限于卧室，“非常贴心，谁知道十年后咱们是不是多了一堆离不开的电器呢？”在一楼转悠过一圈后，委托人步伐轻快地踏上楼梯，“是办公室吗？一定是办公室！”他回头大笑着对摄影师说，“我特别希望能让工作区和生活区分开，喏，看——”

 

“我以前睡二楼的客卧，还读书的时候，在楼下洗完澡要走好远才到上面，冬天很容易感冒，”现在一切全变了样，Klinsmann站在书柜旁，发现上面已经摆好一排Otto的著作，感慨又喜悦地说，“现在这儿什么都有，可以看到后院，还可以锻炼，我们久坐的人最需要旁边放着跑步机了。你们看二楼装的都是内导窗，很安全。”

 

“会不会太朴素了？”Oliver小心翼翼地问。

 

Jürgen缓慢但坚决地摇了摇头，“专家很了解我，我可不喜欢在墙上挂满概念图。”

 

“多嘴了吧。”Andy揶揄道。

 

Oliver决定再不说话。

 

桌上唯一的装饰品是一个金属镀铬的镇纸，造型是架圆圆胖胖的喷气式战斗机。“Troika的镇纸，红点奖常客，”Klinsmann将它捧在手心把玩，“机头可以吸附回形针，这两个小引擎其实是削笔刀，多可爱啊。”

 

Oliver只能联想到Klinsmann设计的某座航站楼，他大概永远不可能知道Klinsmann为什么这么开心。

 

不过他当然不可能就此闭嘴，该问的问题不可遗漏。他们回到客厅，委托人靠在壁炉旁环视四周。主持人揉了揉太阳穴，祈祷专家赶紧到场解救自己。

 

“这三把新钥匙，是用以前家里的黄铜方碟做的。”

 

“他太用心了，”Klinsmann笑得热情洋溢，“我看鞋柜柜门也是旧物利用。”

 

我在这儿究竟是干嘛的？抢镜头的？Bierhoff在心中喝问。

 

“这是Löw专家首次挑战住宅改造，您觉得……”

 

“很明显，他能胜任各种风格，”紧接着，Klinsmann从屋檐和通风两个小要点出发，联系结构补强、功能分区和保暖隔音等措施，“……不仅满足了功能和结构上的需求，考虑了气候、场地、技术等因素，选材极其用心，认真琢磨了我的个人偏好，让居住环境变得舒适便利，而且也体现出专家对现代主义的深入理解和欣赏。他并非机械地模仿、套入框架。专家是通过改变建筑外观、颜色和景观植被，让这个老木屋得以融入环境，和附近的魏森霍夫住宅区、那些包豪斯风格的建筑彼此协调。但他坚持使用木结构，而木头给人的感觉更温暖，这座房子也就有了它的独特之处。”

 

正当Oliver担心自己饭碗不保时，Klinsmann又用一句总结让他彻底接不上话——

 

“他设计的不是住所，而是一种生活方式。”

 

Jogi帮他实现了他们的梦想。

 

正当此时，专家推开大门，他今天穿着白衬衫和一件浅灰色毛背心。看到委托人精心装束的一刹那，那双绿眼睛睁大了。

 

Andy瞥见Klinsmann用难以察觉的速度变更了站姿，比先前更挺直，唯有左手还松松地搭在壁炉上方。

 

“感谢您给我一个家，”他真诚地说，“这是最理想的住所。”

 

Löw松了一口气，声音依旧冷静沉稳，“这没什么。有很多人帮助了我。Bobic的施工队，Schneider的泳池承建公司，Klose的木材加工厂……还有建筑学院的Balakov教授，市政部门的监理，管道工程师，地热工程师，埃森的许多园艺师们，他们都给了我宝贵的建议。而我只不过提供了一个想法。”

 

Klinsmann轻声笑了，“您觉得在前院种点补血草怎么样？淡紫色的花朵和窗纱会很搭配。”

 

Oliver听出了一些微妙的含义，仿佛委托人并不是提问，而是在征求Jogi的意见。

 

Jogi嘴角上扬，“我觉得很好，补血草是坚韧的植物，容易照料。”

 

“我觉得差不多了，”Andy挠了挠后脑勺，“合影留念，然后各回各家吧。”

 

后来，Jürgen以“商讨冬季采暖费怎样最划算”和“这么无聊的片段用不着拍啦”为由，送走了摄影师和主持人。这时Jogi还坐在沙发上，保持着合影时有些拘谨的姿势，双腿自然分开，两手搭在膝盖上。Jürgen把钥匙抓在手里，抛向半空又稳稳接住。他以专家为他设计好的方式下到客厅，极为随意地坐在地毯上，钥匙落在茶几，哗啦啦地响。

 

“落差是我的小腿长度……”，他的笑容脱离了镜头的桎梏，变得越发恣意起来，“啧啧，Oliver介绍的时候我都有点脸红。”

 

Jogi僵住了，尽管他对他的作品从来谈不上满意，但至少屋子里每一个细节都是他工作态度的体现。在他心里的图纸间，可没有邪恶念头或是隐秘想法的容身之处。他不能忍受这样的戏弄和猜测，要拼命为遭到怀疑的行径进行辩解。于是像只小狮子一样扑了上来，骑跨在Jürgen伸出去的两条长腿上方，握住他的肩膀摇撼着，气呼呼地说：“你有什么好脸红的？大比例尺测绘法都还给老师了？找一张你的全身照不就行了？难道我让你去测电视塔的高度，你还真的要站在塔顶量吗？”

 

这样较真的态度只换来了对方宠溺的笑。他越发不好意思了，借着暂时的身高差，恍惚间Jürgen外套的材质好像变成了牛仔布。不过，在他心里，Jürgen无论穿着什么都是光明万丈的。

 

于是Jogi小心地托着他的后脑勺，下巴抵在他头顶，柔声说，“欢迎回家。”

 

Jürgen满意地笑了，把他搂得更紧，让Jogi稳稳跨坐在他身上，就像绝大多数时候，这样他不能乱动，也不想乱动。他的指节在Jogi外踝轻轻打转，食指勾起裤脚，向上撩开，露出一截被深色袜子包裹的小腿。他卷起那熨得平整的衣物，直推到膝盖下方。

 

“我炖的肋排怎么样？带点烟熏味也不错吧。”

 

Jogi一开始低着头，刘海下似乎有两条浅浅的皱纹。然后缓缓仰起头，他闭着眼睛，虽然脖颈在拉伸，下颌却努力下沉，这使他的动作显得骄矜，且带有一种微妙的矛盾的平衡，似乎下一秒就会被打破。接着在眉宇之间透露出一层迷茫，他微张开嘴，门牙闪亮，然后终于抿起嘴。

 

“很好吃，怎么弄的？”

 

Jürgen的目光一刻也离不开他的面容，那些变幻莫测的情绪一一在Jogi脸上登场。

 

“用叉子插着红椒在灶头上烤，烤到表皮变黑，放小碗里蒙上保鲜膜闷一会，冷却后把皮剥掉，剩下的红椒肉切成沫，它有很浓郁的烟熏味，和番茄烩在一起也看不出来。”

 

“不愧是特别厉害的委托人。”

 

“可我怎么觉得亲爱的专家对我有点敷衍。”

 

Jogi无奈地笑了，打定主意般凑近了对方。

 

他并没有真的触碰他，Klinsmann思忖。他惊讶地意识到自己两颊高热，也许和专家这身久违的打扮有关。Jogi甚至不是在闻他，而是在用气息爱抚他。那些温存和呼吸隔着分毫距离，在他脖子上流连，是隐秘的，细腻的，毫不肤浅轻率的。随后他外套的扣子被解开了，西服从肩膀滑到地毯上。

 

Jogi在他前额落下一个十分纯洁的、作为嘉许的吻，歪着头问霎时变回毛头小子的委托人，“您满意吗，Klinsmann先生？”

 

“指什么？”他咽了一口口水，虽然涨红了脸，气势矮了一截，但依然没有停止言语上的逗弄。

 

Jogi笑而不语。

 

Klinsmann想到他还漏夸了一点，下沉式客厅的木地板很有弹性，铺着的这层短绒地毯又很厚实，一定不会硌着建筑师的膝盖。

 

——

 

演播厅里，众人已经结束了工作，但三位嘉宾还沉浸在收房的场景里。对Angela来说，一个半小时前她还看着那个纸模毫无头绪，但现在她想到自己见证了节目开播以来唯一一次委托人不在场的改造，便深觉幸运和感动。因为她也看着专家从困难重重到逐个突破，让格格不入的房子融入了环境，又兼顾了隐私，终于一切付出都有了回报，还得到了如此高度的赞赏。

 

Bastian更多地是被专家在细节上的巧思和谦逊打动了。他顿时对自己的理想居所有了更为清晰的想象，怎样让空间更加开阔，怎样配色，怎样布置插座和开关的位置，等等。

 

至于他的搭档，刚刚都快哭了，“我以后也要请专家改造……呜呜……”不过现在又高兴起来，大概是因为换上了连帽衫和破洞牛仔裤，而且邻居家孩子的试卷也有了着落，笑着跟科教节目主持人说：“以后常来玩呀！”

 

“要我们护送您去找酒店吗？”Bastian很绅士地问。

 

“对！我们哪儿都熟，让我们带着您逛逛，顺便再讲讲，甲醛试纸的测试原理是什么？”

 

“好，好，先生们，太感谢了，”Angela有种认了两个宝贝大儿子的错觉，“话说我下火车的时候，听见有人在介绍旅店，所以，莱昂哈德街【注2】那一带怎么样啊？”

 

Lukas正要张嘴就被Bastian捂住了。

 

“那是和您身份不相符的地方！”

 

——

 

收房两周后，Oliver估计没带多少行李的Klinsmann肯定收拾好了新家，于是和Andy一道来完成最后的工作——录制真实生活场景。

 

为了确保真实，他们不会提前通知委托人具体上门时间。

 

于是那天早上，给他们开门的Klinsmann又是熟悉的模样，头发乱糟糟的没有梳理，穿着宽大的T恤和沙滩短裤，等Oliver讲明来意后，他的表情由错愕转变为冷淡和防备。

 

“他不想出镜。”Klinsmann简短地说，这才侧身让他们进来。

 

“当然，当然，”Bierhoff笑着摆摆手，“最多十五秒，比如你走下楼梯，在沙发上坐着看会书，或者去厨房煎个蛋，装盘后张望一下后院，怎么都行。哇，你鞋柜都满了。”

 

Jürgen“哦”了一声，去厨房开火，Andy迅速跟了上去。

 

Oliver没有多想，清闲地落在沙发里，顺手把车钥匙甩在茶几上。发现那儿多了一个相框，正是Andy在收房那天拍的合影。姿势比较奇怪，专家有些局促地端坐，没看镜头，而委托人站在沙发扶手旁，一只手还搭在专家肩头，抬起下巴微笑着。

 

很多委托人都会把同建筑师的合影摆在家里显眼的位置，Oliver见得很多，毕竟改造是难得的机会。

 

等Andy拍到需要的素材后，摄影师催促他赶紧走，别把自己不当外人。Klinsmann看着他们远远地点头，就离开了厨房。

 

Oliver正要带上门，发现手上少了样东西，车钥匙还在茶几上，但他不好再打扰Jürgen，只能自己压着步子回客厅去拿。

 

然后他听到门打开的声音，差不多来自主卧的方向。

 

“他们都走了，Jogi，起来吃饭啦。”

 

如果这句话还不足以坐实什么的话，那么那句不可能听错的拉长了的“好——”就破除了其余的可能。

 

一上车，摄影师就发现同事的表情很不对劲。

 

他这个树洞实在忍不住了，觉得Klinsmann人不错是一回事，但Jogi一次都不找他咨询倾诉、还把他蒙在鼓里搞地下情，就又是另一回事了。何况Klinsmann派头很大，又极精明，他很担心Jogi是否招架得住。

 

“Andy，我能信任你吗？你能保证不跟任何人讲吗？其实我也许不该说的，但我们共同的朋友的感情生活真的让我糊涂了。”

 

“嗯哼。”

 

他一字不漏地讲完，从Jogi在餐厅跟他说的话，到五分钟前的见闻。

 

“我明白了，Jogi只对你出柜，你就合情合理地认为自己已然变成他的情感顾问，没想到他一直瞒着你，跟男友同居也不跟你知会，还顺便让你体验了一回空巢老人的感受。”Andy从容地分析着，不痛不痒，无动于衷。

 

“喂！”Oliver抗议道，“问题是，这俩人见面还不到一个月啊，怎么就住一块了？还有那个广告人呢？我可不信Jogi会撬墙角……”

 

真是个棒槌，Andy愤愤地想，对他的迟钝简直感到悲哀和绝望，但他又不好说什么，只能语重心长地叹道：“Oli啊。”

 

“怎么？”

 

“反正你要是改行去当私家侦探的话，肯定会变成赤贫的。”

 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】三年后，Pharmasset于2007年上市，从2009年起，股价有了很大起色。Gilead最终成功收购它的时候，价格高达110亿美元。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注2】斯图加特红灯区。
> 
>  
> 
> 现在你们知道为什么愚人节那天晚上，Jogi累得要死，Jürgen还有力气吃东西了吧🌚


	11. 天真的和感伤的建筑师

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一切的转机是什么？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 建议配合If You're Not The One食用～

2005年5月1日，弗里德里希·埃伯特大街。

 

二楼工作室里忙于优化详图的Klinsmann伸了一个懒腰，大步走到飘窗前。后院的泳池昨晚便已排空，等待每周一次的清洁维护。他固然可以像往常一样给Schneider打个电话，请专业人士到场，花几十欧元。那很方便，也算实惠。但是今天是劳动节，Klinsmann想，他也许可以自己动手，顺便给Löw一个惊喜。于是他下楼换了一条泳裤，去车库里取来高压水枪和其他清洁工具，还路过厨房，检查了一下躺在冰箱里腌制着的各种肉。另外，饮料可能不够了。

 

他们已经民事结合整整一年。

 

其实登记当天，Jürgen对未来生活的构想是十分简单而充实的。那时他正在准备联邦建筑师协会的资格考试——

 

“好久没考试了，还有点紧张。”

 

“谁让你不愿意和设计院联合竞标？可以省好多事。”Jogi皱着眉说。

 

“还好啦，毕竟没有语言障碍，多一个证总没坏处，何况我也不太愿意跟设计院打交道，说真的，毕业十几年了再去考试，挺不习惯。”

 

“要是没有十年从业经验，怕是考试资格都没有呢。”

 

“哈哈，反正你过多少年考肯定都能过。”

 

“我才不用考呢。”真正的注册建筑师轻哼了一声。

 

严格意义上讲，Klinsmann并没有以建筑师身份在德国活动过，他还有很多要去学习、摸索、适应，但是这些东西小助教都可以教他，他也以为日子能平静顺利地一天天过下去，偶尔，用菠萝和烈酒跟Joachim开几个玩笑，或者引诱他去那个绝对不伤皮肤的恒温盐水池做点什么有趣的事……

 

然而很遗憾，最初的两个月，他们相处得并不好【注1】。

 

简单来说，就是Joachim变得很古怪。首先是对物价表现出过分的敏感，在冷柜前斟酌许久还要加一句“我们是不是该适当节省点？”。然后是频繁发火，一点就着，而且每次理由都不重样。比如“我就不该给你设计那个办公室，你都不怎么下楼了！”，比如“这儿离我事务所太远了！你说我天天掐着点上班对团队建设有任何好处吗？”，比如“你不要换着每天花样做菜了，搞得我压力很大！”……比如有一次，在他的提点下，Jürgen改进了楼道设计方案，笑着夸奖道：“你真是我的珀伽索斯【注2】。”，居然也能招来对方没好气地回答：“我不是你的马，不是用来骑的！”

 

与日俱增的不仅是暴躁，还有忧心忡忡。

 

“为什么回德国？”

 

“你，然后我在美国也待腻了。”

 

“你旧金山的房子呢？”

 

“卖了。”

 

“员工呢？”

 

“我走了还有合伙人呀。”

 

“那边的伙伴？朋友？”

 

“就算在德国，电子邮件也发了二十年了，Jogi。”

 

“那你要是哪一天在斯图加特待腻了怎么办？”

 

这个问题让Jürgen哭笑不得，似乎对Jogi来说，能把大洋彼岸的岁月全装进一只小箱子里是多么不可思议的事。同样让他无言以对的问题还有“我们是在愚人节那天重逢的，这是不是很不吉利？”。他怎么也想不明白Jogi为什么会如此不安，他更不明白为什么自己答不上来的那些夜晚，主卧里两张能分开的床会派上用场。

 

Klinsmann永远也无法忘记，他们登记后第三天，Löw坐在露台上抱着一本书默默地读。

 

“在看什么呢？”这就是他理想中的画面。

 

“婚姻法。”

 

“哈？”

 

Jogi合上书，回过头看着他，很冷静地说：“你没有做财产公证，解除关系的时候会对你更不利。”

 

“为什么要看这个？”

 

“不，我只是，我们当时可能太着急了，很多事情都没有考虑，你看还有遗产税、共同报税、赡养费……”

 

“所以为什么刚确立关系就要考虑解除关系的事？”

 

“我们是成年人，Jürgen，要现实一点，方方面面的事情都得想到。而且很多人订婚的时候就要同时计划离婚的安排了，尤其财产方面的。”

 

“可我不是‘很多人’，我很现实，但我首先是个乐观的人。”

 

这并不是他们唯一的一次争执。

 

Klinsmann有次在商场里被一家玩具店吸引了，等他出来，手里已经拎着一个袋子，里面是Schleich的骑术学校动物模型。他童心大发地把那些小马摆在客卧的床头柜上拨弄着，而Jogi十分疑惑。

 

“想要个孩子吗？”他问，“一个小丫头？一个小伙子？或者干脆领养两个宝宝，让他们自己玩去，又打又闹，哭累了再睡，就不用烦我们了。到时候我带他们拼乐高、玩皮划艇，你呢，教他们做作业，还有画画，嗯？”

 

Jogi没有说话。Klinsmann只是笑笑，以为他更享受二人世界。不过他知道，Jogi每年都会给联合国儿童基金会的非洲分会捐款，对邻居家的孩子也十分友好。

 

但是大概一个月后，他又提起了这件事，起因是在音乐厅附近看到一对骑着公路赛车的夫妇，两人的自行车后都还连着一个颜色十分鲜艳的婴儿拖车，宝宝们正躺在里面安睡。他觉得可爱极了。

 

“……听说还是女儿比较贴心，等她自己学着扎小辫子的时候还会说：‘给爸爸也扎个小揪揪！’所以你看，我只能跟你结婚，我是扎不了小揪揪的。”他半躺在沙发上，十分慵懒地说，满脸都是笑意。

 

Joachim却像冻僵了一般默不作声，许久才开口：“但是我设计的这一切都没有考虑过儿童的需求。”

 

“怎么会呢，那个客厅就是最好的活动区，阁楼也有很大空间。”

 

“我们也没时间陪孩子。”说这句话时，Joachim仿佛付出了巨大的勇气。

 

“不啊，我反正在家工作，白天可以把他们抱到二楼。”

 

“可是Jürgen，你有没有想过？我们之中只能有一个是孩子的合法领养家长【注3】，孩子未来要填写的所有申请表里，父亲那栏填一个名字，母亲那栏永远是空着的，我们又该怎么和孩子解释家里有两个爸爸？如果有小朋友们问起呢？孩子自己会不会觉得这样的家庭构成很怪异呢？如果领养一个女儿，她喜欢的毛绒玩具是哪个卡通人物、她第一次生理周期的时候我连去超市买什么都不知道，我真的能理解她的感受、分担她的苦恼吗？她参加毕业舞会的时候，我能帮她选出一条合适的裙子吗……更不要说，在这样的家庭里长大的孩子，如果是异性恋，我们是否能给予情感上的支持与引导，孩子的另一半能不能接受这种原生家庭？如果和我们一样，别人会不会说是受到了影响……”

 

他就那么滔滔不绝地讲着，焦虑侵袭的速度比北风还快，Jürgen虽然还在微笑，但已经有些恼怒，只是尽力维持着耐心说道：“你不觉得自己想太多了吗？而且我们可以和孩子一起成长，我们能慢慢学会的。”

 

“有太多父母仅仅为了让生活热闹一点就生了孩子，从没有学过如何与孩子相处，我不认为自己能做得更好。”Joachim失落地说。

 

“你在逃避，Jogi，你只是不愿意生活有任何变化。”

 

“不，回避问题的是你，Jürgen，”对方的音调也提高了，语气里甚至带着讽刺，“你在美国待得太久了，结构计算有专门的设计咨询公司负责，设备专业设计也有开发商牵头完成。你看不到，也不需要看后续问题。但是孩子不是方案，孩子是一辈子的事，也没有人能帮我们。”

 

这无疑激怒了Klinsmann，他看到许多并不浮于表面的缘由，他痛恨这种掩饰。所有的爱情故事里，阻碍主人公的无非是金钱、地位、国别、年龄、多事的家长、帮倒忙的朋友……然而他们之间并无这类阻碍，一定要说的话，他才是每一次突破性进展的推动者，而Joachim本身就是阻碍，在逃避和抗拒一切。他觉得简直莫名其妙，在社会舆论和各种环境都更加宽容的今天，Löw却在给自己锻造镣铐。

 

“你不要强词夺理，”他终于无法忍耐了，“我们不谈孩子的事，谈谈宠物，你也不愿意养狗，不要以为我不知道你怎么想的——因为你觉得邻居们都认得我们，而他们会觉得两个男的住在一起还遛狗很奇怪！你害怕别人的评论，有必要吗？久别重逢，和性别有关系吗？你一次都不愿意去面包房，因为你爱胡思乱想，你明明知道他们把你当另一个儿子看待的。不要，不要，不要歧视自己了！”

 

他最后一句话几乎是吼出来的，说完后便抱臂看向别处，胸口剧烈地起伏。

 

“我没有强词夺理。”Joachim小声但坚决地说。

 

他气得脖子发红，“你改造这个房子的时候，也是既不知道我的要求，也不知道我会不会喜欢，不也建好了吗？”

 

黑发男人的声音因为无助而略微发抖，“那不一样，房子是工作，你指定了我。”

 

“如果我也指定你和我一起抚养孩子呢？”

 

Joachim以一句带着哭腔的“你不能命令我。”结束了这场争吵。

 

那天晚上，两张能分开的床没能派上用场，因为Löw一个人睡在客卧。

 

Klinsmann很快就后悔了，他不该那么说话。这房子的隔音太好，Jogi在干什么，他一点都不知道。有一瞬间，他甚至萌生了要给客卧加一道锁的疯狂念头，他担心Jogi又会悄悄跑掉，再也不回来了。随着他逐渐冷静下来，Jürgen意识到对方想到的所有可能的问题十分现实，而且面面俱到。多忧多虑也许不总是因为胆怯，还有担当。Jogi说得不错，即便他们能为孩子创造很好的条件，却无法分担孩子可能会承受的全部压力。另外，为人父母，谨慎一点，耐心一点，多规划一点，总没有坏处。

 

第二天下午，他站在闷闷不乐的建筑师面前，学着Joachim的样子向后捋了一下头发，然后双手叉腰，扬起眉毛，捏着嗓子说：“我才不要养娃！不要，不要，不要！”

 

对方噗嗤一声笑了。

 

他就这么抱着试一试的心态哄好了令人费解的Jogi。

 

后来，一场在曼海姆多功能大厅举办的建筑设计竞赛邀请他担当顾问，Klinsmann提议新增一个名为“极小住宅设计”的竞赛单元，而且对参赛者年龄不设限，意在增强青少年对建筑设计的兴趣，这个建议颇受好评。

 

虽然短时间内他们无法拥有一个孩子，但他们可以让很多孩子拥有成为建筑师的梦想。

 

那次争吵后又过了两周，有中介向Klinsmann推荐了科莫湖边的一套独栋别墅，那是休闲的好去处，景色很漂亮，价钱更漂亮。Jürgen突然想起Joachim近期特别爱絮絮叨叨的一些话，什么“你要证明这是你一方购买的”，什么“这样才不会算作共同财产”，好像生怕会给他造成什么损失。他十分烦躁，不知道是谁跟Jogi灌输的这些。他不喜欢分什么你的我的。

 

于是他很直截了当地问对方，“你要和我一起供房子吗？”

 

随后他拽着Löw去银行开设了联名账户，还填了一大沓表格。

 

“这就是咱们的共同财产，你可不许跑，听到没？”回到家里，Jürgen趴在Jogi身上，拱来拱去地说。

 

他们的蜜月迟到了一段时间，不过Joachim复又变得平和温顺，不再那么暴躁了，虽然还是很容易害羞。有几次，来二楼同Klinsmann商谈工作的土木工程师或造价师等人准备离开时恰好撞见了回家的Löw。

 

“这不是Löw先生嘛？您是来回访的嘛？”

 

那期节目引发了广泛的讨论，以至于人们很难想到，幕后花絮会比正片更轰动。

 

“他不是来回访的，”Klinsmann徐徐走下楼梯，“他现在是我的生活伴侣。”他按照证书上的措辞很严肃地说。

 

Joachim脸一下子红了。

 

“真是一段良缘。”来人张大了嘴楞了半天，笑着评价道。

 

“谁说不是呢？”他抬起下巴，很是炫耀。

 

泳池打扫完毕，开始蓄水。Klinsmann收纳好各种工具，站在后院的淋浴喷头下冲去了汗水，随后侧躺在露台上。鸡爪槭下的阴凉很怡人，木头散发着清香，豆包沙发也柔软舒适。

 

这是事事有人管，事事不操心的生活。

 

而等他小憩后再睁开眼睛，建筑师已经坐在他身边，手中还拿着一个盒子。他本来以为按建筑师的性格，里面会是一个精巧的、能“拴他一辈子”的小东西，然而装的是一个iPod【注4】。

 

“真是会选。”他惊喜地说，他很喜欢。

 

Jogi笑了。Jürgen只穿着一条泳裤，没有干透的金发比平时更深些，他很难不乐出来。

 

“我刷了泳池，是不是很实惠的礼物？”Jürgen抱紧他，让他更贴近自己，“你喜欢假日泳池清洁工吗？”

 

Jogi点点头，“很性感。”

 

Jürgen被他语气里的天真逗笑了，“今天又和什么肥头大耳的人打交道了吗？”

 

通过那期节目，因为得以兼具居住、工作以及休息过程中的种种需求和艺术的造型，Löw接到了大量改造的邀约，而且屋主以郊区富豪为多——他们不在意花费。无论是想要一处雅致的庭院，一座金属骨架暴露在外的玻璃巨兽，还是自己也说不清楚、只是单纯想换个风格，Löw都能尽可能满足他们的需求。Oliver甚至开玩笑说可以给他取个新外号。他变得更忙了，不过，事务所也更加壮大了。

 

“请尊重我的委托人，Klinsmann先生。”

 

唯独Löw用敬称时，Jürgen不会感到生分，他还在校园时Löw就是这么叫他的，“那，脑满肠肥的人？”

 

黑发男人无奈地笑了，“这次的委托人啊，昨天说想要轻型木结构，今天又对草图骂骂咧咧，说这也多余，那也多余，我跟他说承重柱真的不能去掉，他反而指责我不懂结构。”

 

“哦？”Jürgen最受不了Jogi被欺负，“那你怎么说的？”

 

“我跟他说，是是是，您懂得比我多，您完全可以亲自操刀，自创概念，没准二十年后普利兹克奖得主就没悬念了。”

 

“你只是在心里说的吧？”Klinsmann睁大了眼睛。

 

Joachim叹了口气，“当然啦。”

 

他们一起笑了一会儿，Jogi首先开口：“希望你没有忘记晚饭？”

 

“没有啊，来的人里，有一个想在泳池边种南瓜，还有一个今天过生日。对了，得去买点饮料。”

 

“那好，我正好要去一趟文化中心，旁边就有REWE。”

 

“冰激凌出了好多新口味，有咸焦糖，薄荷橙子，还有欧芹梨子，你说哪一个会好吃？”Jogi几乎贴在冷柜上，像糖果店外的孩子。

 

“那就都买。”Jürgen喜欢看他犹疑不决又放下心来的表情变化，他们的双开门冰箱的冷冻室里有整整一屉塞满了Jogi心爱的小雪糕。

 

临近出口的货架上堆着许多织巢鸟和鸟巢的毛绒玩具，系Bierhoff亲自设计，为《值得等待的房子》正版周边产品。鸟巢看起来就是个深色的异形毛线团，近看才能发现密密的花纹。喙很细长的织巢鸟头戴安全帽身穿工作服，口袋里还揣着一把尺子，这一点曾经被Löw质疑过——“既然还有一个鸟巢，放园艺剪会更合适，如果只是为了让它像建筑师，那何必弄个鸟巢？”

 

但这对毛绒玩具意外地很受孩子们欢迎，而且绝不会只买“建筑师”不买“房子”。“捆绑销售！”Oliver很自豪地说。

 

Jürgen路过时捏了捏其中一个鸟巢。

 

他们每次采购都会打一个赌，看谁说的总价最接近实际，Jogi一次都没有赢过，也许是因为他的成本控制一向学得不好。

 

而赢的人可以向对方提一个要求，Jürgen不会错过这个机会。

 

“给我挑一套滑雪服吧。”

 

“以玻璃纤维作增强材料的混凝土的抗拉强度和延伸率能提高多少，帮我算一下吧？”

 

“下个月抽几天空去帕劳转转？”

 

……

 

对于满足Klinsmann，Löw乐在其中，这些要求都是Jürgen在生活中需要他的证明。

 

他们满载而归，经过车库里的后门回到家中，那是一条Jürgen每次经过都赞不绝口的动线。

 

他们之间仍然存在许多不同，Jogi习惯拿皮夹，他只带一张信用卡。Jogi还是容易紧张，但至少他不会再因为胡思乱想就落荒而逃了，现在他们可以把任何事都摊出来讲。

 

他们已经取得了很大的进步，未来会变得更好。

 

Klinsmann突然很想这么做，于是他把啤酒放下，径自走到Löw身边，半蹲下来，紧紧抱住Jogi，接着把他高高地举了起来。

 

“一周年快乐。”

 

“一周年快乐。”

 

——

 

2005年5月1日，文化中心旁的REWE。

 

Bastian和Lukas正在买零食，他们这几天日子很不好过，学校有论文，电视台有工作，下周还有一个在猪博物馆的特别节目。Basti给自己染了一头白发，他的朋友们都觉得很帅气，但被经纪人臭骂了一通：“你自己照照镜子，这是少儿节目主持人该有的样子吗？！啊？”

 

趁他在拿酸黄瓜，Poldi自顾自转悠了起来，突然看到了什么，赶紧回来捅了捅他。

 

“我好像看到专家和委托人了！”

 

“看到就看到了呗，都是一个城市的。”

 

“他俩推一个购物车！”

 

“我们也推一个购物车啊，诶，你要去哪？”

 

Lukas落下购物车，悄悄跟在两人身后。Bastian摇了摇头，只能抱着罐头走过去。

 

“委托人亲了专家！”Poldi急忙扶住自己下巴。

 

他的同伴还没回过神来，只是奇怪怎么走到“家庭计划”区来了。

 

“哦，亲，亲？！好吧，亲就亲了。倒是我们，快拿回购物车吧。等等，你在货架上哪了个啥？赶紧放回去！”

 

“我不放。”

 

“不放……行，不放就不放吧。”

 

——

 

2004年4月的最后几天，Oliver一直被监制压得抬不起头。他想不出个好名字，一个正式播出时作为字幕打在右上方的节目名字。

 

“这么不同寻常的改造，当然要不同寻常的名字啊！‘委托人不在场的改造’，这不是第一段的小标题吗？不可以重复。这个标题，要有文学性，要体现出节目里有两个建筑师，要好记，要古典，也要创新，要有割接和融合，要隽永，有诗意，有哲理，但不能太晦涩，懂吗？”

 

Oliver觉得监制自己都不太明白。

 

4月的最后一个下午，他在家百无聊赖地重温魔戒三部曲——Oliver的别墅里有一个货真价实的放映厅，比那些靠功放和音响组合在一起提升音效的家庭影院不知道高级到哪里去了——他本来只是把电影当背景音，期待能从中生长出什么直击心灵、老少咸宜的绝妙点子来。但结尾Elrond目送Arwen走向Aragon时那欲言又止、依依不舍、双眼噙泪、百感交集的表情，让他心里突然咯噔了一下。

 

他偷偷抹了抹眼角，给Joachim发短信：“明天出来，一起喝点东西吧。”

 

由于是法定假日，大小餐馆纷纷关门，市中心只有麦当劳不休息。Oliver用吸管搅着可乐里的冰块，瞄了一眼Jogi的领结，“我错过了什么工会的活动吗？”

 

Löw心想估计瞒不住了，支支吾吾地说：“不是的，我，刚从Standesamt回来……”

 

“你是去？”Oliver挠了挠头发。改名字？疯了吗；出生证明？哪来的孩子；死亡证明？没听说啊。

 

“我和Jürgen Klinsmann民事结合了。”Jogi垂下眼睑，脸上抑制不住幸福的、在Oliver看来像是傻笑的表情。

 

Oliver默默吸了一口可乐，然而什么都没喝进嘴里，他无意间把整根吸管拔了出来，悬在空中。那双蓝眼睛很久都没聚焦。

 

他清了清嗓子，“你，今天，去登记？”

 

“嗯。”Jogi搓了搓手指。

 

早上出门前，他还在问Jürgen“你出生证明带了吗？单身证明呢？”，而Jürgen笑着说：“我们可是专业的，宝贝，我们建筑师最清楚需要哪些证件了。你该庆幸我没改国籍，不然登记起来比现在麻烦多了。”

 

“我们忘了今天过节，到门口才想起工作人员可能都放假了，没想到还是有几个人，算是，比较顺利地办完了。Jürgen还说，虽然我们装修花得比别人多点，不过登记还是比别人划算【注5】。”

 

“你居然今天去登记？”Oliver有点抓狂，他本来是想好好跟Jogi聊聊，怎么就跟委托人同居了，结果两人四舍五入都结婚了。那以后Jogi过周年纪念的时候，不就没空吃他的生日蛋糕了吗？

 

邻座的两个高中生白了他一眼，心想不就是错过单身派对，有什么好伤心的。

 

Jogi跟他完全说的不是一回事，“其实很简单，就是填一些表格，没有仪式，不过我觉得也挺好的。”他又开始傻笑。

 

Oliver扶额发出了一些难以形容的声音，“可是你们见面才一个月啊，你知道我谈了几年才结婚的吗？”

 

“我们很早就认识了。”Jogi像个犯错的孩子一样小心翼翼地说。

 

“等等，那他为什么不直接找你，非要通过节目？你那5%设计费可是节目组出的好嘛？！”Oliver难以置信，这是什么以公谋私的剧情啊？两个人把整个节目组耍得团团转，表面上相处冷淡，背地里浓情蜜意？

 

“……但是直到一个月前，我们已经十几年没有联系了，我们之间有一些还没解除的误会，他自己也不愿意找熟人装修。”

 

这有区别吗？Oliver瞠目结舌，打着工作的名义旧情复燃？这不还是把整个节目组耍了？

 

在他的逼问下，Joachim还是不情愿地告诉了他，那究竟是什么误会。Oliver敢打赌，这是他听过的最匪夷所思的爱情故事，而且对方发红的双颊告诉他，还有一些细节可能被隐瞒了。

 

“你那天不出差不就结了？”

 

“我丢了工作怎么生活啊，你养我啊？”

 

主持人一算，他当时16岁，就算认识Jogi，让家里腾出一间睡房给建筑师住，还是有点难度。

 

“你今天这身打扮可一点也不符合Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue的标准嘛。”他审视着Jogi的搭配。

 

“Oliver！你不要把两性关系中的相处模式套在我身上好嘛？我不是他老婆，不是新娘！”

 

主持人被呛得半天不敢说话，过了一会儿才问：“为什么你不去美国？”

 

“他说那边没有那么多旧房子给我修，说不定哪天修着修着就失业了。”

 

“听好了Jogi，他要是敢对你不好，我就去打他，我揪着他头发一个过肩摔……咔嚓！”

 

“这个，还是算了吧。”

 

Oliver握紧双拳，感到十分无力，多半是因为Jogi不再需要他的失落。不过，出于好心，他还是强调了几个重点，比如财产公证啊，比如要去查清楚领养的规定啊……

 

Joachim始终有些懵懂的样子，让他格外担心。

 

截稿日的前一天，Oliver偶然翻到一篇文章——

 

“天真的诗人保有孩提的天真和秉性、自然的简朴与力量。

 

感伤的诗人沉郁而又痛苦，过分沉迷于自我的情绪和思想。

 

天真的诗人平静、无情而又睿智。他们率真地写诗，几乎不假思索，不会顾虑其文字的理智的或伦理的后果，也不会理睬别人的评论。天真诗人毫不怀疑自己的言语、词汇和诗行能够描绘普遍景观，他能够再现普遍景观，能够恰当并彻底地描述并揭示世界的意义。

 

感伤的诗人忐忑不安，不确定他的词语是否涵盖了真实，是否可以达到真实，不知道他的表述是否传达了他追求的意义。因此，他极度关注自己写的诗，关注所使用的方法和技巧以及自己努力运用的策略。

 

天真的诗人并不详细区分他所感知的世界与世界自身，但是感伤的诗人质疑自己感知到的一切事物，甚至质疑自己的感觉本身。”

 

就是这个了，他想，恰如其分。

 

这一次，监制没有打回“天真的和感伤的建筑师”。

 

——

 

 2003年11月初，旧金山金融区。

 

Klinsmann瞟了一眼电脑屏幕上天然橡胶的价格走势，他及时在三大期货交易所联手提高保证金前撤出，躲过一轮暴跌【注6】。

 

他打开桌上那个Whole Foods的餐盒，看起来焦香可口的烤鸡其实完全没有调味，芦笋是白水煮的，菠萝片是炭烤的，几个面包丁火候又有些过了。很健康，很漂亮，很无聊。

 

他觉得有些累了。

 

这个城市风行各种养生之道，他曾经在同事的桌上见到一个便携式的水牙线，他还在超市里见过据说是经过处理的可食用黏土。

 

这间位于加利福利亚街345号大楼35层的办公室，站在窗前就能看见泛美金字塔，线条如此清晰。但是这已经无法吸引他了。

 

他十分厌倦。每一个寒冷的夏夜，每一个潮湿的冬日。被浓雾包裹的桥梁。上上下下的坡道。包括图省事买下的一套太平洋高地的维多利亚风格的豪宅，连地毯的边穗，他都讨厌。

 

他的同事都了解斯图加特学派【注7】，至于更多的人，知道保时捷，知道面包圈，但连他故乡的方位都不清楚。

 

Jürgen揉了揉眉心。

 

他已经学会了忘记Löw，这不是难事，首先Joachim选择的方向就和他全然不同，那些古建、园林方面的专家一个比一个低调，往往来往于研讨会、作坊和现场之间，甚少出没在聚光灯下，更不可能仅凭某个灵感源于漂泊信天翁双翼的概念设计中的结构表达就接受超过半个小时的采访。他们的成果还有可能见诸新闻，但报道中的姓名就常常被模糊成“专家小组”。【注8】

 

他唯一舍不得丢的是一张泛黄的银行卡，出国前办理的，他知道Joachim不会回到他身边了。他把密码设定为1227，那是他们仅有的浓情一夜。

 

Klinsmann在茶水间发现一个幸运饼，甜丝丝的小点心，掰开它，纸条上写着——

 

“你一直期待的事情会出现转机。”

 

这是好笼统的一句占卜，直到下午，他也没有等来交通环评概算，水暖电部门的磨合也没个结果。

 

Albert腆着肚子走进来，手里还拿着一盒碟子。他的前同事，后来被他挖过来当了合伙人，依然保持着传统的饮食习惯，饭后还喜欢来两块甜得齁人的蛋糕，对加州的健康风尚不为所动。

 

“又去逛Blockbuster了？”

 

“才不呢，我现在都让Netflix寄家里【注9】。话说这个《值得等待的房子》真的很不错啊！我都不知道德国还有这么有趣的家装节目，喏，这里收录了去年第四季度的十一期改造，有一个是特别节目，你有空看看。”说完，他把东西一放，继续腆着肚子回去审图了。

 

Jürgen浏览了一下每期节目名称，觉得“废弃工厂到博物馆”还算有点看头，比“地板下有小河的家”、“浴室门关不上的家”等等有趣得多。

 

但是他没有想到，主持人念完“一位专家挺身而出”时，画面里出现了一位故人。

 

他一下子什么都听不见了，Joachim的刘海比之前更长一些，眼下的笑纹也更深了，可他和善地同屋主交谈时的样子，他托腮思考的样子，他耐心解释的样子，好像一点都没变。

 

Joachim戴着安全帽也很可爱，亲自拆墙的动作很利索，博物馆的参观动线设计结合了咖啡的制作流程，休息区的皮沙发也是特别定做的，就是一个咖啡豆的样子。

 

收房的时候，屋主的孩子们都围着专家，“我以后也要当建筑师！”而Joachim的笑容简直让他融化了。

 

“如果您想要改造房屋，如果您有喜欢的专家，请联系我们。”最后的字幕如此写道。

 

Klinsmann立即动手开始写邮件，他稍稍迟疑了片刻，还是打上一句“我和我的伴侣”。发送后没多久他就理清思路，凑齐了各种证件，想着是自己回去一趟，还是请人帮忙。

 

在一个恰当的时间，他接到了节目组的电话，对方的声音很耳熟，是主持人Bierhoff。永远活泼的Oliver，精神抖擞的Oliver。

 

在一些例行的有关所需资料的谈话后，Oliver问道：“……那么，拍摄过程中，有一些隐私问题需要提前告知您。周边街道都会入镜，我们也会写明房屋地处的城区，但是不会透露具体的地址，您能接受吗？”

 

“可以。”他觉得Löw有办法用植被和窗帘之类的解决这个问题。

 

“好的。哦，很抱歉，Klinsmann先生，我得去开个会，不过我的同事会继续和您沟通的。”

 

“您好。”电话那头变成了浑厚的嗓音。是从不露面的摄影师，安静的Andy，可靠的Andy。

 

他轻轻笑了，开始收集情报，故意没头没脑地说：“您好。我突然想到，很多德国男人都会当假日木工，用空闲时间给家人打个衣柜，打个梳妆台什么的，这还挺浪漫的。”

 

“嗯。”Andy闷闷地应道。

 

“您看，我其实也很想直接和Löw沟通，但我担心会打扰专家周末陪伴家人的时间。”

 

“据我所知，他现在单身。”

 

Klinsmann简直想给Andy一个跨洋拥抱。啊，一点就通的Andy。

 

不过摄影师还是提醒道：“Löw虽然在业内很受好评，但他的工作以古建修缮和一些文化场所的设计和改造为主，他从没有涉足过住宅改造这个领域，这对他挑战很大。其实，如果您不介意的话，我们可以给您推荐其他更有经验的专家。”

 

“我只要他。”

 

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】婚后恐惧症，多发于闪婚人群，这类人因为没有经历订婚到结婚的等待时间，往往会使婚前恐惧症引发的回避心理滞后产生，而又因为突然面对身份的转变、共同生活的成本等问题，这种回避心理往往会更加严重。表现为烦躁和焦虑，对困难的夸张化，对婚姻乃至爱情本身的怀疑、恐惧甚至绝望。缓解方式：多沟通，多交流。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注2】希腊神话中的飞马，相传珀伽索斯在赫利孔山上踏过时踩出了希波克里尼灵感泉，诗人饮之可获灵感。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注3】直到2013年，随着同性恋伴侣的法律地位的增强，德国的同性伴侣才可以共同收养孩子。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注4】iPod最早于2005年1月推出。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注5】在斯图加特，民事结合手续费用为12欧元。结婚登记手续费用为40欧元，遇上法定节假日，结婚登记手续费用会高达120欧元。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注6】2003年7月到10月底，受热带气旋和美元对泰铢持续走低等因素影响，天然橡胶价格经历了一次暴涨。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注7】斯图加特设计学派（Stuttgarter Bauschule）以Leonhardt和Frei Otto等人为代表人物，是以结构创新为特点的、以工程师和建筑师为主要成员的学派。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注8】与之形成对比的是出现在新闻和建筑专业杂志上的克林西（另外，他们二位毕业后选择的单位也有很明显的不同）。举一个可能不太恰当的例子吧，知道何镜堂的人就远比知道李永革、赵崇茂、程极悦或者过汉泉的人多。但这仅仅是方向不同，他们所做的是同样伟大的事，集合了人类精神文明、技术探索和美学。
> 
>  
> 
> 【注9】总部位于加州的Netflix是靠租赁DVD起家的，在它之前，美国的传统DVD租赁巨头是Blockbuster。
> 
>  
> 
> 完结撒花！
> 
> 感谢一直看到这里的你！


End file.
